Fast Times at Duel Academy High
by DJ Shortstop Clue
Summary: Join Jaden and his friends as they get into one crazy misadventure after another! Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Down with Dr Crowler!

**_How you doin', everyone? This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fic! I thought I would move on to the next generation, so here it is. I hope you enjoy! I know, I'm supposed to be working on another humor fic, but I just thought this one up and was really inspired to do it. _**

_**F.Y.I., lots of characters will be out of character. Just a forewarning.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Wouldn't it be cool if I did, though?

The prestigious Duel Academy. Owned by the Kaiba Corporation, it was the school for the duelists elite. Children from all around compete to be the next King of Games, following in the footsteps of Yugi Muto.

The Slifer Red dorm. It wasn't one of the more flashy dorms, like Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow, but… ok, it wasn't very flashy at all. It looked like a run down, roach motel by the ocean, intended for those students who had no potential. But it was considered a garden… in a pile of weeds, a flower would grow in the middle.

This flower was Jaden Yuki, one of the newest students who was assigned to the Slifer Red dorm. As the new day started, he was fast asleep, snoring loudly, with his left foot and arm dangling off the bed.

"Jaden!"

Jaden continued to snore, this time with drool running down his cheek to his pillow.

"Jaden! Wake up!"

Still, Jaden didn't budge. Syrus shook his head. He leaned in close and whispered, "_Jaden… I challenge you to a duel."_

Suddenly, Jaden popped out of bed unexpectedly, duel disk already activated, and ready to duel!

"GET YOUR GAME ON! WHOS MY OPPONENT?" Jaden said.

Syrus shook his head.

"Aw, Sy, its just you. I thought you said I had an opponent." Jaden said in disappointment.

"Well I had to say something to get you out of bed? Don't you know what…"

"BED! That's right! I was sleeping!" Jaden said as he jumped back in the bed.

"What the… what's wrong with you! Don't you know what time it is!" Syrus asked.

"Yep. Time for me to be dreaming." Jaden said.

"No! It's 8am… Jaden, were going to be late for class!" Syrus said in a panic.

"Don't worry, Sy! I'm sure we can… OOOOOHHH SHIT!" Jaden said.

He jumped out of bed, grabbed his pants, shirt, and red blazer, and ran into the bathroom.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Jaden shouted the whole way into the bathroom.

"Uh…" Syrus said. The word, "fuck" could still be heard as Jaden was getting dressed. It suddenly stopped for a brief moment.

"… Hey Syrus… you're my best friend, right?" Jaden said.

"Of course!" Syrus replied.

"Great! Bring me my underwear… I forgot them!" Jaden said.

Syrus had a pale look on his face. "… SEE YOU IN CLASS, JAY!" He quickly ran out the dorm room door.

"HEY SYRUS, THAT'S FUCKED UP, MAN!" Jaden said from behind the door. He quickly ran out of the bathroom, grabbed a pair of boxers out one of the drawers, and ran back inside. 20 minutes later, he was dressed and ready to start the day. He climbed to the very top bunk and started drumming on the center of what looked like a large lump in the bed.

"HEY CHUMLEY! WAKE YOUR FAT ASS UP! WE GOTTA GET TO CLASS!"

Chumley suddenly sat upwards. "Dude, cut that shit out! I told you about that!" he shouted.

Jaden laughed so hard, he almost fell off the ladder. "Sorry dude. You know I couldn't resist. Anyways, lets go. Field Spell Class. Now.'

Chumley laid back down and buried himself in the covers again. "Nah, that's cool. I'm already failing that shit anyways."

Jaden jumped to the floor. "Suit yourself. That's why your beached whale lookin' ass hasn't made any progress… all you do is lay in bed, eating grilled cheese sandwiches. I bet your big ass is eating one right now."

"FUCK YOU!" Chumley said. He apparently sounded like he was stuffing something in his mouth. "Get to class before I get out this bed and sit on you!"

"… No thanks… see ya later." Jaden said.

And with that, he dashed out the door, down the stairs, and down the dirt road towards Duel Academy. He walked through the classroom filled school, to the class where he was supposed to be. "Hmmm… only 45 minutes late… I'm early!" Jaden said with a smile.

He opened the door and walked inside. Dr. Crowler stopped in mid-lecture to stare Jaden down. As usual, whenever he saw Jaden, his blood immediately began to boil.

"Well would you looky what we have here, class! Yet ANOTHER Slifer Slacker late as usual… and no surprise, its… whats his name... Judai… Jason…" Dr. Crowler laughed.

All the Slifers sulked from embarrassment. A majority of Obelisks and Ras were laughing.

"Its JADEN… and you know it…" Jaden said as he walked to his seat.

"What's this? Back talking the teacher?" Dr. Crowler said.

"Get my name right and I wont have to back talk you… MR. Crowler.

Dr. Crowler began to growl.

"That's DR. CROWLER, YOU SLIFER SLACKER! YOU KNOW I HAVE A PHD IN DUELING!"

"OH YEAH! Sorry dude, I forgot… I mean, the way you over dress and those purple lips… I thought you were an ugly woman. My bad, man." Jaden said as he walked back to his seat. Everyone in class started to laugh.

Crowler got so mad, he ripped a hole through his sleeve with his teeth. "SO YOU WANT TO BE A COMEDIAN, EH? WELL GUESS WHAT? THAT'S EXTRA HOMEWORK FOR ALL YOU SLIFER SLACKERS! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!"

All the Slifers groaned.

Chazz Princeton quickly stood up. "Hey… why does the Chazz have to suffer because of that damn Jaden! I should be back in Obelisk Blue, dammit!"

"CHAZZ, SIT DOWN!" Dr. Crowler shouted.

Chazz sat down. Jaden made his way up the stares and through the aisle, trying to get to his seat next to Syrus and in front of Chazz.

"Bite me... get bent… up yours… eat shit…" Jaden said as he made his way to his seat, responded to all the angry jesters of his fellow Slifers.

Once Jaden sat down, Chazz reached downward and slapped him atop his head.

"Ow! Bitch!" Jaden said.

"Fuck nut! That's for getting us more homework!" Chazz said, angrily.

The class went on. Once the bell ran, all the students began to pile out of the classrooms.

Dr. Crowler stood at the door, watching them leave. "Don't forget your assignments! I want a 2 page report on how Field Spell Cards can be useful in battle… EXCEPT FOR YOU SLIFERS! YOU SLIFERS HAVE 10 PAGES!"

Once again, the Slifers groaned and began to complain as they left the class.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz were the last ones out. Dr. Crowler shook his head as he watched Jaden leave out the corner of his eye. _"I can't believe they let a drop out like HIM in our beautiful school!" _

"STOP LOOKIN' AT MY ASS, CROWLER, YOU DAMN CHILD MOLESTER!" Jaden shouted as he left the class.

"Jaden!" Syrus said.

"Cut that shit out, bitch! You're gonna get us more homework!" Chazz said.

"I'LL GET YOU, JADEN YUKI! I'LL SEE TO IT YOUR ASS GETS EXPELLED!" Crowler shouted from the classroom.

"You know, he says that shit at least 3 times a day, but I've yet to see him try anything." Jaden laughed.

"Whatever, fuck that fruitcake. I'll just pay some dorky ass Ra Yellow bastard to do my work for me. It pays to be rich!" Chazz said.

"Yeah… anyways, it's the weekend, guys! T.G.I. Friday, baby! What are we gonna do? Do I hear duel the entire weekend?' Jaden said.

"You wish. The Chazz is going to get him some hot ass this weekend!" Chazz said, grinning like a madman.

"Whoa… can I go with you?" Syrus said.

Chazz turned and looked Syrus up and down. "Shit no! You'll just… wait… Yes… yes you can."

Syrus began skipping forward. "YAY! I'M GONNA GET LAID! I'M GONNA GET LAID!" he sang.

"_Yeah… The Chazz'll need someone to 'jump the grenade' as they say… in case there's an ugly friend… hahaha!"_ Chazz thought.

"Well hey, I'll see you guys back at the dorm." Jaden said.

"Where are you going, bitch?" Chazz asked.

"To the computer lab, cum catcher. I'll see you later." Jaden replied as he walked away.

"Computer lab? You're too stupid to work a computer! You probably don't even know a hard drive from a ram… besides when you're in bed with Dr. Crowler!" Chazz laughed.

"Oh fuck you, you dirty bitch!" Jaden said as he walked away, holding his middle finger up.

**_Later that day…_**

Chazz, Syrus, and Chumley relaxed in their Slifer Red dorm room. Jaden still wasn't back.

"This is so GAY! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO SIT IN THIS STANK ASS ROOM ROTTING WITH ALL YOU SLIFERS!" Chazz complained.

"I wonder what happened to Jaden." Syrus said.

"His dumbass probably couldn't figure out how to turn the damn monitor on." Chazz said.

Chumley sat in bed getting grilled cheese sandwiches.

There was suddenly a pounding on the door. "That's got to be him." Chumley said.

"See? He's so slow he forgot how to open a damn door. Hey Syrus. Go let that idiot in!" Chazz said.

Syrus got up and walked over to the door. As soon as he unlocked it, the door flew open, catching poor Syrus in the face! Next stormed in a VERY pissed off Alexis Rhodes. She immediately stormed over, grabbed Chazz by the collars of his black trench coat, and threw him against the wall.

"WHAT THE… WHAT'S WITH ALL THE HOSTILITY?" Chazz shouted.

"I'm going to say this and only say it ONCE… stop calling my cell phone late at night, bitch!" Alexis said, really pissed off.

"I… I don't know what your talking about!" Chazz said, obviously trying to play dumb.

"Here's a free stalking tip, asshole… next time you wanna call me and hang up, you might wanna pick a phone booth I CANT SEE FROM MY FUCKIN' DORM ROOM WINDOW!"

"Uhh…" Chazz said, dumbfoundedly.

"Yeah, I saw your dumbass hang up and run away! Thinking your slick!"

Chazz gave up and started to grin seductively. "Oh come on… you know you want to 'Chazz it up' with the Chazz…"

"_No, _I DON'T want to 'Chazz it up' with the Chazz!" Alexis shouted. "You think this shit is funny? Don't make me change my damn number! I'll call Mrs. Fontaine on your stupid ass if I have to!"

Chazz took Alexis' hands off his jacket and waved his hands in front of him. "Ok, Ok, You don't have to bring her into this! I wont call you anymore… but you KNOW you want the Chazz! I see the way you look at…"

**SLAP!**

Alexis slapped Chazz so hard he fell backwards. She then walked over to Syrus.

"Hey, Syrus! I was hanging out with your brother not to long ago!" Alexis said, in her normal, happy voice.

"Oh wow!" Syrus said.

"So… where's Jaden?" she asked.

"I think he's still at the computer lab… wanna go find him?"

Alexis looked up, as if she was thinking. "Um… sure. I'm supposed to go to the salon with Jasmine and Mindy, but I'm sure they wont mind if I'm a little late… but YOU!" Alexis pointed down at Chazz, who was still on the ground, looking like he was trying to look up her short skirt. Lucky for him, Alexis didn't notice that.

"You stay the fuck away from me! If you so much as TOUCH me, I'll rip your arm off and bitch slap you with it! You hear me?" Alexis shouted.

"Yeah, yeah… I hear you…" Chazz said.

As Syrus and Alexis started for the door, Jaden busted in. He held an armful of papers to his chest. "OK! IT TOOK ME A WHILE, BUT I DID IT! 1000 COPIES OF MY FINEST PIECE OF ART! Well, ok, a student from Ra Yellow came to help, but ITS DONE!" Jaden said happily.

"… What's done?" Alexis asked.

"THIS!" Jaden said as he handed one of the papers to Alexis.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted, trying not to laugh.

Syrus looked at the picture, followed by Chazz, then Chumley. Chumley looked back at Jaden. "Dude… you know you're gonna get your ass busted for this!"

The picture was of Dr. Crowler sitting on top of Slifer the Sky Dragon, as it he was riding it horseback, with a rainbow over the whole picture and a star lite sky, that says, "DR. CROWLER LOVES SLIFER RED".

"Jaden… you're not going to put those up around the school, are you?" Syrus asked.

"HELL YEAH I AM! I'll go grab Atticus and Bastion and by tomorrow morning, these pictures will be all over the island!" Jaden laughed.

Alexis shook her head. "Always messing with Crowler… do you have some kind of issue with transvestites?"

"Nope. Just him." Jaden said.

"That's a damn lie!" Chumley said. "You remember the time we went to the town, and there was that gay pride march going on?"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_There was a gay pride march going on in the street._

(To prevent disturbing mental images for both me and you, the readers, the description has been edited.)

_Men marched through the streets saying, "WE'RE GAY! WE'RE GAY! BUT THAT'S O-KAY!"_

_Suddenly, Jaden ran out in the middle of the street with a bullet belt going diagonally across his chest and a large machine gun locked and loaded._

"_Say your prayers, homos." He said. Without warning, he opened fire. Frightened people ran throughout the streets, screaming. Jaden let out a kamikaze yell as he unloaded on every thing gay in sight._

_Suddenly, cops drove up by the dozen and surrounded him. Jaden lowered his gun. "OUTTA HERE!" He shouted. He activated his duel disk and slapped down Elemental Hero Avian. "OK AVIAN! GET US OUT OF HERE!" They took flight, fleeing the scene of the crime._

_Syrus and Chumley came out of a card shop and saw dead bodies lying everywhere._

"_What the fuck?" Chumley said._

_Syrus looked up just in time to see Jaden fleeing out of sight on top of Avian. "… Chumley… I know you may get a heart attack… BUT RUN!" he shouted as he took off._

_Chumley ran after him. "DAMMIT SY! YOU KNOW I HATE RUNNING!"_

_**END**_

"Yeah… I'll never forget that! You made me run!" Chumley shouted.

"That's probably the only exercise your fat ass has gotten ever since I met you." Jaden said. "ANYWAYS, I'll be back later… THEN WE'LL DO SOME SERIOUS DUELING!"

Syrus sat on the bed. "I want no part of this."

"YES YOU DO, LITTLE BUDDY! LETS GO!" Jaden said as he grabbed Syrus' arm.

"NO, JADEN, NO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA!" Syrus shouted.

"This I've gotta see!" Chumley said as he left the room.

"I'm going too!" Chazz said.

"You mean you actually WANT to partake in this silly prank?" Alexis said.

"Fuck no! Chumley just farted!" Chazz said, running out the room.

Alexis held her mouth as she ran outward too.

The time had come for a prank against everyone's favorite over dressed teacher, Dr. Crowler.

**Be with us next time as Jaden hatches a plan on his most hated rival! This is a one shot story, so let me know what you think, and if I should continue it. I've got a LOT of ideas for this story! **


	2. Just a little Song and Dance

**_I'm glad you like my story! Just for you all, I'm gonna continue! I hope you enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

All the windows were left open as Jaden's dorm room was being aired out. The smell of fart was so bad that Jaden and the others forced Chumley to light a scented candle and place it in the center of the room.

"You guys are just overreacting. The smell is NOT that bad!" Chumley said.

"Not that bad! Bitch, that smell would knock a dog off a meat wagon!" Chazz shouted.

"Anyways guys, I'm going to find Bastion and Atticus and see if they wanna help me stick these embarrassing pictures of Dr. Crowler around the island! Lets go, Sy ol' buddy!" Jaden said.

"Do I have to?" Syrus sulked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Jaden said.

Jaden and Syrus walked down the road, until they reached the Ra Yellow dorms. Ra Yellow was MUCH nicer than the Slifer Red dorms. It was in a much nicer part of the Island.

"Wow… I never get tired of being here! Think we'll ever get moved to Ra Yellow, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Nah. We'll do so good they'll make a new dorm JUST for us!" Jaden said. "Now come on. Lets find Bastion's nerdy ass."

A group of Ra Yellow students were in the lobby of the dorms, talking about random things, be it Duel Monsters or some random school event. The chat-filled lobby soon turned quiet as Jaden and Syrus walked in. The Ras stared at them, giving them the "Your-not-welcome-here" stares.

"Ja-Jaden… they're looking at us…" Syrus said nervously.

"SUP!" Jaden shouted as he waved at all the Ras.

"_Fuckin' Slifer Slackers."_

"_What are they doing here?" _

"_They're making our dorm room look bad!" _

"_You gonna kick em out?" _

"_NO!"_

Once Jaden and Syrus left the lobby and started for the rooms, commotion began to fill the lobby again.

"Phew! That was close!" Syrus said.

"What are you worried for? They weren't gonna do anything! Everyone knows that Ra Yellow are for the brainy. When it comes to physical force, those guys are a bunch of pussies!" Jaden said. "Hint why Bastion is over here."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Syrus said.

"Why? Bastion's the biggest bitch in Ra Yellow. I tell him that all the time." Jaden responded.

The boys walked down the hall, finally reaching Bastion's dorm.

"Here we go!" Jaden said.

He opened the door and walked inside, only to find, as usual, math equations all over the walls. There were also open books all over the place, and Bastion stood at the back of the wall, trying to squeeze one last equation inside. His back was to the door.

"Jaden, no…" Syrus said as Jaden quietly snuck up behind Bastion.

He got closer, and closer, quietly… not making a sound, until suddenly, Jaden quickly put Bastion in a half-nelson hold!

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Bastion shouted.

"SAY UNCLE, BITCH! SAY IT!" Jaden laughed.

"Jaden, you son of a fuck! LET ME GO! RIGHT NOW!" Bastion shouted as he struggled to get free.

"JUST SAY IT! THE MORE YOU STRUGGLE, THE TIGHTER THE HOLD GETS!" Jaden shouted.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET THE FUCK OFF!" Bastion shouted.

Outside the door, Dimitri walked by, trying to fix his Yugi-like hair. He pounded hard on the door as he walked by. "Hey Bastion! You're supposed to put a sock on the door knob when u have a girl in there!" he shouted.

Back inside the room, Jaden finally let go of Bastion. Syrus watched the scene, shaking his head.

Bastion dropped to his knees, panting. "Jaden… one of these days… I'm gonna fuck you up… just REALLY fuck you up!"

"Bastion, please. You and I both know that'll never happen. Now come on, get your pussy ass up and lets go put up some embarrassing pictures of Dr. Crowler around the school." Jaden said.

Bastion stood up finally. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE… what kind of pictures?"

"Show him, Sy." Jaden said.

Syrus walked over and handed Bastion one of the papers. Bastion began to laugh out loud. "Quantum Duel Physics says that Crowler will throw a shit fit when he sees these."

"Hell yeah! Now we just need to get Atticus, and our group will be complete." Jaden said.

"What about Chumley and Chazz and Zane…" Bastion asked.

"Chumley fat ass wont help unless there's bacon involved, Chazz is too busy sexually harassing Alexis, and gonna get his ass kicked for it later… by Alexis, and Zane? Tell him, Syrus." Jaden explained.

"With Zane, we'll need to book an appointment 2 months in advance to talk to him." Syrus said.

"… I see…" Bastion said.

"That's some baby-back bullshit. All Zane ever does is walk up and down the Island like he has a stick up his ass, acting like he's top shit. All I need to do is get a group of groupies following behind me kissing my ass and I'll be as popular as him!" Jaden said out of spite.

Syrus' eyes nearly bugged out of his head after Jaden's comment. "JADEN!"

"Have you lost your MIND! That's ZANE you're talking about!" Bastion said, looking around the room as if someone was watching them.

"I know good and fuckin well who I'm talking about. What's with you two? You're acting like he can hear what I'm saying." Jaden said, annoyed.

"Jaden… He knows… believe me, he knows…" Syrus said.

"Syrus is right, Jaden. After all… it's ZANE TRUESDALE…" Bastion said.

"You two are so full of it. Come on, lets go get Atticus." Jaden said.

xxxxx

Zane walked past Duel Academy with a bunch of Obelisk Blue girls following behind him, each saying, "OH ZANE! OH ZANE!"

Zane walked with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Huh? Is everything ok, Zane?" One of the girls asked.

Zane's eyes shot open. "I GET THE FEELING SOMEONE'S TALKING ABOUT ME!" He shouted.

xxxxx

Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus left the Ra Yellow dorm room and started walking towards the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm. Syrus was lagging behind.

"Jaden… I REALLY don't want to go in there… That's Obelisk Blue!" Syrus said.

"So?" Jaden said.

"Only Blues are allowed in that dorm." Bastion said.

"You guys worry too damn much. Were just gonna dash in there, grab Atticus, and dash right out. No one will ever know we were in there!" Jaden said. Then he did his trademark pose. "Trust me!"

Syrus and Bastion looked at each other. "We're gonna get trash canned, aren't we?" Syrus asked.

"Oh yeah…" Bastion responded.

"Great… and we only get one blazer too…" Syrus sulked.

The boys approached the majestic Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm. This one almost looked like a palace. There were gardeners in the yard, painters painting the outside, and a large fountain in the middle.

"Look at this… I bet all the money this school makes goes into this fuckin dorm!" Jaden says.

"Come on, Jay. Stop hating on the Obelisks." Syrus said.

"No this is bullshit!" Jaden said as he walked up the steps. "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS GET **REAL** JOBS!" he shouted at the gardeners. Bastion walked up the steps, shaking his head.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad because he isn't an Obelisk." Syrus said to the confused gardeners.

To the boys' surprise, Atticus was already in the large lobby, surrounded by more Obelisk girls (not as big of group as the ones following Zane). The Obelisk lobby looked similar to a hotel lobby, such as the Ritz Carlton.

"Ok, ok ladies, one at a time… ok, I'm gonna date you tonight, you tomorrow night… you Saturday afternoon… shit, I need to invest in a little black book." Atticus said, pointing at some of the girls.

"OOOHHH ATTICUS! OOHHHH ATTICUS!" the girls screamed

"Wow! There he is!" Syrus said.

"YO! ATTICUS!" Jaden shouted.

"Huh?" Atticus said as he looked towards the doorway. "WASSUP JADEN! WHAT'S YOUR SKINNY ASS DOING HERE!" He turned to his fan girls. "Sorry ladies, we'll talk later. My posse is here." And he walked towards Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion.

The girls looked at the boys in a fit of rage.

"Who the FUCK do those Slifers think they are! Coming in Obelisk territory and stealing MY Atticus!" one of the girls said.

"YOURE Atticus!" Bitch, that MY man!"

"You're both fuckin crazy! HE'S MINE!"

And soon, a fight broke out between the girls. Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Atticus didn't pay attention to what was going on as they conversated between each other.

"GIRLS!" one of the other Obelisk Blue girls said. "Instead of fighting each other, lets just get those Slifers jumped! That'll teach them for stealing our Atticus!"

"YEAH!" the girls all said.

"But what about that Ra Yellow boy?" another girl said.

"Ra Yellow are a bunch of pussies. He'll run away once the Obelisk Boys even step through the door!" The first girl said.

"Right! Lets go!"

And with that, the girls left the boys dorm out the back exit.

Meanwhile, Jaden explained to Atticus what was going on, then showed him the pictures. Atticus shook his head in disbelief.

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden, what the hell is this shit?" Atticus asked.

"What? I worked hard on that…" Jaden said solemnly.

"Jaden, buddy, pal… this is middle school shit. This wont get your remember. The only thing your going to do with this is further flush the reputation of Slifer Red down the shitter!" Atticus said. He took all the pictures from Syrus and started to tear the picture up.

Jaden made his wigged out face with the bugged out eyes and the box like mouth. "NOOOOOOOO!" He scooped up the scraps of the torn up pictures. "MY PICTURES! THEY'RE GONE!"

"If you guys REALLY want to piss Crowler off, then come to my office… tonight, at about 12.. no, 1am." Atticus said.

"Why not 12?" Syrus asked.

"Because I've got a date tonight. And I'm pretty damn sure she's gonna put out!" Atticus said with a perverted grin on his face.

"AWESOME!" Syrus said.

"I thought you were the good one." Bastion said, shaking his head.

"Come to my office at 1am, guys. We're gonna get Crowler so good… well… we're just gonna get his ass!" Atticus said.

"Where's your office? The outhouse by the abandoned dorm, right?" Syrus said.

"What? Man, no! That's my old office! We relocated! Now it's the outhouse behind the Ra Yellow dorms." Atticus said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

"Later, man!" Jaden said.

"Well… guess we got nothing to do til tonight… so lets…"

"HEY! SLIFER SLACKERS!"

Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion looked behind them to see a large group of Obelisk Blue Students staring them down, with the Obelisk girls right behind them.

"… Oh fuck me…" Bastion said.

Syrus had a deer in the head lights look on his face.

"How's it going?" Jaden said, happily.

"What the fuck are you doing in our dorm you Slifer Slackers!" One of the other boys said.

"Think of something, think of something, we're gonna get our asses kicked…" Bastion said.

"Well… uh… didn't you hear? We're here to entertain you guys! Broadway musical style!" Jaden said.

"WE ARE!" Syrus and Bastion said in unison.

"That's right!" We're gonna sing and dance for ya!" Jaden said.

There Obelisk boys talked amongst themselves.

"HEY! DON'T YOU SEE! THEY'RE NOT HERE TO SING! THEY'RE TRESSPASSING!" one of the Obelisk girls said.

"Ok, well then prove it! And if this performance sucks, then we'll kick their asses!" the lead boy said.

"Ok!" Jaden said.

All the Obelisk Blue students crowded around in the lobby, leaving the entrance unguarded.

Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion got in a little huddle.

"Now you've done it Jaden! Now we're REALLY in trouble!" Syrus said.

"Were gonna get our asses kicked for sure!" Bastion said.

"Relax guys! I've got a plan! Syrus, stay by the door and be ready to run. Bastion… you watch Family Guy, right?" Jaden said.

"Fuck yeah! That's the greatest show on TV today… After The Simpsons that is." Bastion replied.

"Sweet! Follow my lead then! Ready…?" Jaden said.

"BREAK!" Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion said.

Syrus put on a hat and took off his tiny glasses and put on a pair of shades, and walked behind a mini DJ booth that mysteriously appeared in the lobby. He threw down a record and began playing music.

Jaden and Bastion stood side by side, both of them wearing a top hat. They then began to sing:

**Jaden & Bastion: **

_You and I are,  
So awfully different,  
Too awfully different,  
To ever be pals!  
_

**Jaden **- Do you want to go first?

**Bastion** - Yeah I'll go

_Your favorite hero is the Marquee de Sad_

**Jaden **- Oh you're one to talk!

_You get a stiffy from Phylicia Rashad_

**Bastion **- Oh one time!

**Jaden **- _I've a style flair, just look at my hip hair_  
**Bastion **- Oh yeah, that's quite a nice do there.  
**Jaden **- Oh thanks.  
**Bastion **- FOR ME TO POOP ON!  
**Jaden **- What?  
**Bastion **- Oh come on you look like Charlie Brown!  
**Jaden **- Bite me, Linus!

_There's not…_

**Jaden & Bastion:**  
_A whole lot,  
That weve got  
To agree on_

**Bastion **- _'Cause I like the strains of a classical score_  
**Jaden **-_And I like that singer who looks like a whore_…  
**Bastion **-Rickie Martin?  
**Jaden – **Love 'em!

**Jaden and Bastion:**  
_Were too different to ever be pals!_

**Jaden – **EVERYBODY NOW! YOU KNOW THE WORDS! SING ALONG WITH US!

**Jaden and Bastion - **_You and I are_

**Obelisk Blue Students - **_doo doo doop_

**Jaden and Bastion - **Too awfully different

**Obelisk Blue Students - **doo doo doop

**Jaden and Bastion - **So awfully different

**Obelisk Blue Students - **doo doo doop

**Jaden and Bastion – **To ever be pals!

**Bastion **-_I'd bet money  
You'll marry a honey  
Who's pretty and funny  
And her name will be Ted_

**Jaden **- Oh a gay joke!

**Bastion **- I just work with what you give me!

**Jaden and Bastion **- _You might think we're NSYNC, but we stink! As a duo..._

**Bastion **-_Because you get a kick out of carnage and guts_

**Jaden **- _And you get a kick out of shoving things up your-  
_

**Bastion **-Whoa, whoa, you can't say that in a fan fiction!

**Jaden - ** What, ego?

**Bastion – **Never mind.

**Jaden and Bastion - **_We're too different to ever be paaaaaalllls!_

As Jaden and Bastion finished the song, they both eased out the front entrance, with Syrus close behind them. All of the Obelisks applauded and cheered.

"Hey! Those Slifer Slackers got away!" One of the boys said.

"Who cares? They sure can sing!" Another Obelisk said.

Outside, Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus ran down the road, back to the Slifer Red dorms.

"Man! I cannot BELIEVE that worked! Hey… how come I didn't get any lines?" Syrus asked.

"Of course you did. I told you to sing the 'do doo doops'!" Jaden said.

"Oh." Syrus said.

"Don't even listen!" Jaden said.

"Shut the fuck up and keep running!" Bastion shouted, being ten feet in front of Jaden and Syrus.

"See what I mean, Sy? Ra Yellow are nothing but a bunch of Chicken pussies." Jaden said to Syrus.

"I heard that, bitch! At least I'm not gay for Ricky Martin." Bastion shouted.

"THAT WAS PART OF THE SONG, ASS MASTER!" Jaden shouted.

_**Later that night…**_

In Jaden's room, The boys told Chazz and Chumley about their misadventure.

"Man, Family Guy saved you two. You know if I were there, I would have beaten the living shit out of you two!" Chazz said.

"Whatever Chazz. I don't find that the least bit insulting coming from someone who gets his ass kicked by a girl." Bastion said.

Chazz suddenly jumped off the bed. "Bitch, I know your pussy yellow ass isn't trying to talk shit up in MY room!"

"Uh, this is MY room." Jaden said. "Anyways, we've still got time til we have to meet Atticus. You guys wanna have a duel?"

"Nah, I'd rather have some more grilled cheese sandwiches! I heard Professor Banner bought some foreign cheese this time!" Chumley said, with drool running down his mouth.

"You fat fuck! Wipe that shit up before you drown us all in here!" Chazz said.

Suddenly there was a hard knocking on the door. Chazz dove back in Jaden's bed and under the covers. "THAT'S ALEXIS, ISNT IT! I'M NOT HERE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, IM NOT HERE!"

"Chazz, did you call Alexis again?" Syrus asked.

"NO! Ok, maybe I did… but it was on Chancellor Sheppard's cell phone… AND I even blocked the number! SHIT! SHIT ON A STICK! HOW DID SHE KNOW IT WAS ME?" Chazz said.

"Maybe because you're the only dumbass who'll call someone and hang up after like 3 rings." Bastion said.

"Bastion, remind me to break my foot off in your ass when she leaves!" Chazz said from under the covers.

"I'll get it. Me and Alexis have a… 'bond'." Jaden said as he started for the door. Nothing can prepare our favorite Slifer Student for what lied on the other side of that door. As soon as Jaden opened it, sirens and the doomsday horn began to play in his head as he looked downwards. He let out a loud, 5 year old girl like scream as he saw who was standing there. Blair Flannigan stood there, looking at him with adoring eyes.

"HI JAD-"

**SLAM!  
**

Jaden ran through the room, heading for the closet, screaming all the while.

"JADEN! WHAT'S WRONG! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Syrus said, scared.

Bastion and Chumley looked over at their pale-white skinned friend as he dove inside the closet, then started throwing random objects out of it.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! SHE'S BACK! THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US! GET THE HEAVY ARTILLERY!" Jaden shouted out of fear.

Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Chumley all looked at each other. This could only mean one thing. "THE SHADOW RIDERS ARE BACK!" they all shouted in unison.

Syrus ran to the closet. "JADEN! WHO'S OUT THERE! CAMULA! THE ADMIRAL? OH GOD, DON'T TELL ME ATTICUS BECAME NIGHTSHROUD AGAIN!"

Jaden was now in hysterics. He poked his head out from the closet. "FOOLS! SHE'S BACK! SHORT! IMPOSTER! LITTLE GIRL! LITTLE GIRL DAMN YOU!"

"OOOOOHHHH!" Syrus and Chumley both said. "Blair Flannigan."

"Who?" Chazz said.

"That girl who was obsessed with my brother, now she's obsessed with Jaden… she infiltrated Slifer Red, pretending to be a boy." Syrus explained.

"Oh that bitch? She aint worth The Chazz's time." Chazz said.

"OOoooohhh, lichus… nothing to freak out about…" Chumley said.

"I thought the Shadow Riders were back." Bastion said out of relief.

Jaden poked his head out the closet again. "SYRUS! GUNS! NOW!"

"Um… they should be in the chest…" Syrus said.

"OF COURSE!" Jaden shouted. He opened the chest and pulled out a Desert Eagle, and harshly threw it on the ground, with the safety off. The gun went off, almost hitting Chazz.

"WATCH IT YOU SON OF A CUNT! IF THAT WOULD HAVE HIT THE CHAZZ I'D FIND ANOTHER ONE AND UNLOAD ON YOUR STUPID ASS!" Chazz shouted.

Bastion looked inside the closet. "Uh Jaden, that one gun should have been enough to…"

"DO YOU LACK BASIC EDUCATION, BASTION! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS OUT THERE! THAT'S THE DEVIL IN SLIFER CLOTHING! I'M GOING TO NEED SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF GOLDEN GUN WITH SILVER BULLETS!" Jaden shouted. He dove back inside the chest. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHERE THE FUCK DID I PUT MY MACHINE GUN!"

Suddenly, Blair came inside. "Where is he! Where's my boyfriend?"

Bastion, Syrus, Chumley, and Chazz all pointed at the closet.

"HE IS IN THERE! OH HE'S SO HOT! HERE I COME MY SWEET JADEN!" Blair said as she ran inside the closet.

Bastion quickly slammed the closet door and Chazz locked it.

"That should keep him busy til we meet with Atticus later." Bastion said.

"This is going to be the best few hours of my LIFE!" Chazz shouted.

There were kissing sounds coming from the closet, mixed with Jaden's high pitched girly screaming.

"MAN THIS IS FUCKIN' CLASSIC! I NEED MY CAMCORDER!" Chazz said.

"This isn't right." Syrus said. As he reached for the knob, Chazz grabbed his hand.

"Syrus. I have nothing against you, but if you open that door, The Chazz will rip out your organs and sell that shit on eBay." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere NEAR the door…" Syrus said.

And so, poor Jaden struggled to get out of the locked closet, with a young girl attached to him, kissing him all over. Chazz, Chumley, and Bastion laugh all the while. Syrus, deep down, knows the whole scene is funny.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Atticus walked out of the girls dorm, fixing his clothes. He made his hand like a phone and wiggled it around, indicating that he would call whomever he was finished with the next morning. He walked down the path towards the Ra Yellow dorm, but walked past his good friend, Zane. They both stared each other down.

"Whats up?" Atticus said.

"…Nothin." Zane replied.

"Cool." Atticus said.

They both stared at each other a little longer. Finally, Zane broke the silence.

"Ok, I'm just gonna come right out and ask. Are you talkin' shit about me!"

"What! Fuck no!" Atticus said.

"Ok. That's all I wanted to know." Zane said.

"Ok then." Atticus said.

"Ok." Zane said.

"Carry on then." Atticus said.

"Ok, I will." Zane replied.

They both nodded, and began to walk their separate ways.

"Remember…" Zane said.

Atticus looked back.

"… Zane knows when people are talkin' shit."

"I bet you do, buddy." Atticus replied. "_Freak!"_

**Atticus and Zane goes their separate ways. It's almost time for Atticus' big plan! But what does he have planned? And will Zane figure out who's talking shit about him? Find out next chapter! Til then, please R&R.**


	3. The Brotherhood of Twilight

_**Sorry I havent updated in a while. Been a little busy over here and I'm trying to work through my writer's block with my action/adventure story Duel Monster Frontier, work, and now babysitting! Yeah, as if i didn't already have enough on my plate! anyways, enjoy!  
**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

High pitched screams and sounds of kissing came out of a closet in a certain Slifer Red dorm room.

Bastion and Chazz laughed hard as Jaden suffered in the closet they locked him in. Chumley shook his head. "You guys are fucked up." He said.

"Hey, he's been in there for hours… its almost 1. We should let Jaden out of there…" Syrus said.

"He-He's right… let that idiot… outta there!!" Chazz said in between laughs.

Bastion got off the ground and unlocked the closet. "Hey Jaden! It's open!" he said.

No sooner than when Bastion finished his sentence, the closet door swung open and Jaden dove out. He ran across the room and grabbed a duel disk off the table. "GET BACK!! GET THE **FUCK **BACK!! I WILL BUST YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH THIS THING IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER!!"

Blair came out of the closet and eyed Jaden. "Come on… didn't you miss me?"

"HELL NO!!" Jaden then got hit with an idea. He lowered the duel disk. "Hey Blair… know what a french kiss is?" he asked.

Bastion, Chazz, Syrus, and Chumley exchanged disgusted faces with one another.

"You cradle rocking pedifile!" Chazz said.

"… No, I don't … what kind of kiss is that?" Blair asked.

Jaden flipped Chazz off, then gave a half-assed smile. "I'll show you, but not in front of the guys… why don't you meet me at the harbor… I'll be there in like 10 minutes to …" Jaden then began to shudder. "… make myself look … good… for you…"

"OOOHHH JADEN!!" Blair said as she ran to hug him.

"Don't fuckin' touch me." Jaden quickly said. "Remember. Pier. 10 minutes. Don't be late or no kiss."

"Oh, I'll be there!" Blair said as she rain out the door. "Byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee Jaden!" she said seductively. Jaden cringed as he ran to slam the door.

"Ok… I don't know which one of you assholes was responcible for that, but now it's about to be UFC up in this bitch!" Jaden shout as he rolled up his sleeves.

Chazz, Bastion, and Chumley began to leave the room.

"Sorry Slacker. That'll have to wait another time. It's time to meet with Atticus." Chazz said.

"Right! Then after the meeting, I'm fuckin one or all of you up!" Jaden said.

"I highly doubt that." Bastion said.

Syrus followed the group, obviously upset. Jaden saw that, then closed the door after the other three left.

"Hey Sy… what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"… nothing …" Syrus sighed.

"Oh no, don't give me that. Something's bothering you. So spill it." Jaden said.

"Ok… You and Bastion got to do a musical… I wanted to sing too!" Syrus cried.

"Awww, is that all?" Jaden said.

Syrus nodded, shamefully.

"Well dry those eyes, Sy, cuz we're gonna bust out a song… Family Guy style!!" Jaden said.

"YAY!" Syrus said. Suddenly, music began to play from an unknown location.

**Jaden & Syrus: ** We're off on the road to Domino

We're having the time of our lives.

**Syrus:** Take it Jay!

**Jaden:** We're quite a pair of partners,

Just Like Thelma and Louise.

'cept you're not six feet tall

**Syrus:** yes, and your breasts don't reach your knees.

**Jaden**: (holding his chest) Give em time!

**Jaden & Syrus: **We're off on the road to Domino,

We're certainly going in style.

**Jaden: **I'm with an intellectual, who sleeps with a Fuzzy Bunny Nite Lite!

**Syrus: **How dare you! At least I don't leave urine stains on all the new linen!

**Jaden: **Oh, pee jokes!

**Jaden & Syrus: **We've traveled a bit and we've fooooouuuuund,

Like a masochist in Newport we're Domino bound.

**Jaden:** Crazy travel conditions, huh?

**Syrus:** First class or no class

**Jaden: ** Whoa, careful with that joke, it's an antique

**Jaden & Syrus** We're off on the road to Domino!

We're not going to STOP till we're there

**Jaden: **(holding a white can with the word "BEER" written on it) Maybe for a beer!

Whatever dangers we may face, we'll never fear or cry

**Syrus: **That's right, until we're syndicated 4Kids will never let us die, PLEASE!

**Jaden & Syrus: ** We're off on the road to Domino!

The home of that old campus swing.

**Jaden: ** We may pick up some college girls, and picnic on the grass.

**Syrus:** Um Hmm! We'd tell you more, but we'd have the censors on our ass.

**Jaden:** Yikes!

**Jaden and Syrus:** We certainly do get around… (singing fast) Like a bunch of renegade pilgrims who are thrown out of Plymouth colony! (singing normal) We're Domino bound!

(singing fast again)Or like a group of college freshmen

who were rejected by Harvard and forced to go to Brown!

(Jaden and Syrus then climb outside and to the top of the Slifer Red Dorm.)

WE'RE DOMINOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOUND!!!

(End)

Chazz, Bastion, and Chumley turn around to see their friends singing on the roof.

"What the… WHAT THE **FUCK** IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO DOING?! GET THE HELL OVER HERE YOU NUTCASES!!" Chazz shouted.

Chazz quickly jumped out of the way as a large slab of marble from the roof of the dorm flew directly at him.

Once Jaden and Syrus caught up with the others, they made their way to the outhouse behind Ra Yellow. Bastion slowed down a little to walk with Jaden.

"So what are you going to do about that little girl? You know she's just going to go back to the dorm and wait for you once you don't show up to the harbor." Bastion said.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I've got a plan." Jaden said. He reached into Chazz's pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Taking The Chazz's phone like that like your half ass crazy! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fuck you up for that!" Chazz said.

"Oh shut up. You only use this thing to call Alexis then pussy out once it starts to ring." Jaden said.

"That's not the point, cock sucker! You're gonna waste my minutes!!"

"Chazz please. One, you don't pay for your phone. Your rich, uppity-ass mother does. Second, it's a weekend. Third, your minutes are free after 9pm." Jaden said.

"Damn, he told you!" Chumley laughed.

Chazz quickly turned to him. "You know what? Shut the fuck up, Porky!" He turned back to Jaden. "Back to you! What the FUCK did you just say about my mom?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S RINGING! … Hello, Dmitri? Hey, whats up! It's Jaden! Listen, remember when I found out you stole those new booster packs from Dorothy's shop and you said you would do me ANY favor if I didn't turn you in? Well I'm throwing in my chip! This is what I want you to do…"

The boys then arrived at the outhouse. They went inside, except for Jaden, who was still talking to Dmitri on Chazz's phone.

The old outhouse didn't look like a small shack with a toilet inside. That was just a name for it. It was actually more of an abandoned shed with chairs and a teacher's desk inside. This used to serve as a detention hall for juvenile students who were more into dueling rather than book work.

Once Jaden was done on the phone, he went inside to join the others. "Here, bitch." Jaden said as he handed Chazz back the phone. Chazz snatched it and stuffed it back in his pocket. "… _ass rammer…" _Chazz said.

Suddenly, it was 1:22am, and Atticus still hasn't showed up.

"Maaaaan! This is NOT lichus! Atticus stood us up!" Chumley said.

"This is bullshit! I'm goin' to bed!" Chazz said as he started to get up.

"No way! He'll be here! Then we're going to pull a SWEET prank on Dr. Crowler!" Jaden said, trying to stop Chazz and Chumley.

"But Jay… where is he then?" Syrus asked.

Suddenly, Atticus came through the door, and took off his fancy Obelisk Blue jacket. "Whew… I know, I know, I'm late. Zane wouldn't stop following me. Apparently, someone's been talking shit on him and he wouldn't stop hounding me until I swore it wasn't me… I wonder who it really was?"

Bastion and Syrus stared at Jaden.

"What? He's a bitch!" Jaden said.

Atticus quickly hit the lights and lit a lantern, then set it in the middle of the room. He took a seat at the teacher's desk.

"Welcome, boys. I have called this meeting of the Brotherhood of Twilight because one of our own has come up with a childish prank to play on Crowler.

"That would be this fuck nut right here." Chazz said, pointing at Jaden.

"Hey! It was a good idea at the time…" Jaden said.

"ANYWAYS, here at the Brotherhood, we do not make fun of our… immature… brothers… I have prepared the PERFECT prank for which we can get Crowler good!" Atticus said. He then pounded his fist on the desk. "This prank, my brothers, will put us down in Academy Island history!!... _if we don't get expelled in the process…" _

"Wait, what did you say?!" Syrus said as he jumped up from his seat.

"Nothing, Brother Syrus! Sit down!" Atticus said.

"No, you said something! What was it?! We're going to get in trouble, aren't we?!" Syrus said.

Jaden quickly put his hand on Syrus' shoulder and slammed him down.

"Thank you… now, for the prank… what is something Crowler ALWAYS boasts about…" Atticus asked.

"Those faggot-ass purple lips?" Chazz said.

"… No." Chazz said.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches?" Chumley said.

"What? NO!" Atticus said.

"Uh… how he wants to become Chancellor?" Bastion said.

"No." Atticus said.

"Grilled cheese, right!" Chumley said.

"Dammit Chumley, NO!" Atticus said out of annoyance.

"His Obelisk Blue students?" Jaden asked.

"Nope, but getting close!" Atticus said.

"Grilled cheese! It's grilled cheese! I know it!" Chumley said.

Atticus stood up, picked up a magazine off the desk, rolled it up, and smacked Chumley three times upside the head. "NO! NO! NO!" he shouted after each slap. He then took a deep breath, walked back over to the desk, dropped the magazine down, and sat down.

"Uh… His PHD in dueling?" Syrus said.

Suddenly, Atticus jumped up on the table, then jumped down in front of Syrus, pointing inches from his nose. "YESSSSSSSSSS CORRECT!!"

Atticus walked over to the blackboard in the corner of the room. "Now, I don't know if you all know this, but in Crowler's office, he keeps that degree hanging up. Now, the plan is… we're gonna burn that bitch up!!"

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Chumley gasped.

"Whoa… not even The Chazz would have thought of something like that." Chazz said.

"Don't you think that's going just a bit too far?" Bastion asked.

"We wont burn it up completely… just enough to REEEEEEALY fuck with him!" Atticus said with a smile.

"… BYE!" Syrus said as he tried to break for the door. He viciously turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. "COME ON!! COME ON!! LET ME OUT!!" he shouted.

"Sorry Sy. I took the liberty to seal the room. I knew you wouldn't go along with this, so I had to seal us up." Atticus explained.

"BUT I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!! I DON'T WANT TO BE SUSPENDED!!" Syrus said.

"Well… You're in the Brotherhood of Twilight now, boy… that means whatever we do, you're in this too!" Atticus said.

Syrus sulked, then he walked over toward's his seat next to Jaden and sat down.

"MAN!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUCKIN' SWEET!!" Jaden shouted.

"I'm prior to agree… the look on Crowler's face when he sees hes PHD burnt to a crisp!" Bastion said.

"LISHUS!!" Chumley said.

"Is that the only thing we're gonna do tonight? Just break into Crowler's office, burn that stupid degree, then leave? That's fuckin' gay! Atticus, you're losing your touch!" Chazz complained.

"Hey! I like the sound of that Chazz! Go in, get the job done, get out, call it a night!" Syrus said happily.

"My ass!" Atticus said. "You KNOW Atticus Rhodes always plans ahead! Which moves us on to the next order of business!" Atticus walked over to the desk, then picked up a briefcase from behind it, then set it on the desk. He opened it, pulled out a pair of panties, and flashed them to Jaden and the others.

"Do you guys know what THESE are?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah… Bastion's mama's!" Chazz shouted.

Everyone but Bastion started laughing.

"Nah, she's fuckin' bigger than Chumley! That bitch goes underwear shopping with Anna Nicole Smith AND Kirstie Alley!!" Jaden laughed. Everyone started laughing even harder. Bastion turned red in the face, turned around and punched both Jaden and Chazz.

"You hit like a bitch!" Chazz laughed.

"OH YEAH!! WELL HOW ABOUT THIS!!" Bastion shouted as he began swinging blindly.

"OK! OK! That's enough about Bastion's fat ass mom!" Atticus said.

Bastion calmly sat back down. "Yes… let's get off moms… because everyone knows I just got off Chazz's!"

Everyone but Chazz began laughing.

"That's it bitch!! I'm gonna beat that ass, right here, right now!!" Chazz said.

"OK OK!!" Atticus said. "Let's get back to the matter at hand…"

"Ok… They're panties." Syrus said.

"Right again, Syrus… now would you guys like to guess who's panties they are… and no more mom jokes. That shit is now 5 minutes old." Atticus said.

"Uhhh… DOROTHY!" Chumley said.

Atticus picked up his magazine, power walked over to Chumley and slapped him upside the head with it 4 more times. "Just because you have wet dreams about Dorothy, don't share your fetish with me!" Atticus said as he walked back to the desk.

"Mrs. Fontaine?" Bastion said.

"ALEXIS!!" Chazz said wided eyed.

Atticus lowered the panties. "Chazz you stupid fuck… WHY WOULD I HAVE MY SISTER'S PANTIES?! Do you and Chumley share take the same idiot pills?"

"What? HELL NO!!" Chazz said.

"We give up Atticus… who's are they?" Jaden asked.

"… Mindy's." Atticus said.

"WHOA!!" They boys all said.

"You PLAYBOY!! You banged Mindy?!" Chazz said.

"Psh… what Obelisk Blue boy HASN'T?! well, except ones who became Slifers…" Atticus said. Chazz flipped Atticus the middle finger.

"But I didn't get these by sleeping with Mindy… Gentlemen… have you ever heard of… a Panty Raid?!" Atticus said.

"I HAVE!! I HAVE!!" Chazz shouted out of excitement.

"Ok Chazz… you wanna come up here and break it down for our fellow brothers?" Atticus asked.

Chazz got out his seat, slapped Bastion in the back of his head, and walked to the front of the shed. "A panty raid is when a group of guys infiltrate a girl's dorm room, go through her panties, sniff them for… you know… the stuff that you cant say even in a fan fiction, steal a pair, then leave without being noticed!" Chazz explained.

"Thanks Chazz! That was right on the money!" Atticus said as he clapped.

"Yeah, I know." Chazz said as he walked back to his seat. He suddenly tripped and hit the floor.

"SON OF A WHORE!!!" He shouted on his way down.

Bastion looked away innocently as he quickly tucked his foot under his seat. It was obvious that his leg was the reason Chazz tripped.

"Misawa… I'm gonna beat the fuck outta you for that!" Chazz said as he got back in his seat.

"… fuck you." Bastion said.

"Alright… so this is the plan… and listen up, cuz I'm only gonna explain this ONCE!" Atticus said. He pulled out a folded, large piece of paper out of the briefcase, unfolded it, and pinned it to the wall. He walked back over, pulled out a pointer, then walked back to the paper.

"Ok… we'll infiltrate the Obelisk Blue girls dorm in an hour. Security leaves that area unguarded for like 15 minutes, stay gone for like an hour, then come back. In that hour, we have to do our panty raid, burn Crowler's PHD, and high tail it out of there." Atticus explained.

"Hey… how do you know about the guards being away from the girl's dorms?" Chumley asked.

"Because, my obese friend… I spend more time in that dorm than my own. I know what goes down over there." Atticus said. "Now… we go through each dorm in groups of two. We'll form our parties once were outside the dorm. One team will take the first two floors, and the other with take the upper two. Once done, we'll take the dirt road to the school, were we'll sneak into from the ROOF! (more on that when we get there.), Then we'll break into Crowler's office, light that PHD on fire, put it out so he can tell that large lump of burning paper is his degree, then break the fuck outta there! My friends… we will do all that in an hour flat! Because Campus Security will return right on the hour… and if were caught… well, it's every man for themselves, cuz I'm bonin' out if something goes wrong."

"HEY! What happened to Brotherhood!" Syrus asked.

"… Never mind that. Now, any questions." Atticus said.

Bastion rose his hand. "It's more of a FYI… Jaden looks scared."

The boys all looked at Jaden, who was trembling.

"Hey Jaden… you wanted your prank on Crowler, and you got it. Don't tell me you're gonna try to bitch out on us!" Atticus said.

"No…" Jaden said quietly. He then popped up happily. "I'M TREMBLING CUZ I'M SOO FUCKIN' EXCITED!! THIS IS GONNA BE TWO LEVELS BEYOND SWEET!!"

"My thoughts exactly!!" Atticus said.

"Ok guys… you know the plan. This meeting of the Brotherhood of Twilight is adjurned. We'll meet in the secret base I made on the right side of the Girl's Dorm a long time ago, back when I was stalking Jasmine. It's a little fucked up at the moment, but it should still be standing."

"HELL YEAH!! LETS ROCK THIS BITCH!!" Chazz said.

"OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET…" Atticus added. He pulled out a picture of Alexis. "NONE of you guys go anywhere NEAR my sister's room. If I find out any of you have been in her panties…" Atticus then pulled out an airsoft gun. "… There's gonna be some chitty-chitty, bang-bang!"

Everyone looked at Chazz. "What?! The fuck are you bitches lookin' at me for?! Ok fine! I'll stay away from Alexis' room!

"You damn right you'll stay away from her room… in fact, since she's on the third floor, youre definitely gonna be on the two lower levels!" Atticus said.

"Grrr…" Chazz growled. "The Chazz does NOT deserve to be treated like this!!"

"Boys… LETS GO!" Atticus said. And so, he blew out the candle in the lantern, and the shed was pitch black. Led by Atticus, Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, and Chumley began walking to the Obelisk Blue girls dorm. Syrus walked a few feet behind them, saying, "I must not fear… fear is the mind killer… fear is the little death that brings total oblivion…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

On the beach, Alexis looked around, as if she was looking for someone. She spotted a figure staring at the midnight ocean.

"… There you are, Zane… I got your messege… you said you needed to talk?" she said.

"Yes. You're the only one I can trust with this. You see… I need you more than ever right now…" Zane said.

"OOOHHHH… really now…" Alexis said in a sexy voice. She began to undo her jacket, then took it off. She was walking toward Zane with her blue boots, short skirt, and a bra on.

"Yes… Alexis… SOMEONE'S TALKING SHIT ON ZANE!! AND I NEED YOU TO HELP ME FIND OUT WHO THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS!!"

Alexis' jaw dropped. "… are you fuckin' serious…? Is THAT the reason you called me out here this late at night?"

"Yes! This wont stop bothering me until I find out who the fuck is saying shit about me!" Zane said out of rage.

Alexis picked up her jacket and put it back on. "Fine… lets go." She said, annoyed.

"Good!" Zane said. He then began walking to the mainland.

"DAMMIT!! I COME OUT HERE LOOKING SEXY AS FUCK AND THAT STUCK UP BITCH DOESN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!! I'M WEARING A BRA AND A SHORT SKIRT FOR FUCK'S SAKE ZANE, YOU DICK SLAMMING PIECE OF SLIFER SHIT!" Alexis shouted out of frusteration.

"I HEARD THAT, BITCH!" Zane shouted back.

Alexis zipped up her jacket and followed Zane to the mainland.

_**Meanwhile again…**_

Blair patiently waited at the Harbor for Jaden. Her little heart was beating a mile a minute. "This is SO great! My first french kiss!" she said.

"GET YOUR GAME GOING!! I MEAN ON!"

Blair quickly turned around to see Jaden staring at her.

"JADEN!! ARE YOU READY?" Blair said excitedly.

"Damn straight! Let's throw up… I mean, throw down!!" Jaden said.

And so, the two wrapped their arms around each other and French kissed for like 10 minutes straight. Blair pulled back from over excitement.

"OOOOHHH JADEN!!" She shouted. In the process, she hit Jaden, knocking off his hair!

"Jaden… you lost your… HUH!!!" Blair said. "Oh no… oh GOD NO!!"

Once the moon became full, it was revealed that that wasn't Jaden! His hair looked like a rip-off version of Yugi's hair. It was Dmitri!

"YOU ARENT JADEN!!!" Blair shouted.

"… AND YOU ARENT MRS. FONTAINE!!!!" Dmitri shouted.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" **They shouted into the night.

**And so, the stage has been set. Jaden and friends are going on a Panty Raid, then to hit Dr. Crowler where it hurts… his PHD in dueling! And Zane and Alexis are on a quest of their own… to find out who's talking shit on Zane! Will paths cross? Find out next chapter!**

**I hope you liked this one! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Take care!**


	4. Tailgate Party!

_**Bet you all thought I forgot about this story, huh? Well I've been so wrapped up in writing Duel Monster Frontier (Check it out if you have the chance) that I haven't had time to update this one. Since its been so long since I did this one, I kinda forgot what I had planned, so I'll have to improvise. Ladies and Gentlemen… back by popular demand… HERES THE NEWEST CHAPTER!!!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

In an interrogation room inside Duel Academy, usually used for misbehaving students or for those who want to snitch on others and have their identities kept secret. It was a typical, closed off room with a desk, two chairs, a phone book, a cup of some kind of drink, and a lamp inside, with only one window. So others could peer inside to see what was going on (which would defeat the whole purpose of it being closed off. Inside the room, a new victim was brought in by none other than Zane Truesdale. Alexis stood by the door, against the wall. She simply bowed her head into her hand and shook her head at disbelief over what was taking place.

Zane paced back and forth in the room, never taking his eyes off of the victim, with the most serious of looks on his face. It was so serious that you would think that he was Dark Zane (or Hell Kaiser for all you Japanese version fans!). Suddenly, out of the blue, Zane grabbed the phone book and threw it across the room! Next, the grabbed the cup and threw it the opposite way! This was obviously an attempt to show that he was dead serious. He finally walked over to the table, on the opposite side of the victim, and slammed his hands on it.

"THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO FIND YOU, DIDN'T YOU?!" Zane shouted.

The victim was silent.

"THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO FIND OUT THAT **YOU **WERE THE ONE TALKING SHIT ON ME, DID YOU?!" Zane shouted again.

"Zane." Alexis said.

"NOT NOW, ALEXIS!! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Zane shouted. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! HUH?! **DO YOU!!!??"**

Still, the victim was silent.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" Zane shouted. He then started poking his own chest with his finger. "I AM ZANE MUTHAFUCKIN' TRUESDALE!!" He then started to pace again. "I CARRY THIS PIECE OF SHIT SCHOOL!! I CAN BEAT ANYONE ON THIS FUCKIN ISLAND BLINDFOLDED, WITH A FAT CHICK RIDING MY JOCK!! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND TALKIN SHIT ON ZANE?!"

"Zane!" Alexis said, still not looking up from her hand.

Zane suddenly turned around and pointed at Alexis. "SHUT UP!! YOU SHUT **UP**!!" he shouted at her. He turned back to the victim. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do for you…" Zane took off his Obelisk Blue blazer, revealing that he was wearing a tight black wife beater. "I'm gonna fuck you up. Just REALLY fuck you up!!"

"ZANE!!" Alexis shouted, finally looking up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Zane shouted at Alexis.

"THAT'S FUCKIN' PHAROAH YOU'RE YELLING AT!!" Alexis shouted.

Yes, Pharaoh, Professor Banner's cat, was the victim sitting in the chair. He simply licked his paws and wiped his face, not caring about about what Zane was yelling about.

Zane pointed at him. "LOOK AT HIM!! SITTING THERE, RUBBING HIS FACE, JUST PLOTTING ON WHAT TO SAY ABOUT ME NEXT!! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL STOP THIS?! MY BOOT UP IT'S ASS, THAT'S WHAT!!"

"Zane… _it's a fucking cat…" _ Alexis said, trying her best to conceal her anger.

"SO WHAT AM I SUSPOSED TO DO, LET IT GO?!" Zane shouted.

Alexis gave him the angry look.

"… FINE!" Zane shouted. He walked over and opened the door. "You're free to go." He said.

Pharaoh meowed, then jumped out the chair and began to walk out the room. Just as he was halfway out the room, Zane knelt down next to him. "_Don't you think for a SECOND that this is over… you better watch your back, pussycat."_

There was a call on Alexis' phone. She pulled it out and answered it. "Hello? Oh he Jasmine! What's up? … What…? WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"I gotta get back to my dorm! No time to explain!!" Alexis said as she ran out of the room. She dashed out of the school in a hurry, shoving two Slifer Red students who were having a friendly duel out of the way. She eventually made it to her dorm, where she went straight for her drawers. It was then that she noticed her panties all over the floor.

"Who the… SOMEBODY HAS A SERIOUS DEATH WISH!!" She shouted. It was then that she saw it… laying on the ground next to a pile of thongs. She walked over and picked up Chazz's cell phone off the ground. She was so mad that her grip was enough to shatter the poor phone.

"_SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO GET SOME HOT DEATH RAINED ON THEM…"_ Alexis said, not once opening her mouth to speak

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU'RE CRAZY!!" Syrus shouted.

"YOU'RE INSANE, SON!!" Hassleberry shouted.

"… You've got a death wish." Jaden said.

Chazz sat at the tiny table in Jaden's room inside the Slifer Red dorm, wearing a thong on his head.

"When Alexis finds out what you did, she's gonna open the BIGGEST can of whoop ass on you." Jaden said.

"That's just it, you miserable slacker! She WONT know!! I got my ass outta there before ANYONE could see me!" Chazz said.

"Didn't you get enough of the last panty raid we went on… you know, that night 5 months ago?" Syrus said.

"Hell no! Atticus told me not to go near Alexis' room, remember? But he didn't say NOTHIN about any other night, huh? HUH?" Chazz said with a devilish grin on his face.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Oh dear god…"

"So… what do you plan on doin with those under garments, soldier!?" Hassleberry asked.

"What are you, stupid or something, Major? Keep these bitches on for like weeks on end!" Chazz said. He proudly stood up, then balled his hand into a fist and started thumping his chest. "THIS IS THE PROUDEST MOMENT OF A YOUNG MAN'S LIFE, WHERE HE ACCOMPLISHES A PANTY RAID ALL BY HIMSELF!! AND THE CHAZZ IS GONNA WEAR THESE PANTIES LIKE THEY WERE GOIN OUT OF STYLE!!" he then sat back down and took a sip of some juice. "And if you loser expect to be men, I suggest you do the same with those panties you got.

"Dude… we got ride of those months ago…" Jaden said.

"Wait, we were supposed to get rid of those?!" Syrus asked.

"Sy!? Are you still sniffing Mindy's panties in the bathroom late at night?!" Jaden asked.

"Um… I refuse to answer such a silly question!" Syrus said, turning red.

"I was wonderin' why our bathroom always smelled like hot ass and garbage!!" Hassleberry said.

Suddenly, there was furious pounding on the door. "_OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR… __**NOW!!**_"

Chazz then spit out the juice he was drinking, then began coughing. "GEEZ!! ITS HER!!! HOW DID SHE KNOW!!?"

Hassleberry began grinning like a 5 year old child. "You better RUN, boy!"

"DOES THAT WINDOW OPEN!?" Chazz asked, pointing at the window on the other side of the room.

Syrus looked at the window. "Yes, but you gotta…"

Too late. Chazz, not thinking enough to remove the panties from his head, took off in a mad dash, then dove CLEAR THROUGH the window, shattering it, leaving thousands of glass shards all over the place.

"Fuck! You know how long it's gonna take to clean that shit up!?" Jaden said.

Alexis obviously hearing the sound of the shattered window, could be seen running past the front windows to the side of the dorm. A few seconds later, Chazz could be seen dashing past the same window, but going the opposite direction. Waiting for him downstairs however, was Alexis!

"You may wanna start writing your will… because there is no chance in HELL of you walking away from this ALIVE!!" Alexis said, nearly red from anger.

Chazz, being Chazz and still not taking the thong off of his head, gave a perverted smile. "Baby… how'd you know it was me?"

"I'll give you three dead giveaways… one… only my panties were touched… two… you're the only person I know who would do some stupid shit like this… and three…" Alexis threw what was left of Chazz's cell phone on the ground. "… YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE IN MY ROOM, YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF FUCK!!!"

Chazz then got on both knees, with the thong STILL on his head, looking up at Alexis with that same perverted grin. "Baby, I can change! PLEASE help rid me of my horny ways!"

Alexis then put on a pair of brass knuckles. "Oh, I'll help you alright… HELP YOU DIE!!" It was then that Alexis jumped on top of Chazz and began to viciously assault him.

Atticus walked past the chaos, then looked down at it. "Tch tch tch…" he said as he continued walking.

He walked inside Jaden's room, where the three boys could be seen watching the whole thing through the window, laughing hysterically.

"OH SHIT!! YOU CANT PAY FOR ENTERTAINMENT THIS GOOD!!" Jaden laughed.

"Let me guess… Chazz-anova?" Atticus asked.

"What gave it away?" Syrus asked.

Jaden finally pulled himself away from the window to approach Atticus, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so much. "So Atticus, what's up?"

"Well guys, I've come up with an idea that's gonna put the Brotherhood of Twilight at the top of Duel Academy!" Atticus said.

"We're gonna host a Dueling event!" Jaden said, excited.

"Damn, your good! YEAH!" Atticus said.

Syrus and Hassleberry gasped. "Jaden… got something RIGHT?!" Syrus said.

"DAMN! Is ARMAGGEDON upon us or something?!" Hassleberry said.

"As you all know, the Duelist Bowl is coming up, and as we all know, Crowler's cheap ass wont spring for cable, so if WE get it, then host it from the Obelisk Blue lounge, we'll be recognized! Then ALL the girls will be all over us… but then again, I don't need publicity like this to get girls. I'm Atticus, dammit!"

"SWEETNESS!" Jaden said, excitedly.

"But… how are we going to pay for this! We need food, and the price for pay-per-view? We'll have to pawn stuff to cover that!" Syrus said.

"You leave that to me." Atticus said. "I'll get started on a few things. Once Chazz is finished getting his ass kicked out there, fill him in on what's going on. Oh, and tell Bastion too. This is going to be a group project."

"But where is Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"He said something about working out… wanting to be more of a man, or some shit like that." Hassleberry said.

"Shiiiiiiit!" Atticus said. "He aint no man!! You have to be touched by a WOMAN to become a man!! **BOOSH!!!"**

"**BOOSH!!"** Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry shouted.

Suddenly, a rock came flying through the window, shattering it into another millions of pieces.

"SAM HILL!?" Hassleberry shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Atticus shouted.

"DAMMIT!! THAT WAS OUR LAST WINDOW!!" Syrus shouted.

Jaden started for the door. "I bet Chazz did that shit! Looks like I gotta stomp a mud hole in his ass next!!"

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Atticus stormed outside to see Chazz lying on the ground unconscious, and the little Belowski standing there.

"BELOWSKI?!" The boys said in unison.

"DID YOU THROW THAT ROCK, SON!?" Hassleberry asked.

"Oh hell yeah man… you know, that rock had wings and shit, it was all flyin like wooooooooooooo… so I was like whoaaaaaaaaaa… trippy shit man… like the time, ya know, I was chillin on a rock… and this portal opened up… and all these dragons started flyin out… I was like, whoaaaaaaaaaa…" Belowski said. His huge eyes looked red.

"Da fuck?!" Atticus said.

"Are you high?!" Jaden asked.

"Man, the question is, are YOU high… you're all the ones duelin for the man and shit… I duel… because… because… I put the uuuuuuuel… in duuuuuuel…" He then started shaking his fist at the others. "AND IF YOU TELL ANYBODY…"

Syrus simply watched the scene in enjoyment. "Wow… first Chazz and now this!!"

"Dude, you need to stop smokin' that shit… it's fuckin with your head, man…"Atticus said.

"Man, nothin's fuckin with MY head… I'm all, 'If anyone tries fuckin' with MY head, I'll just have to play Mokey Mokey in defense modey-modey! And…and…" he then pulled a flask out of his blue blazer, unscrewed the cap, and took a swig. "And… what the fuck was I saying again?" Belowski said.

Hassleberry tried his best not to laugh.

"OH YEAH!!! You're those bastards that was dissin ma hood!" Belowski said.

Jaden and Atticus exchanged confused looks.

"If I gotta come my happy ass back down here…" Belowski started staggering around. He stopped, then pointed at Syrus. "Imma kick yo' ass…" he staggered over to Hassleberry, then leaned against him, in an attempt to keep himself up. "… then imma kick… yo' ass!!" he said, pointing up at Hassleberry. He tried not to breathe in Belowski's breathe. He simply turned his head with one eye closed. Belowski then staggered over to Atticus. "… Then imma kick… yo ass…" Finally, he staggered over to Jaden, leaned against him, then took another swig of his flask. He stopped, spilling some of the liquor on his clothes. "… I don't know who the DAMN you are… but imma kick yo' ass too!!"

Jaden began to fan his face with his hand. "Dude… your breath is KICKIN!! I'm gettin' high AND drunk off of it!"

Belowski then started staggering over to a motorbike that was mysteriously parked there, dropping the flask as he walked, spilling the contents. He turned the key, then ran into the side of the Slifer Red dorm. "SON OF A ASS!!" he shouted. He then turned it in reverse, then turned the gas on the handle and shot backwards into the bushes. The sound of something slamming into a tree could be heard echoing throughout the Island.

"_Fuckin' whore!!" _ shouted a Belowski like voice. Finally, the motorbike, finally going forward, shot out from the bushes and took off down the road.

"Uhh… what just happened?" Jaden asked.

"There's a lot of weird motherfuckers at this school… that''s what…" Atticus said.

A moment later, Belowski drove back and stopped his motorbike in front of the boys. He reached down to grab his flask that he dropped, then looked at all four of them. "… bitches…" then he got back up, then U turned and drove off again down the road. Suddenly, his voice could be heard again. _**"BOOSH!!"**_

"_**BOOSH!!" **_Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Atticus said.

Chazz limped over to the group. "WHY… DIDN'T… YOU FUCKS… HELP ME!!!"

"Because you were the idiot who didn't think to take those panties off your head. You were just BEGGING for an ass stompin'!"

"FUCK YOU, YUKI!! FUCK YOU IN YOUR DIRTY, SWEATY ASSHOLE!!" Chazz shouted.

Jaden then grinned. "I already did… TO YOUR MOM!! **BOOSH!!"**

"**BOOSH!!" **Atticus, Syrus, and Hassleberry shouted.

A few days later, preparations for the Duelist Bowl were underway. Once Chazz and Bastion were filled in, the boys began to fan out to talk to the entire school: Jaden and Syrus talked to all the Slifer Reds, Bastion and Hassleberry talked to all the Ra Yellows, and Atticus and Chazz talked to all the Obelisk Blues. Before long, a majority of the entire school pitched in to help order the Duelist Bowl on Pay-Per-View.

"Those Blues said we could use their lounge to do this thing." Chazz said.

"And we've already got the food! Were gonna have a BBQ, soldiers!" Hassleberry shouted.

Atticus, wearing a pair of glasses and sipping a cup of coffee, went over the expenses. "Fuck!" he said.

"What's wrong, Atticus?" Jaden asked.

"You know all that money we got? It was only enough to cover the food and the shit for the barbeque! I knew we should have fuckin' charged more than ten damn dollars!!" Atticus replied.

"Fuck! They're gonna think we ripped them off!" Jaden said.

"What about my credit card?! I thought we were going to use that!" Chazz said.

"Chazz, you dipshit! I was meaning to talk to you about that! That bitch was declined for insufficient funds!!" Atticus said.

"WHAT!? THE CHAZZ ALWAYS HAS MONEY!! I'M A PRINCETON, DAMMIT!!" Chazz shouted.

Atticus took off his glasses and looked directly at Chazz. He was all business. "Chazz… I called your bank to hear your past transactions… who the FUCK spends over a thousand dollars on porn?!"

"What the fuck!?" Jaden said.

"Sam hill?!" Hassleberry said.

Chazz began to turn red. "I… I don't know what you're talking about… HEY! Why are you all up in my business come to think of it, assmaster?!"

"OOHH!! So OBVIOUSLY you know nothing of the lifetime subscription Beijing Bang-Bang dot com?!" Atticus said.

"Uhhhh…" Chazz said quickly sitting down.

"Wait, what was that site again?!" Syrus asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

Atticus shook his head. "Syrus, you little perv."

"Don't worry Atticus… I know of a way to get the event!" Jaden said.

"Ok, I'm counting on you, Jay… because we're gonna get our asses KICKED if we don't get this event!" Atticus said.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you guys…" Syrus said. Everyone looked at him.

"Booze City called…"

"**BOOSH!!"** The boys all said.

"I SAID BOOZE, NOT BOOSH!!" Syrus shouted. "Anyways, some college already called and ordered 8 beer kegs… WE HAVE NO BEER!!"

Everyone gasped.

"NO BEER!!?" Chazz shouted.

"OH GOD!! OH DEAR GOD… IM GONNA FAINT!! OH DAMN, I'M SEEIN SHIT!!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Calm down, guys." Atticus said. "Lucky for us I had a back up plan in case of an atrocity like this. Hassleberry, come with me. We gotta pick up Jasmine and Mindy. The rest of you, just get the Duelist Bowl."

And so, Atticus and Hassleberry left the dorm. It wasn't long that they were seen boarding a houseboat with Jasmine and Mindy, and the boat sped off into the distance.

"So how are we going to get the Duelist Bowl Jay? We have no money!" Syrus said.

Jaden, however, was already on the phone. "SHH!" He said. He then pinched his nose together with his fingers. "**YES HELLO!! THIS IS DR. VELLIAN CROWLER!! I WOULD LIKE TO ORDER THE DUELIST BOWL… UH HUH…. UH HUH…"**

"He sounds just like Dr. Crowler!" Bastion said.

Chazz shook his head. "Yeah, he should… they are butt buddies after all… **BOOSH!!"**

"**BOOSH!!"** Syrus and Bastion said.

Jaden, not breaking character and still talking on the phone, flipped Chazz off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The middle of the ocean. A cargo ship going to North Academy was strolling leisurely on its way. The boat, however, was being watched by Atticus, who was watching the whole scene through his binoculars.

"There it goes! Good thing our radio waves picked up that transmission earlier, Hassleberry." Atticus said.

"Yup! North Academy has a shipment of beer kegs goin to their school!" Hassleberry said.

"Alright! Do you all remember the plan?" Atticus asked.

"10-4, soldier!" Hassleberry said.

Jasmine and Mindy, who were both wearing two piece bathing suits, gave the thumbs up.

"Ok, lets get bu-say!" Atticus said.

Jasmine and Mindy dove off the boat, then swam a distance away from it. It was then that they both started splashing around, pretending to drown, screaming.

Inside the North Academy Cargo Ship, one of the workers noticed the girls. "HOLY SHIT!! THOSE BABES ARE DROWNING!" he said.

"Let's go save em!" the other one said.

The Cargo ship went off course and drove over towards Jasmine and Mindy. The first man dropped a rope ladder over the edge. "QUICK! GRAB THE LINE!!"

Jasmine and Mindy looked at each other, smiled, then climbed aboard the cargo ship.

"Thank you so much!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, we were like, swimming, and the current, like, brought us WAY over here!" Mindy said.

The workers wrapped towels around them. "Well you're safe now." One of them said.

"Is your boat far?" The other worker said.

"Yes… its just over there." Jasmine said, pointing at the house boat.

"Ok, we'll take you over there." The first worker said.

The ship sailed over to the house boat, then parked close enough so Jasmine and Mindy could hop back on.

"There ya go! You girls try not to swim in the middle of the ocean anymore, ya hear?" the second worker said.

"We do! Thank you!" Mindy said. "And now we have some advice for you!"

The two workers looked at each other.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" the girls both said.

Suddenly, Atticus and Hassleberry, both dressed in all black and wearing hockey masks, jumped onto the ship and slapped both of the workers with a bag of lemons! The two workers fell over unconscious. The duelists tied the workers up and dragged them to the control panel.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!" Hassleberry said, taking off his mask.

"Damn straight!" Atticus said. "And hey! Let's have a two thumbs up for our leading ladies!"

Jasmine and Mindy giggled.

"Ok, we don't have much time. Hassleberry! Let's load this shit on board!" Atticus said.

"10-4!" Hassleberry said.

And so, Atticus and Hassleberry began loaded beer kegs onto the house boat. Within minutes, they were done, then took off towards Duel Academy.

Sunday finally rolled around, and the day of the Duelist Bowl commenced! All the students gathered into the Obelisk Blue lounge, while outside, Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry took charge of the BBQ (or, the Tailgate party!).

Inside the room, the students were eagerly awaiting the starting of the Duelist Bowl. Chazz walked to the front of the big screen TV and started clapping to get everyone's attention.

"HEY!! LISTEN UP!! AS YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE BLUE LOUNGE, SO WE HAVE A FEW GROUND RULES TO COVER!! FIRST OF ALL, WE WANNA THANK YOU FOR SHOWING UP, BITCH BITCH BITCH, OK, NOW THE RULES!!! RULE ONE! IF YOU SPILL SOMETHING ON THE GROUND OR ANYWHERE…"

"_That's a party foul!!" _a Ra Yellow student shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND THAT'S ALSO AN ASS KICKING!! RULE TWO!! IF YOUR DUELIST IS WINNING, MAKES A BAD ASS PLAY, AND THE PEOPLE IN THE FRONT STAND UP AND BLOCK THE TV AND WE MISS A KICK ASS MOVE LIKE A TRAP OR QUICK MAGIC CARD BEING PLAYED, THAT'S ALSO AN ASS WHOOPIN! AND FINALLY, IF ANYONE… **ANYONE** FUCKS WITH THE REMOTE AND CHANGES THE CHANNEL… OH, YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT'S A **SERIOUS **ASS WHOOPIN!! JUST DON'T BREAK THOSE RULES AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!!" Chazz said. And with that, he sat down, and the Duelist Bowl got under way. As big as the Obelisk Blue lounge was, there were still people who couldn't get inside.

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion eventually came in to watch the duel, where a couple of no name Pro-Duelists who somehow made it into the Duelist Bowl were dueling.

"These guys are HORRIBLE!! Even I can beat them!" Syrus said.

"Yeah, this duel SUCKS!" Bastion said.

Chazz, who was standing next to him in his trademark position of having his arms crossed, looked over at Bastion. "That's what your mom said last night… **BOOSH!!!**"

"**BOOSH!!"** Syrus and Hassleberry shouted.

Hassleberry then walked over to Atticus, who was in the middle of making a phone call. "Come on, pick up bitch… I know your there."

"Who you callin?" Hassleberry asked.

"That guy, Scott… head of the student body at North Academy…" Suddenly someone answered the phone. Atticus shot a huge grin on his face. "Hello, is this Scott of North Academy? Who's this you ask? It's Atticus Rhodes! I'm calling to say… huh? … YEP! … THAT'S RIGHT! The same Atticus Rhodes who banged your girlfriend… AND your sister… AND YOUR MOM!! Anyways, I was calling to say… what? … Well, if you shut the fuck up and let me talk, I'll tell you what the fuck I want. Now, did you guys over there just HAPPEN to miss a delivery a couple days ago due to 'espionage'? … YEP!! THAT'S RIGHT BABY!! THAT WAS ALL DUEL ACADEMY!! We got what you want!! Steel presents full of cool, brown goodness!!!"

Suddenly, Hassleberry snatched the phone from Atticus. "WE'RE TALKIN' BEER KEGS, BIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!!!!"

Atticus snatched the phone back and pushed Hassleberry with his other hand. "ANYWAYS, you want your kegs back? Well listen… huh? No, they aren't empty, were gonna steal your kegs, leave ALL the beer in there, and just hand them back to you… OF COURSE THEYRE GONNA BE EMPTY, YOU STUPID FUCK!! Anyways… hello? HELLO?!"

"What happened?" Hassleberry asked.

"That son of a shit hung up on me!" Atticus said. He pushed redial on his cell phone. "Hey bitch! There's one last thing I wanna tell you!"

And at the same time, Atticus and Hassleberry shouted, **"BOOSH!!!"**

Suddenly, Alexis walked up to her brother. "You know, you fuckers have been saying that this whole story! WHAT IS BOOSH!!"

Hassleberry and Atticus looked at each other. "Well sis…" Atticus said. "BOOSH is something you say at the end of a sentence to make it seem funny."

"It can also be used at the end of a punchline!" Hassleberry explained.

"Let's give her an example." Atticus said. "Hey Hassleberry! That Obelisk Blue chick has some tig old bitties!"

"Yeah! And so does you're mama! **BOOSH!!" **Hassleberry said.

"**BOOSH" **Atticus shouted back.

Alexis shook her head and walked away. "Fuckin' immature…"

And so, everybody went buck wild by the end of the Duelist Bowl, due to the beer. Chazz also got to beat people down, and received a few beatings by trying to sneak feels on Alexis. Jaden was obviously too into the duels to care what was going on. Yes my friends, it was a great Sunday at Duel Academy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Dr. Crowler was looking through his mail. He noticed that he had an receipt in one of the letters. "Oh? What's this?"

It was at the same moment that Zane walked in the room, obviously still pissed off about someone talking shit on him. Crowler opened the letter and let out a loud, window shattering scream.

"WHO THE **FUCK** CHARGED THE DUELIST BOWL TO MY DAMN CREDIT CARD!? I NEVER ORDERED THIS SHIT!!!!" Crowler shouted.

"I know who did it." Zane said.

Crowler quickly ran to Zane. "YOU DO?! THEN TELL ME!! WHO'S ASS AM I GOING TO SHOVE MY $300 BOOT UP?"

"Do you know who's been talkin' shit on Zane?!" Zane asked.

"What?! HELL NO!!" Crowler responded.

Zane quickly turned around and left the room. "I aint tellin' you shit then."

Dr. Crowler was fuming mad. "ZANE!? ZANE!!! GET BACK HERE!! I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME WHO DID THIS SHIT!!! ZANE!? ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNE!!!!"

**And so, the Brotherhood of Twilight has taken that first step towards popularity! But what's their next step? Find out next chapter!**

**So what did you think? Don't worry, I'll update this one again soon! Hopefully this chapter will hold you til I get my action/adventure fics taken care of! Until then, please R&R!! _BOOSH!!!_  
**


	5. Fast Times at DAH meets TRL!

_**This isn't much of a story… but some information! You can R&R if u like though. Take care!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!

Inside a crowded studio, the audience goes wild as Jaden Yuki enters. He takes out his microphone and welcomes the guests.

"How are you everyone?! Well today, I've come live on Fast Times at Duel Academy High to give you all some good and bad news!" Jaden said. "First the bad news… our loving author has decided to **TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUE** this fan fic until further notice."

The audience began to boo like crazy. Half of them cried.

"I know, I know… but lets not forget! There's good news!" Jaden said, trying to calm everyone down. The crowd looked around, confused.

"The good news is that you can catch all our wacky antics in his other story that he decided to FINALLY update, Duel-A-Lympics! Remember, you can find it under rated M humor in the Yu-Gi-Oh! section!!" Jaden said.

The audience went wiled with applauds.

"That's right! In that fic, you can see us all kick the crap out of team Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry bitches, think they're all cool cuz they're more popular… walkin around like their shit don't stink! WELL IT DOES!! IT STINKS LIKE ROTTEN FISH ASS!!" Jaden shouted.

"Hey Jay!! You cant say stuff like that about them! They paved the path that our show walks on!" Syrus said from behind him.

Jaden slowly turned around to face him, not once removing his smile.

"SHUT… the HELL up, Sy." Jaden said.

"But, they are our superiors, and…"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! SY IS GONNA TELL YOU ALL ABOUT THE NEW SEASON OF THE AUTHORS OTHER FAVORITE FAN FIC, DUEL MONSTER FRONTIER: UNLIMITED!!" Jaden suddenly said out o fthe blue.

Syrus was frozen with stage fright.

"THAT'S what I thought!" Jaden said. He suddenly kicked Syrus off the stage (Literally, kicked poor Sy off the stage!)

Jaden then turned back to the Audience. "So there you have it! You can all R&R this if you like, but the newest chapter of Duel-a-Lympics will be up by the end of this month or early next month, and the same goes for the next chapter of DMF: Unlimited… and the newest Star Fox fan fiction he's working on!! SO STAY TUNED!! I HOPE YOU ARE ARE AS EXCITED AS I AM!!!"

Jaden then began waving and blowing kisses at the audience as they went wild with cheers and applauds!

_**The original story line I had planned for this one worked WAY better for Duel-a-Lympics, so if you like this one, you'll LOVE that one! But until I think of a story arc for this story, I'll be sure to update it asap! But you know I'm ALWAYS open for suggestions, so if theres something you wanna see or a storyline for this one, feel free to let me know and we'll work on it together! Til then, peace out!!**_


	6. A Dark, New Turmoil

_**Ng… Ok… you know how I told you all that I was gonna temporarily discontinue this fic? Well, wait no longer! I FINALLY found a direction in which I wanna take this fic! (that and all your emails and reviews to continue this fic made the difference). So I hope you enjoy!! Here we go!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Wouldn't it be cool if I did, though?

6:30pm. A storm began to brew. Dark clouds surrounded Academy Island as rain began to pour. It wasn't long before the thunder and lightning started. A small boat braved the rough waters and docked in the harbor. A small figure dressed in a black robe stepped out of the boat. He tightened the hood over his big ears and looked up at Duel Academy. He nodded, then began to dash towards it.

Inside the Chancellor's office, Sheppard was gathering things together, as if he was getting ready to go on a trip.

"Another day, another dollar! Time to get home. If I hurry, I can make it in time to see Girls Next Door! I love Kendra! She's so hot!" Sheppard said to himself.

Suddenly, Dr. Crowler busted through the door. "Chancellor Sheppard! You have a… visitor!"

"What? Who would make an appointment at this time of hour! Tell him I'm gone for the day! I gotta go see that sexy Kendra!"

"Um… I'd love to sir, but… there's a major flaw…" Crowler said sheepishly.

"And that is…?"

The small, hooded figure walked into the room. "I'm already here." Sheppard dropped his briefcase full of paperwork as his mouth dropped. He looked up at the tall, slender Dr. Crowler. "Thank you for showing me the way in, but your services are no longer needed." He then began motioning his hands as if he were shooing Crowler away. "Shoo. Shoo."

"WELL I NEVER!" Crowler shouted as he walked out the room

The figure walked over to one of the chairs that faced Sheppard's desk. It jumped into the chair and got comfortable, reclined and had it's feet on the desk.

"Long time no see, Mr. Sheppard! You don't call, you don't write… hell, you don't even email! I thought we were friends… HEY! ARE THOSE PEANUT BUTTER CUPS?!" The figure dove across the desk to grab a handful of peanut butter cups candies that Sheppard had in a bowl on his desk.

"We are NOT friends!" Sheppard said firmly. " What is the meaning of this intrusion?!"

The figure was too busy stuffing peanut butter cups into it's mouth inside his hood to notice Sheppard. "DAMN I LOVE THESE THINGS!!"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Sheppard shouted.

"Hold your horses, cue ball! I'll answer your little question when I'm done!" the figure said.

"… Those aren't for you, you know." Sheppard said.

"THEY ARE NOW!" The figure said back. He turned to Sheppard. "So… you should know why I'm here. The head honcho wants to know if you made up your mind yet."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sheppard said.

"Don't play dumb, chrome dome. You know DAMN well what I'm talking about!" the figure responded.

"My answer is still the same, you disrespectful little…"

"Hey. Name calling isn't necessary."

"YOU STARTED IT, YOU RAT!!"

The figure jumped out of the chair. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!! I AM NOT A RAT!"

"I will not!" Sheppard said. "I believe you know the door. See your way out. And don't let it hit you on the ass on your way out."

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere until you give me a reason why you wont surrender the school."

"I don't own the school. Seto Kaiba does!"

"Bullshit!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!!"

The walked closer to Sheppard. "Listen full moon. If I wanted smoke blown up my ass, Ill light a cigarette and shove it up there myself!"

"Good idea." Sheppard said.

"Look. I'm trying to do this the easy way. I'll ask you one last time. WILL YOU SIGN OVER DUEL ACADEMY TO US!? If it's a matter of money…"

"It's NOT a matter of money! And my answer still stands! NO! Get that through your thick ass skull!"

The figure nodded. "…Ok. Just remember, we gave you a chance. You just sealed your own fate."

"Blow me." Sheppard said.

The figure turned around and began to walk out the room. As he opened the door, Crowler, Bonaparte, Satyr, Fonda Fontaine, and Mr. Stein fell from the door to the ground.

"No need to bow, people. You have your whole lives for that once our ultimate plan is underway." The stranger said as it stepped over the Duel Academy staff and left the area.

Crowler quickly got up and ran to Sheppard. "Chancellor!! Chancellor!! What was THAT all about? Is Duel Academy in a crisis… again?"

Sheppard was staring at the storm through the window. His sights were set on the figure that that was seen leaving the academy.

"Chancellor!" Crowler said.

Still, Sheppard didn't respond.

"Chancellor Sheppard!! IS DUEL ACADEMY IN…"

"I HEARD YOU, GOD DAMMIT!!!" Sheppard shouted. "I was hoping that I had seen the last of that guy… but now… my greatest fears have come into play…"

"But… who was that?" Bonaparte asked. (with that corny French music playing in the background.

"That… was the leader of a threat even greater than Sartorious OR the Shadow Riders all rolled into one!!" Sheppard said. "Yes… that dark figure was none other than…"

Fontaine suddenly closed the door as Sheppard revealed the identity of the hooded figure. All of the teachers could be heard screaming!

O O O O O O O O

A secret base. Located in an unknown location. Deep under the ground, an elevator touched down at the ground level, and that figure was seen walking out. He walked down a long hallway and into a secluded room, where a giant tube filled with a mysterious fluid attached to a computer system. Inside the tube, a brain was floating around inside. Once the figure walked in, he kneeled before it.

"Rise." The brain said.

The figure stood up. "The message has been sent."

"And Mr. Sheppard… did he… resist?"

"Just as you predicted, master."

"I… thought so… well then… it is time… for us… to finally… to … take over… Duel Academy… and then… the world!!"

"But Master… don't we need to take over Duel Monsters in general?"

"You leave… that to… me. You just… worry about… getting me … a body. OH! And those… Sacred Beast… cards."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO DUEL ACADEMY?! BUT I JUST LEFT THAT HELL HOLE!"

"Do you… question my… orders?!"

"N-no… no sir…"

"Well then… you may… take your… leave."

"Yes sir."

The figure kneeled again, then turned and left the room. "_I do not BELIEVE this shit!"_ He went inside the elevator, then took it up to the floor level.

O O O O O O O O

The storm began to get worse and worse by the hour. However, inside the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, there was a party that was heating up! Everyone was invited, even Slifer Reds! This was a different party however. It was a Toga party hosted by none other than the Brotherhood of Twilight. Everyone in the room was wearing Togas. Except for Zane. He was there for a different reason.

Zane walked around, as if he was scouting the area. A random student ran up to him.

"YO ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!! ISNT THIS PARTY THE SWEETEST!?" he said. Zane grabbed the kid by his toga and slammed him against the wall.

"HAVE YOU BEEN TALKIN SHIT ABOUT ZANE!?!" He shouted.

"W-what?! N-no, man!!" the scared student said.

"You'd better not be lying to me… because I WILL find out. And after that happens… well… they'll need tweezers to pick up the pieces of you." Zane said. He then picked up the student and threw him onto a table of food, completely destroying the table and sending food EVERYWHERE!

"YEAH!! NOW THIS PARTY IS HEATING UP!!" another student said. He ran over and grabbed a hand full of chip dip, and began throwing it at random people. It was then that Hassleberry walked by and grabbed his throwing arm, putting it into a submission hold.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" The student shouted.

"YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT DIP, SON?!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!! COME ON MAN, THIS SHIT HURTS!!"

"Then stop fuckin up our party!!" Hassleberry shouted. Next he threw the student out the window.

Meanwhile, Jaden sat on the couch with Atticus, Bastion, and Alexis. (Of course, Alexis wasn't wearing a toga either.

"Yeah! This is some party! Took us a while to put it together though!" Atticus said.

"Yes, of course… the planning, the food, the location, the…"

"We get the point, Bastion." Atticus said.

Suddenly, Syrus ran through the hall, right past them. "TOGA!! TOGA!! TOGA!!"

"You know, how many times is he going to do that?! That shit is starting to get annoying!!" Jaden said. He stood up and looked over the couch. "SYRUS!! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN SOMEWHERE!!" Jaden then sat back down. "Idiot… must be a Trusedale thing. Just look at the oldest one over there… throwing students around, acting like he's all hard. But he's not! HES NOT!"

Jaden then looked over the couch again. "ZANE, YOU STUPID FAG!! STUPID FAG!!" He then quickly sat back down.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Alexis said.

Zane suddenly turned around. "OH HELL NAW!!! WHO THE **FUCK** SAID THAT?!" He grabbed a nearby broom, and began to swat every person in his sight. Frightened students began to run out of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. They were running so fast their togas fell out. In the end, there were students running in all directions butt naked.

Syrus suddenly stopped running. "Hey… I didn't know it was a naked mile…" He then stripped his toga, then took off running after all the other students. "NA-KED!! NA-KED!! NA-KED!!"

Zane ran out the dorm, looked around, then followed a group of naked students into the bushes. "TALK SHIT ABOUT ZANE WILL YOU?! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS SO BAD WITH THIS BROOM YOU'LL BE PULLING SPLINTERS OUT OF YOUR ASSES FOR MONTHS!!!"

Jaden, Atticus, Bastion, and Alexis walked outside.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna get called into Crowler's office tomorrow morning for this shit…?" Jaden asked.

Atticus suddenly smacked him upside the head.

"OWW! Dude, what the fuck? That was NOT cool!" Jaden said.

"You NEED to watch your damn mouth!" Atticus said.

"I concur. One of these days, Zane is going to find out you're the one badmouthing him. Then he's gonna beat you like a government mule." Bastion said.

"Whatever. Zane's a punk bitch. Always was, always will be." Jaden said, leaning against a wall.

"Well one thing's for sure… we turned a toga party into a million man run… naked!" Atticus said. The boys began to laugh. Alexis yawned.

"Well boys, as much as I love to stand around here looking at naked boys, I'm gonna go to my dorm and go to bed. I kinda got a headache too." She said.

Chazz suddenly appeared from out of nowhere behind her. "I know what'll make you feel better, Lexi!" he said.

"Me kicking you in your damn head?" Alexis asked.

"See, that only makes YOU feel better. I'm talking about something that'll make the BOTH of us feel better!" Chazz said.

"Oh shit… bet I know what's gonna happen next!" Atticus said.

"Me too! And it's gonna be funny as hell!" Jaden said.

Bastion pulled out a camera. "I came prepared this time!"

"Lexi… I'm talking about you and me… going at it ALL NIGHT LONG!" Chazz said. "You'll be moaning, '_Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up'_"

Alexis got so mad, her face turned red.

Hassleberry came running out of the dorm. "SHE'S GONNA BLOW, BOYS!!"

"I know!! Alexis is about to go World War 3 on Chazz's ass!" Jaden laughed.

"Well no sarge… I was talkin' about the the cake I put in the…"

There was a sudden explosion from the kitchen.

"… Oven…" Hassleberry said.

Alexis smiled then looked at Chazz. "Come here, Chazz."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Chazz said, happily.

"…WHAT?!" Jaden, Bastion, and Atticus said in unison.

"Of course I am, Chazzy. Come here." Alexis said.

Chazz walked over to her. It was then that Alexis began to viciously assault Chazz. "YOU STUPID, FREAKY LOOKIN', EGG HEADED, SACK OF GOAT SHIT!!! DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, **EVER** ASK ME FOR SEX, YOU STUPID SHIT HEADED SON OF A FUCK!!!!"

Jaden, Atticus, Bastion, and Hassleberry began to laugh hysterically.

She finally stopped as Chazz laid on the ground, unconscious, with his eyes "X"ed out. She yawned again, then waved at the boys and began to walk back to the girls dorm.

"You sure she'll be ok walking around alone at night?" Bastion asked.

"Um, hello?! Did you see what she just did to Chazz? My sister will be just fine." Atticus said.

Alexis started down the dirt road, when she noticed something strange in the distance. She passed through the forest, and walked over to the spot where Jaden dueled Kagemaru. The case containing the Sacred Beast cards were exposed, and the cards were missing!

Alexis gasped. "Holy shit feathers!! I'd better get the boys!!"

"_What's the rush… Lexi?"_

"Huh?! Chazz, I swear to god, if that's you, I'm gonna…"

"_Not even CLOSE!"_

The robbed stranger emerged from behind the case, then flashed the Sacred Beast cards in front of Alexis.

"What are you doing with those cards! They're dangerous!! Give them to me! Right now!" Alexis ordered.

The figure flipped her off.

"You son of a bitch… you have no IDEA who you're messing with! I will kick your short, stumpy ass!" Alexis shouted.

"So fiery… I like your spirit. I think I'll take you to the master!"

"To… who?!" Alexis said.

The figure suddenly ran at Alexis, jumped up, and hit her upside the head with what looked like a large key. Alexis gasped, dropped to her knees, then dropped flat on her face, unconscious. The figure picked up Alexis and put her over his small shoulders, then dropped a card on the ground. Then he ran away from the area.

O O O O O O O O

The next day, the sun cut through the sky as the storm clouds roared way. Morning dew dropped from each of the leaves, and a cool breeze from the sky passed through Academy Island.

Jaden, Hassleberry, and Syrus woke up in their dorm room.

"That was some party, huh?" Jaden said

"Yeah… um, how did I end up back here? Last thing I remember, I was running through the island naked!" Syrus said.

"Um… some things are better left unsaid, Truesdale." Hassleberry said.

"So… what are we gonna do today?" Jaden asked.

Syrus adjusted his glasses. "Well, we kind of left the Obelisk dorm trashed, so maybe we should…"

Suddenly, campus security (all cladded in what looked like SWAT team uniforms) busted through the windows of the dorm room! They even managed to bust down their front door!

"HOLY SHIT!!" Jaden shouted.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, SOLDIERS!!" Hassleberry shouted.

"HAVENT YOU FUCKERS EVER HEARD OF A DOOR!? WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!" Syrus shouted.

"Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you boys in his office right now! It's urgent!" said the leader of the campus security.

"… And you bastards couldn't have just knocked on the door and told us that?! WE WERE AWAKE YOU KNOW!!" Jaden shouted.

"… We… just wanted to look cool." The leader said.

Jaden and Syrus stormed through the SWAT team and started to walk to Duel Academy.

"First Chazz dives through the window, now shortly after we get it fixed, those assholes had to go and pull that shit!" Jaden complained.

"Yeah! The maintenance crew wont be back over here for another two weeks! Now we have to deal with those damn flies and mesquitos again!" Syrus said.

Hassleberry began to follow them. "AS YOU WERE, SOLDIERS!" he said.

The boys took the long path to Duel Academy. Once they got to the stairway leading to the school, they were met by Chazz (who's face still looked bruised), Atticus, and Bastion.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Jaden asked.

"Fuckin' Campus Patrol busted into my damn room while I was sleeping and told me to go see Chancellor Sheppard!" Atticus said.

"Serious! That shit happened to me too! Haven't those assholes ever heard of a PHONE?!" Chazz shouted. "Wakin' The Chazz up while he's dreaming about… never mind…"

"Let's see what this is about." Bastion said.

"Gulp… you don't think this is about the Toga Party, do you? Or the… gulp… STREAKING!?" Syrus asked in a panic.

"If it is, you're the one who's gonna explain it." Atticus said.

The boys took the elevator to Chancellor Sheppard's office, then walked inside. Sheppard was looking outside with his hand behind his back. "Gentlemen. I'm so glad you could come on such short notice."

"You could have called, you know. Rather than sicking your damn SWAT unit on us!" Hassleberry said.

"My apologies. I had to make sure you knew the urgentness of this meeting. Please, have a seat. " Sheppard said.

There were only three seats in the office. Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, and Atticus looked at one another, then dashed towards the chairs! Sheppard watched in awe as the boys fought over the seats! In the end, the chairs were broken, and the boys were in a dog pile on one another.

"GET YOUR STANK ASS OFF ME, HASSLEBERRY!" Atticus shouted.

"Kiss my ass!" Hassleberry shouted back.

"Uh…" Sheppard said.

The boys got up off the ground, then stood and faced Sheppard. "Moving right along… I don't know if you all realize it, but there was a robbery last night."

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"What was stolen? Some Duel Monster cards?" Syrus asked.

"Yes… but not just any cards… I'm sure you all… except for Hassleberry, remember the Sacred Beast Cards?"

The boys, sans Hassleberry, gasped.

"Uh… did I miss something, soldiers?" he asked.

"How did he get the Gate Keys?!" Chazz asked.

"The thief must have broken into my office late last night. And it wasn't just the Sacred Beast Cards that were stolen…" Sheppard said.

"Wait, there's more?" Atticus asked.

"Yes… and you wont like this part… especially you, Rhodes. The thief who stole the Sacred Beast cards… kidnapped Alexis as well!!" Sheppard said.

"WHAT!!?" All the boys shouted.

"THEY KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE LEXI!?" Atticus shouted. "OH HELL NAW!! FUCK NAW!!! ITS ON!! WHO THE FUCK DID IT!!! WHOS THE DEAD MAN!!?"

"This calling card was found at the scene of the crime." Sheppard said as he threw the card on the desk. The boys gathered around the card and gasped. The look of fear was in all of their eyes.

"Is… IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!" Jaden asked.

"Yes… the person who did it… was Mickey Mouse!!" Sheppard shouted.

"OH fuck me…" Chazz said below his breath.

Atticus walked up to Chazz. "What?! Whats wrong, Chazz!!"

"Those fucks… THAT DAMN DISNEY!! THEY BOUGHT OUT THE PRINCETON CORPORATION!!" Chazz said with rage on his face.

"They are out to take over the world… they already own more than half of it!!" Sheppard said.

"I notice that… you cant go anywhere without seeing those fuckin' mouse ears!" Jaden said.

Atticus was livid! He had a look of rage in his face and his fist shook uncontrollably. "Those… bastards… kidnapping my sister… who the hell do they think they are!!" he said.

"So its true…" Syrus said sadly. "Disney truly is out to take over the world…"

"You have no idea how right you are, Truesdale." Sheppard said.

"Chancellor Sheppard! There's more to this, isn't there?" Jaden asked.

Suddenly, the curtains closed in all of the windows, and Sheppard locked the door. "What I am about to tell you boys should not leave this room. This is a secret that only few men know and live to tell the tale… I of course am one of those men."

Bastion nodded.

Sheppared continued. "Do you all know who Walt Disney is?"

"Affirmative! He's the father of Disney!" Hassleberry said.

"That's right. He's the mastermind behind this whole uprising utopia. As you all know, some time ago, before Disney passed away, his dying wish was to have his brain frozen and preserved until the year when cyborgs are to be created. Then they would add his brain to the cyborg and he would live again." Sheppard explained.

"Yeah, I heard about that! I heard it was just a rumor, though." Jaden said.

"That was no rumor, Yuki. As a matter of fact, that was half of the truth. Disney's brain was preserved alright, but rather than be frozen, it was kept in a scientific bio-lab, where Disney continues to this day to watch over and take over the world little by little." Sheppard said. "The entertainment… that's just a cover up. Disney is evil to the core! If we don't act now, Soon… they'll take over Yu-Gi-Oh!... then the entire world!"

"NO!" Jaden shouted.

"We will NOT allow that to happen, sir!" Bastion said.

"Right! Those bastards are gonna pay for what they did to the Princeton name!" Chazz shouted.

"And to my sister!" Atticus said.

"Sam Hill! Looks like war has been declared!" Hassleberry said.

"… why do I have the feeling this isn't going to end well?" Syrus said to himself.

"I'm secretly working with Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus to fight Disney… but I fear they may be too powerful for us now… that's why I called upon you all for as a last resort." Sheppard said.

"Don't worry sir! There's no way Disney is going to take over Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!" Jaden said. "We'll fight for our freedom!"

"I'm sure you will… just be prepared when the time comes." Sheppard said.

"Leave it to use, Chancellor. Disney will NOT get away with this!" Atticus said. He turned and left the room, with the other students following him. Once they left, Sheppard grew serious. _"I cant BELIEVE I let this get as far as it did… I just hope they aren't doing anything stupid with the Sacred Beast cards!"_

Outside Duel Academy, the boys stood around in a circle. Atticus, normally the life of the party, was in a serious mood. "Ok guys, war has been declared. My sister has been captured, and I'm uber pissed about it!"

"So what's our first move? We don't even know where to start." Syrus said.

"Son, if we want to end this, we have to take down the head honcho himself! Walt Disney!" Hassleberry said.

"Oh, I knew that!" Syrus said.

"Problem is, where are we gonna find that sack of shit?! Go on the internet and look up Walt Disney's Brain?" Chazz said.

"Of course not, Chazz. That's SO un-scientifical!" Bastion said.

"Shut the FUCK up Bastion! Seriously!" Chazz shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Atticus said. "I'll handle everything. Tonight. 2am. There's going to be a mandatory meeting of the Brotherhood of Twilight! You hear me? MANDATORY!! If any of you don't show up… ok, I'm going to be one hundred percent serious… if you don't show up, I wil PERSONALLY fuck you up."

"Ok…" Jaden said.

Atticus then turned and walked away. The others talked amongst themselves, then eventually went their separate ways. Listening around the corner, however, was Zane! He had a serious face as he watched the boys leave the academy.

"… Alexis…" he said.

_**Later that night…**_

It was 2 in the morning, and Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry was seen entering the shed next to the Ra Yellow dorms. Once inside, they took their seats and awaited Atticus, who always liked to be fashionably late. Not this time however. No sooner after the boys entered, Atticus was right behind them!

"Da fuck?!" Chazz said.

"Wow! Atticus is actually on time!" Syrus said.

"Miracles around every corner!" Jaden said.

"Yeah I couldn't afford to be late today. After all… this is WAR! And this wont be an easy battle, boys… this will be the fight of our entire lives!!" Atticus said.

"Should we fail this battle… we'll be apart of the Mickey Mouse barracks!" Hassleberry said.

Jaden suddenly stood up. "Who does Disney think they are!? Its bad enough they're leaving their mark all over the world, but what do they want with Duel Monsters?!"

"They want their name on it, that's why! Well guess what? We aren't gonna let them happen!!" Atticus said.

"Don't forget, losers! I got a bone to pick with those fuckers for what they did to the Princeton name!" Chazz shouted.

"Oh you'll have your revenge Chazz… cuz' we're taking the fight to their front door!" Atticus said.

"Wait, hold on! You mean we're going after Walt Disney himself?!" Bastion said.

"That's right! Without Walt, the whole Disney empire will crumble! You see the whole day, I've been doing some top secret research on Disney! It seems our friend Walt is hiding out in a secret lab underneath Walt Disney World! So were gonna go there and bitch slap that brain and put an end to this crap once and for all!" Atticus explained.

"We're going to Disney World?! But wait, that's in Florida!" Syrus said.

"I know Sy. I already explained everything to Sheppard. He's got our backs when it comes to air fare." Atticus said.

"And… what about Hotel stay?" Syrus asked.

"Syrus! This is war! Have you ever heard of soldiers staying in the fuckin' Holiday Inn during World War I?" Atticus said.

"Oh sorry…"

"So, we're all going to fuck this place up, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yep. Which brings me to my next order of business." Atticus said. "Disney may try a sneak attack, and without us here, all the students will be royally fucked, because we know those little pussies don't know anything outside Duel Monsters, so Sheppard gave us permission to hold some special training to whip them into shape."

"Even the Obelisk Blues? You know how stubborn those soldiers are!" Hassleberry said.

"ESPECIALLY the Obelisk Blues." Atticus said. "Now as for us, all six if us will be going. However, this is going to be our most dangerous challenge ever…"

Syrus gulped as fear grabbed his heart.

"… Now I know normally we vote on stuff like this, but desperate times calls for desperate measures, so I've enlisted THREE new members to the Brotherhood of Twilight."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!" Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, and Hassleberry shouted.

There was commotion in the room as they all shouted at once.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Atticus shouted.

"What the hell?! I thought this was supposed to be a secret organization!!" Jaden shouted.

"It's temporary! Only until we take care of Disney! After that, they hit the bricks!" Atticus said.

"They damn well better! We cant have no new fucks crampin' The Chazz's style! Its bad enough I have to hang with you fucks!" Chazz said.

"Without further ado… let me introduce…" Atticus walked over to the door. "… everyone's favorite stoner… BELOWSKI!!"

The Little Belowski walked in looking around. He then looked at Jaden and the others. "Duuuuuuuuude… I have NO idea what's goin on…" he said.

"…what…" Bastion said.

"Why would you even THINK bring that new age hippy!?" Chazz shouted.

"Just trust me on this one, guys. Anyways, presenting member number two… ZANE TRUESDALE!!"

"Oh what the fuck, man!?" Jaden said as he threw his arms up.

Zane walked to the doorway. "I am NOT walking into that dirty ass shed. Let me just say this. I'm only joining you fuckers because I need a way to get to florida. After that, you bitches are on your own." He then walked away.

"Zane Truesdale, gentlemen!" Atticus said, clapping.

"… Stuck up bitch." Jaden said.

"And finally… the last member… making his Fast Times debut… our last new member… ASTER PHOENIX!!!" Atticus shouted.

Aster suddenly strutted inside the shed. "Fuckers, fuckers, fuckers! It must be a pleasure for you to be in MY presence!" he said.

"… OH HELL NAW!!" Jaden shouted. "I'M DRAWING THE LINE RIGHT HERE, ATTICUS!! BELOWSKI?! WHATEVER!! ZANE?! I GUESS! BUT ASTER PHOENIX!!? I DON'T FUCKIN THINK SO!!!"

"Whats wrong, Jaden?! Still crying cuz I whooped your ass the second year… with your own fuckin Elemental Heroes!?" Aster said, tauntingly.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A…"

Atticus ran in between the boys. "THAT'S ENOUGH!! SAVE IT FOR DISNEY, YOU TWO!"

"Wow… with this platoon, we're gonna make Disney our bitches!" Hassleberry said.

"That's right! We aren't gonna stop til there's nothing left! You see, stealing the Sacred Beast cards was one thing, but kidnapping Alexis?! That's the shit that broke the camel's back!! We WILL make them pay!" Atticus said.

"Yeah… if they hurt my Lexi…" Chazz said.

"So, when does this so called training start?" Bastion asked.

"Tomorrow. And the day after, we leave for Walt Disney World. Once there, we're gonna set up a military-like base camp. We'll then wait for some Disney person to walk by, hold his ass hostage, and pump them for information!" Atticus explained. "Now… let's head to bed. We start as soon as I wake my ass up."

As everybody left, Jaden and Aster walked out shoving each other. Syrus walked over to Atticus.

"Hey Atticus… is it true that Disney brainwashes their employees before they work at Disneyland."

"Yep. That was the first thing I learned during my research. Then, when they try to quit… those employees are never seen or heard from again." Atticus said.

"Th-those sick fucks!" Syrus shouted.

"And that's why we've gotta stop them!" Atticus said.

As soon as Atticus and Syrus left, they locked the shed and headed to their dorms. The next day, they began to set up the gym to look like a fitness center. Outside, the Brotherhood turned most of the area into an obstacle course. There were also flyers posted all around the school, urging the students to join the training program. A group of Ra Yellow students, inside the school, stood around one of the flyers. Beauregard began to read it.

"Duuuuhhh… Dis..ney… uh.. train…ing… tree… out… duh, Brier? What's a Tree-out?"

"TRY OUT, you half-a-meatball!" Little Brier said.

Atticus was suddenly seen walking down the hall, pulling a wagon full of training equipment, like boxing gloves, barbells, etc. Dimitri flagged him down. "Hey Atticus! What's this Disney Training about?" he asked.

"Well to make a long story short, Sheppard wants us to train for the biggest battle of our young lives." Atticus said.

"Um… to fight… Disney?" Dimitri asked.

Atticus nodded.

The Ra Yellow students began to laugh. Atticus started clapping his hands to get their attention. "You all think it's funny, but it's the god damn truth! That Mickey Mouse bastard invaded the island, stole the Sacred Beast cards… AND kidnapped Alexis!!"

The Ras began to talk among themselves. Each with serious looks on their faces.

"Now I don't know about you all, but I've been fighting the urge to bitch slap those mouse ear wearing hey-there-hi-there-ho-there mousekateers right in the fuckin' mouths! Disney is taking over EVERYTHING and you don't even know it! TV, movies, magazines, stores, businesses… hell, even Anime itself is beginning to fall into the hands of Disney! You guys ever here of something called Jetix?!"

"I have!" one of the students said. "It sucks ass! Why cant they just let Power Rangers rest in peace?!"

"And what about that one video game? Spectrobes, I think it's called! Man, talk about a rip off!" another Ra student said.

"… But I like that game…" Brier said quietly.

"See?! SEE! Its like Jaden said! You cant go anywhere without seeing those fuckin' mouse ears on something!! And whats all this crap I've been hearing about them catering to the teenybopper community?! Hannah Montana?! Lizzie McGuire?! That's So Raven?! IT ALL HAS GOT TO GO!!" Atticus shouted. "If we all stand together, WE will be the mighty force that ends the evil Disney legacy!!"

"Duh… how are we gonna do that…?" Beauregard asked.

Atticus turned to him. "Just show up at the 'tree-out', ya big dumb bitch!" he said. He, an all the Ra Yellows laughed at the giant duelist. The laughter suddenly turned to murmurs as the students moved aside. Zane suddenly walked up to the bulletin board, took down the flyer, read it over, balled it up, then threw it on the ground.

"We're duelists, not a bunch of fuckin' barbarians. Try to remember why you morons are all here." He said. The then began to walk away.

Atticus curled his lip as he walked over to the crumpled up flyer on the ground. He picked it up and unballed it. "HEY MAN, THAT'S MY FLYER!! I WORKED HARD ON THAT!!" He turned to the Ra students. "… You all saw that, right?! He ran like a little bitch! Yeah, he ran like a little bitch! Zane don't want none of this! He doesn't want none of Nightshroud!!" It was then that Atticus noticed a few of the kids with the Deer in the headlights look on their faces. He turned around to see Zane standing right behind him, with an angry look on his face. Atticus slowly looked Zane up and down, and started to pat his chest with the flyer.

"Y-your school needs you! Y-y-your sc-school needs you! Y-you be at the 'tree-out' this afternoon…" He said as he slowly started to back away. He grabbed his wagon and ran off to the gym.

_**Moments later…**_

Training began! Students were running the obstacle courses, working out in the gym, and doing some intense training to prepare for a Disney invasion. Hassleberry wreslted with a bunch of students and beat each one of them. Bastion, Syrus, Chazz, and Jaden stood on the sidelines.

"COME ON!! ONE OF YOU SORRY SLABS OF HIDE HAS TO BEAT ME!! YA'LL ARE NO MATCH FOR DISNEY IF YOU CANT EVEN KNOCK OL' HASSLEBERRY OUTTA THE RING!!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Give it up, dude. They're scared of you." Jaden said.

"Best to challenge someone else." Bastion said.

"Like who?! How bout you, Chazz!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Psh!" Chazz said. He turned and walked away. "You can kiss the richest part of my ass, Bumbleberry!" he shouted back.

"HEY!! WHY DON'T YOU GET UP HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, RICH BOY!!" Hassleberry shouted back at him. Chazz simply held up his hand and flipped Hassleberry off as he left the gym.

"Original Yu-Gi-Oh! Flashbacks anyone?" Syrus said. Hassleberry then looked at him. "HOW BOUT YOU, TRUESDALE?! FEEL LIKE GETTIN' YOUR ASS KICKED TODAY?!"

"N-no!" Syrus said.

"Yes you do! Get yer' wimpy ass in the ring!" Hassleberry shouted back.

Chazz, upon hearing this, ran back and picked the unsuspecting Syrus up.

"WHAT THE… CHAZZ?! PUT ME DOWN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Syrus shouted.

"Gonna watch you get your ass kicked!" Chazz said as he threw Syrus into the ring.

"OH MAN!" Syrus said as he quickly got to his feet.

"I'M COMIN' FOR YA, TRUESDALE!!" Hassleberry shouted as he charged at poor Syrus.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Syrus shouted as he threw a fist forward. The punch caught Hassleberry right in the nose. It was then that our favorite wannabe soldier dropped to the ground, in tears.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWW!!! OOOWWWW SHIT!!! TIME OUT!!! TIME THE FUCK OUT!!! HE HIT ME IN MY NOSE!!! HE HIT ME IN MY DAMN NOSE!!! OH GOD, I THINK ITS BROKEN!!!!! OOOOOWWWW!!!! OOOWOOOOOWWW!!!" He screamed.

"Huh…?" Syrus said in disbelief, staring at Hassleberry, then his tiny fist.

Jaden, Chazz, and Bastion watched the scene, shocked.

"Duuuuuuuuude…" Jaden said. "Sy, you kick ass!"

"I never would have believed that if I didn't see it with my own eyes…" Bastion said.

"Damn! See, that loud mouth never would have shut up if I didn't throw his little ass in that ring." Chazz said.

Syrus climbed out of the ring to join his friends.

"I didn't know Hassleberry was such a… dare I say it… wimp!" Syrus said, happily.

"Good stuff, Sy ol buddy!" Jaden said.

"Thanks!" Syrus said.

"Guess you're not that much of a pussy after all. I hearby promote you from pussy, to bitch!" Chazz said.

"Hey Chazz… how 'bout I deck your ass next?" Syrus asked.

"Bitch, ill kick you in the nuts. Don't get all high and might just because you put down that wannabe military fuck." Chazz said.

Atticus suddenly walked up to the others with an angry look on his face.

"Atticus? What's the matter?" Bastion asked.

"Have any of you guys seen Aster around here?" Atticus asked.

"No, why?" Syrus asked.

"That motherfucker! I told him to be here for training! We all have to be in top notch shape if we're gonna storm the Disney stronghold, but I cant find that bastard any where!" Atticus explained.

"Hmmm… I bet I know where he is." Jaden said. "Stay here, I'll go get him."

He left the gym and began to walk all the way to the harbor. He pulled out a bush that was used for hiding in and crept over to the docks, where Aster's house boat was parked.

"_Yep… just as I thought!" _Jaden thought.

Aster was sitting on the deck of his boat eating a T-bone steak dinner. The dinner had shrimp, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"OH MY GOD! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Jaden shouted. He ditched his bush disguise and walked straight up to Aster's boat and boarded it. He approached the pro league duelist in a very pissed off manor.

"Hey, Aster!" Jaden said. Aster never turned around.

"Phoenix!?" Jaden said. Still, Aster didn't turn around.

"BITCH!" Jaden shouted.

"… The fuck do you want, Yuki. Don't you see me trying to eat?!" Aster said, not once turning around.

"Did you forget?! Training?! Today?! Gym?!" Jaden said.

"Fuck that shit. I'm just too cool for that." Aster said.

"What, so you think you're 'too cool' to help us fight Disney or something?!" Jaden said.

"Whatever. I'm only doing this for publicity. You know how I roll." Aster said.

"YOU GOD DAMN…" Jaden shrieked. He suddenly ran over to the table, picked up Aster's steak, turned around, then slapped Aster in the face with it! Aster let out a yelp, then let anger take over his body as grease and steak sauce dripped from his cheek.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKIN' SLAP ME IN THE FACE WITH A SLAB OF MEAT?!" Aster shouted as he suddenly stood up.

"I SURE DID, BITCH! YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Jaden shouted back. He suddenly slapped Aster in the other cheek with the steak. "There fucker! NOW you look coordinated!!" he laughed.

"I'M ABOUT TO KICK THE HIGH, HOLY SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!" Aster shouted. He charged at Jaden, who ducked past him, then jumped out of the houseboat. Jaden began to run down the harbor. Aster ran to the controls and turned the boat around and began chasing him along the shore. Jaden suddenly made a sharp turn and ran towards the Island.

"YEAH BITCH!! LET'S SEE YOU DRAG THAT BIG ASS BOAT THIS FAR!!" He laughed. He turned around and began to spank his rear at Aster.

"I BET YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, DON'T YOU, YOU GAY BASTARD!! I SHOULD START CALLING YOU ASS-TER PHOENIX!!!" Jaden taunted.

The house boat turned towards where Jaden was standing, went in reverse, and sped towards the shore.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Jaden asked.

The house boat suddenly jumped over the docks, and was aimed right at Jaden!

"Hey, Ass-ter!! Even if you get that damn boat on the island, you aren't gonna go very far on land! Damn idiot!" Jaden laughed.

Jaden moved out of the way the second Aster's house boat landed in the sand.

"_GO-GO GADGET, TANK!!"_ Aster shouted from the boat.

The boat suddenly turned into a tank! From the top, Aster, along with the controls, were seen rising upwards. He was stationed behind a sentry gun. "_LOCK AND LOAD, BITCH!" _

"Oh, you have GOT to be fuckin kidding me!!" Jaden said. He broke into a mad dash down the beach, with Aster close behind him firing his sentry gun at Jaden.

_**Meanwhile… back at the Gym…**_

All the students were rallied together. They all faced a small stage where Atticus, Bastion, and Syrus were on giving a pep talk. Hassleberry wimpered in a corner, rubbing his nose.

"And so my friends… you're all ready for if Disney tries a sneak attack on the Academy. Hopefully we wont give them that chance because tomorrow, Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, Syrus, myself, Zane, Aster Phoenix, and the Little Belowski will infiltrate Disney's base, kill Walt Disney's Brain, and vanquish that evil bastard from this world once and for all!!"

The students all began to cheer.

Syrus walked up and threw his fist into the air. "UNITED WE STAND!!!"

"DIVIDED WE FALL!!" The students shouted back.

"Bah!" Bastion said. He was holding an original cover art poster for The Little Mermaid. "I don't see any penis' in this picture!"

Atticus looked over his shoulder. "Right there. Look at that tower… just JUST like one."

"Oh… OH!! I SEE IT NOW!!! THOSE SICK BASTARDS!! DON'T THEY KNOW KIDS LOOK AT THESE?!" Bastion said.

"Yep. That still doesn't stop them! Remember that one scene in The Lion King? With the flowers? Where Simba and Nala plop down?! Yep, I did that thousands of times, and it spells out SEX!" Atticus said back.

Syrus turned to face them. "And don't forget the scene on Aladdin where he says, '_take off your clothes'!"_

"Exactly!" Atticus said. "Disney CLAIMS that he says, '_take off and go'_… BULL SHIT!"

"Hey." Bastion said, looking around. "Whatever happened to Jaden? I thought he was getting Aster."

"I don't know… That damn Aster… I'm gonna kick his…"

Suddenly, Aster's houseboat turned tank busted through the walls of the Gym! Frightened students ran and dove out of the way. The tank continued through the Gym, plowing through P.E. equipment, til it finally hit the other side of the wall and stopped. The top opened and Jaden and Aster popped out and landed on the ground. They were both in a fierce struggle, grappling each other to the ground, occasionally slapping each other. All the student gathered around them yelling out, "FIGHT!"

Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte ran into the Gym after hearing the commotion.

"… Monsiuer…_(shut up, I know I spelled that wrong!_), why is there a TANK in the gym…" Bonaparte said.

"I don't EVEN want to know… lets just get the fuck out of here and let Sheppard handle this…" Crowler said. The two turned around and ran away from the scene.

**And so, the stage has been set. Jaden and friends are set to storm Disney World to not only save Alexis, but to save the world from Walt Disney's Brain and Mickey Mouse! Stay tuned!!**

**Ok, before I start getting those reviews and comments, let me just clear this up right now! If you know, me, you KNOW I got love for Disney. I love me some Kingdom Hearts! That's why I'm making fun of them out of love! Haha! Anyways, R&R and ill update soon. Sorry it took so long… I haven't really been motivated to write lately.**


	7. The Florida Stakeout

_**For the dude who sent me that messege about Syrus, my answer is NO!! Syrus STAYS in the story! I happen to be a big fan of his ever since I saw the episode where he stood up to Zane and ALMOST beat him! It was a proud moment for Sy! I think it was called Tough Love. Anyways, I wont keep you all waiting any longer. Here's the next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own Disney. There, I said it. Don't sue!

Deep, deep underground, in a secret base underneath Disney World, Mickey Mouse had returned to the brain of Walt Disney. Once he entered Walt's private quarters, he immediately bowed to his knees.

"Rise." The brain said.

"Mr. Disney, sir. I have returned."

"Excellent… did you… bring me… the Sacred… Beast… Cards?"

Mickey reached into his robe and pulled out the three Sacred Beast Cards, then flashed them in front of him.

"EXCELLENT!" Walt said. "You have… served me… well… Mickey. Place the… Sacred Beast cards… in the… Energy… Converter…"

Mickey walked over to a strange machine that was attached to the large tube where Disney's brain was housed. He inserted the three cards, and energy began to flow to the tube. The fluid inside began to boil.

"OH YES… YES… I CAN FEEL POWER NOW!!! ALL I NEED IS A BODY!! So Mickey… have you found me a body yet?" Disney asked.

"Yes I did. A rather fiery spirit if I do say so myself! Haha!" Mickey said. He pulled a remote out of his trench coat and turned on a monitor. A room appeared on the monitor, with Alexis unconscious on a bed. She began to stir and look around.

"Uh… where am I?" she asked.

She looked around to see that she was in a really nice hotel room. The windows had prison bars on them and the door was sealed shut. She got off the bed and walked over to the door and tried opening it. However, it was a no go.

"What the hell?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! SOMEBODY BETTER GET IN HERE AND START TALKING BEFORE I GO BITCH STYLE LEVEL FIVE UP IN HERE!!! SOMEBODY GET IN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!"

Alexis then ran over and grabbed a chair from a desk and threw it across the room. It hit the closet and shattered. Next she ran over to the tv and pushed it off it's stand.

"… See? Spirited, just like you wanted! Fiesty too!" Mickey said.

"… WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Disney shouted.

Mickey's mouth dropped. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! You asked for a body, so I got you one!"

"THAT'S A FEMALE!!! WHAT ARE YOU, DUMBO OR SOMETHING?! WHEN I ASKED FOR A BODY, I WANTED A MALE'S BODY!!"

"But… but… you didn't say that…" Mickey said.

"SILENCE!!!" Disney shouted. "YOU GO BACK TO THAT DAMN SCHOOL AND GET ME A BODY!! RIGHT NOW!! AND IF YOU COME BACK WITH SOME CRAP LIKE THIS I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND SELL YOU TO WARNER BROS!!"

Mickey gasped. "Y-yes sir! I wont fail you again!" He then ran out of the room and took the elevator back to the ground level.

"Stupid fuckin' brain! One of these days, I swear! _I'll sell you to Warner Bros!_ You wish you stupid blob of shit!" Mickey complained. "I'm not going back to that damn Duel Academy! This time I'm sending Donald and Goofy!"

**X X X X X X X**

Hassleberry and Syrus sat in the waiting room of the Guidance Counselor's office in Duel Academy. They both sat reading Duel magazines as they waited for there best friend to finish with his appointment.

"So… do you think these sessions are actually helping Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"You'd be surprised son. I mean, he's a lot less angry nowadays." Hassleberry responded, not once looking up from his magazine.

Syrus looked at him. "I don't know… he looks about the same to me." He then looked at the door. "I wonder what goes on in there?"

Inside the room, Jaden laid on the patient's sofa, while Fonda Fontaine sat next to him on a stool, holding a clip board and taking notes.

"Now Jaden… I want you to admit that you are a very angry individual." Fontaine said.

"Now why the FUCK would I do that?! I'm not angry! I don't even know why you guys have me doing this shit!" Jaden responded.

"Because all your friends agreed that you are angry and you need help." Fontaine responded.

"Well you tell them they're all full of shit." Jaden said, turning his back to Fontaine.

"They want you to have your anger in check before you invade Disney World." Fontaine said, trying to reason with him. Jaden turned back to her. "YOU KNOW WHAT!? CHAZZ IS THE ANGRY ONE!! WHY THE FUCK DOESN'T HE HAVE TO DO THIS SHIT?!" He then went back to facing the wall.

"Now Chazz… is he the source of your anger?" Fontaine asked.

"Who Chazz? Hell no. He's not even worth my anger… hey wait! I told you I'm NOT angry!!" Jaden responded.

"Well then tell me Jaden… Who makes you angry." Fontaine asked him.

"YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!!! ASKING ME THE SAME FUCKIN' QUESTIONS!! YOU'RE LIKE A WASP AT A FUCKIN' BARBEQUE, BUZZING ALL IN MY EAR, ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!! THAT SHIT'S PISSIN' ME OFF!"

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere… who else makes you mad?"

Jaden turned halfway around, just enough to see her out the corner of his eye. "I don't know what the FUCK you're talking about."

"Yes, you do know what the FUCK I'm talking about." Fontaine responded. "Now think WHO makes you mad?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me the hell alone?!" Jaden said.

Fontaine nodded.

"Fine." Jaden turned back around to face her. "Blair Flannigan… stupid little kid… how old is she, like 4?! Why the hell did they even let her in here?! Always following me around, sticking to my damn leg like a horny little dog… or like a velcro midget! It fuckin' takes the jaws of life to get her puny ass off of me!"

"Mm hmm…" Fontaine hummed as she scribbled something on her clipboard.

"Next, there's that punk bitch, Aster Phoenix… think's he's so hot because he's in the pro leagues, walkin' around like his shit don't stink!! Cocky bastard!! I'd like to finish the smack down I gave his ass in the gym yesterday!!"

"Oh my…" Fontaine said, still writing.

"Then there's Zane… my ol' rival Zane Truesdale… I can go on all day about that fudge packer! What the FUCK is he still doing here?! I mean didn't he graduate like 2 years ago?! Why the fuck is he still walking around campus like he's a damn student! All up in that Obelisk Blue uniform! You know what he reminds me of?! One of those newly graduated students who was all popular in high school, then realize that they aren't shit in the real world so they have no choice but to go back to high school and fuck with all the freshmen!! That's just sad right there!! SAD!!" Jaden said.

"Well Jaden, I can see that we're getting somewhere…" Miss Fontaine said.

"What are you talking about now, Fontaine." Jaden asked.

"You definitely have a lot of pent up anger…"

"IM NOT ANGRY!!"

"… AND a very bad case of just plain being indenial. So what I want you to do it, everytime you feel yourself getting mad…" Fontaine suddenly put her clipboard down and grabbed her ears. "… I want you to grab your ears and say, 'Wakka Wakka Doo'."

There was silence in the room as Jaden watched Miss Fontaine.

"Oh, you have GOT to be fuckin' kidding me." Jaden said.

"Do I LOOK like I'm fuckin' kidding you?" Fontaine asked.

"What the hell do you think I am, Fozzie Bear?! I'm not doing that shit!!" Jaden shouted. He then jumped up off the couch and left the room.

"I'll see you next week, Jaden!" Fontaine said.

"_Yeah, I'll eat shit!" _Jaden shouted back from the hall.

"That's what you've been saying the past 2 months." Fontaine said.

Once Jaden walked through the waiting room, he snapped his fingers to get the attention of Syrus and Hassleberry, and the three of them left the room.

"So how was it, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jaden responded.

"Awww, why not." Syrus asked.

"I JUST DON'T!" Jaden shot back.

X X X X X X X

At the docks of Academy Island, Atticus, Bastion, and Chazz prepared for the dangerous journey. The school SWAT unit was loading boxes onto a large ship.

"That's all the supplies I could manage to get from my family's company." Chazz said in a serious manner. Atticus patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Chazz. We'll get those bastards back for robbing your family of their company."

"I know, Atticus. I know."

"So, we're going to camp out outside Disney World? The possibility of us getting caught are more than a half." Bastion said.

"Don't sweat it. We'll have our base set up deep in a forest next to the place. It'll be harder for us to catch a Disney character, but we still have to think of our safety while we're out there." Atticus explained.

"All the shit we got, it looks like it's going to be a military base camp." Chazz said.

"That's basically what it is dude…" Atticus said. He then looked over at Bastion. "What's wrong, Bastion… you look even more pale than usual."

"… It's the island… I mean, I know we're training the students and everything to protect it while we're gone, but I still don't think that's enough." Bastion said.

"For once I agree with needle dick over here." Chazz said. "Let's face it, have this school cant duel for shit. So what makes you think they can protect the island. They suck Ojama balls!"

"I'm way ahead of you, boys." Atticus said. "I've enlisted some reinforcements to help protect the island. They'll be here tomorrow morning"

"You think these new guys you "enlisted" will stand a chance against Disney?" Bastion asked.

"… It'll give the school a fighting chance." Atticus said, not looking at Bastion.

"So who are these losers?" Chazz asked.

"You'll just have to wait til tomorrow. All I'm gonna say is, one of them beat you in a duel some time ago."Atticus said.

"Oh god, you don't mean…"

"Yep." Atticus said.

Across the docks, Zane stood watching the three boys help with the loading of the ship. He simply snorted, then walked away.

"HEY BRO!"

Zane turned around to see Syrus running at him, waving his little arm around. Syrus finally caught up to him and began to catch his breath.

"Hey… Bro… I just wanted… to say… I'm glad… you decided… to come with us…" Syrus said through his panting.

"Hmph." Zane said. "I'm not going to lie to you Syrus. The only reason I agreed to this was to get a ride to Florida. Once we get there, I'm gone."

"But Zane…"

"Alexis is the only person on this island that I actually like."

"…really…" Syrus said sadly.

"You're my brother. I'm obligated to like you."

"Thanks… I think."

"Anyways, I'm saving her my own way, without those fuck-up friends of yours getting in my way."

"Yeah, I guess… especially after what I just found out."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, nothing… just a Disney character has been talking shit on you is all."

Zane suddenly turned red from anger. His catchphrase soon vibrated throughout the Island. "_**OH HELL NAW!!!"**_

Zane soon stormed off in a blind rage. Syrus smiled as he watched his older brother leave.

Hassleberry soon poked his head out from the bushes. "Did it work!?"

"Yep! Just like Atticus said it would!" Syrus said. "But I don't get it? Why would he want us to do this?"

"Because it'll keep him from knowing that Jaden's the one talkin' shit on him. Plus having him in ass rompin' mode doesn't hurt either!" Hassleberry responded.

"Guess you're right." Syrus said.

Soon, night fall soon blanketed Academy Island. Everyone was asleep in their respected dorms. The members of the Brotherhood of Twilight couldn't sleep, for they knew that the next day, they would embark on the most dangerous journey of their young lives. All except Jaden that is, who slept like a newborn baby.

The next morning soon arrived. Everybody was awake at the docks, except for Belowski (who slept on the ship that was taking everyone to Florida) and of course, Aster Phoenix. The whole school and staff were also at the docks to see Jaden and friends off.

"We are all counting on you boys. You simply must pull the plug on Disney's life support chamber!" Sheppard said.

"You can count on us, sir!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, we aren't gonna come back until we break all our feet off in those Disney bastard's asses!" Atticus said.

Suddenly, in the distance, another boat came into view.

"Look!" Syrus said. Everyone turned and watched the boat as it pulled into the harbor.

"AWESOME!! It's the special forces that I called to help you guys defend the school!" Atticus said.

"Great! Now we can see who these geeks are!" Chazz said.

The bridge dropped from the ship to the port, and from out of the ship came Jesse Anderson, Axel Brodie, Jim Cook, and Adrian Gecko. Everyone cheered as the four exchange duelists bored the island.

"Hey Atticus! Thanks for the call! You sure you don't want us to come with ya?" Jesse asked.

"Thanks for coming. I would ask you all to come, but it would draw too much attention." Atticus said.

"It's all good, yo!" Axel said. "Any Disney fucks step foot on this island…" He suddenly pulled out his gold gun like duel disk and held it sideways. "IMMA BUST A CAP IN THEY ASS, FEEL ME?!"

Adrian backed up. "Damn 'bro', save it for the mousekateers!"

"Ey, don't worry bout us, mate. You just go take care of that evil corporation. We'll hold down the fort here!" Jim said.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Jaden said.

"WAIT!" Atticus said. "Someone's missing!"

The group all looked around, confused. It was then that Chazz noticed who the missing person was. "Where the fuck is that wanna be stoner?"

"Oh Belowski? He's sleeping on the ship." Syrus said.

"I know who it is!" Atticus said. "Where the FUCK is Aster!?"

"I know where he is." Jaden said. He began to walk down the dockside.

"Where are you going, Jaden?" Bastion asked.

"To get that lazy son of a bitch!" Jaden shouted back. He walked down to where Aster's houseboat was docked, then ran and jumped up on the rails, then climbed inside. He looked into the window to see Aster sound asleep inside. Jaden suddenly got a great idea! It was enough to have him hold his mouth to keep from laughing. He quickly ran back to where the group was to track down Dorothy.

"Hey Dorothy! Mind if I burrow some stuff from your kitchen?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not, honey!" Dorothy said.

"Cool! Thanks!" Jaden said as he ran back towards Duel Academy. Everyone looked at one another, confused.

Jaden returned a few minutes later with arms full of ice cream, broccoli, and beans. He went right back to Aster's houseboat and boarded it. He then put the stuff down so that he could pick the lock to the door. Once it was open, he picked the stuff back up and walked inside.

Aster, who was still sleeping and unaware of the fact that his boat just got broken into, turned over the opposite way. "_MMmmm… Mai Valentine… give it to me, baby…"_ he muttered.

Jaden began to stuff his face with ice cream, broccoli, and beans. Then he pulled out a vanilla milkshake and chugged it all down.

"_Wait for it… wait for it…" _ Jaden said to himself. Five minutes later, there was a large rumbling in his stomach. "_THERE IT GOES!! THERE'S A RUMBLY IN MY TUMBLY!"_

He quickly ran over to Aster and pushed his head so his face was pointed straight up. He then got on the bed, turned around, and pulled down his pants and boxers. Next, he squatted down over Aster's face to where his "cheeks" where an inch from Aster's nose.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!" Jaden shouted.

It was then that the loudest fart in history was heard throughout Academy Island.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dr. Crowler shouted.

Everyone was still looking around, shocked.

"Did that come from that boat Jaden was on?!" Jesse asked.

Syrus suddenly got shocked. "OH MY GOD!! YOU DON'T THINK…"

Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Hassleberry, and Zane looked at Syrus in a disappointing manner.

"Please tell me you didn't just now figure that out." Zane said.

"Now what do you think!" Chazz said to Zane.

Jaden suddenly came running down the dockside once again at full speed! He was being chased by Aster, who was toting a VERY large, futurist gun with 4 barrels, shooting at Jaden. He was in a tank top and boxers.

"JADEN, YOU ASS SUCKING SON OF A FUCK!!! YOU'RE IN BIG FUCKIN' TROUBLE NOW!! AND WHEN I SAY TROUBLE… I'M TALKIN FOUR BARRELS OF HOT LASER DEATH POINTED AT YOUR FUCKIN' SKULL!!!!" Aster shouted, not once caring about the fact that he was running down the docks in his underclothing.

Jaden ran towards the group, trying to keep his balance from laughing so hard. "YEAH MAN!!! I GUESS YOU TRULY ARE ASS-TER PHOENIX!!!"

The group all scattered as Aster ran at them, firing like a mad man.

"Oh fuck!" Bastion said.

"ON THE SHIP, ON THE SHIP!!" Atticus shouted.

The only one who didn't run was Axel, who once again took out his gold gun like duel disk.

"YOU WANNA PLAY SOME GAT WARS, BIATCH!!?" he shouted. he began to shoot, but nothing happen. "Aww, DAAYYMMN!! I fa'got, this thang's only a replica!!"

Jaden dashed past Axel. Once Aster got close enough, Axel pistol whipped him with his duel disk. Aster dropped his gun and fell to the ground unconscious. Axel picked him up, then threw him on the ship.

"Aight, his punk ass is ready." Axel said.

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, and Zane had already boarded the ship. It was then that it began to take off into the sea. Axel watched as the ship disappeared into the dawn.

"Jaden. How did you get Aster out of his boat?" Bastion asked.

"Well, I just…"

"WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Atticus shouted. "I'm pretty sure we all know how he…"

Suddenly, Jaden farted again!

"OH FUCK!!!" Atticus shouted.

"SHIT!!" Zane shouted, covering his nose.

"GOD DAMN!!! THAT SMELL COULD KNOCK A DOG OFF A MEAT WAGON!!" Hassleberry shouted.

Syrus, dizzy from the smell, fell over unconscious. Bastion ran to the side of the ship and began to puke.

"DAMN YOU STINKY LITTLE BITCH!!!" Chazz said, with his nose and mouth buried in his black jacket.

Jaden laughed and put his hand behind his head. "Sorry guys… I guess I forgot that this is gonna last for the next 10 hours…"

"Oh FUCK no!" Atticus said.

He and Chazz grabbed Jaden, and threw him in the engine room. "Stay your stank ass in there til you're not all gassy anymore!"

The captain of the ship gathered the duelists, sans Jaden, Aster, and Belowski.

"Listen up! I don't want no fuckin' funny business on my ship, got it! I'm taking you to Disney World and back! Try to remember this aint no pleasure cruise!! And keep my god damn ship CLEAN!!" he said.

"Shit, ok!" Atticus said.

The captain then walked away.

Atticus turned to the boys. "What the fuck! Does he got a hair up his ass or something?!"

"Whatever. Fuck that faggot." Zane said as he walked away.

Hours passed and the ship drifted down the sea. Syrus walked around, holding his stomach. Hassleberry approached him holding a plate of some weird looking seafood.

"What's wrong, Truesdale?" He asked.

"D-don't… feel… good… seasick…" Syrus said.

"Awww, that's too bad, son! Why don't you try to eat a little something! I know what'll perk you right up!"

"…what…"

"SOME STEAMED SQUID SURPRISE!!" Hassleberry shouted as he put the plate of food in poor Sy's face. Sy turned green in the face, covered his mouth, then ran to the side of the ship and vomited like crazy. Hassleberry was laughing like a madman.

On the other side of the ship, Atticus was looking at a picture of Alexis inside a locket. "Don't worry Lexi. We'll be there soon. And I'll kick Mickey Mouse's ass so hard, he'll be BEGGING me to put an eraser to his damn head!"

Aster walked down the ship with an ice pack on his head, from where he was pistol whipped by Axel. He was back in his gray suit.

Atticus turned around. "You ok, Phoenix?"

"I got a fuckin' headache… and I'm pissed off for some odd reason. I don't even know how I got here!" Aster said.

"That blow to the head must have scrambled your memory. You don't remember Jaden farting on your face?" Atticus asked.

"Please." Aster said. "If that shit for brains loser isn't smart enough to do something like that! And if hell ever froze over and he did manage to pull that off, they'd need tongs to pick up the pieces of that ass nugget."

"Fair enough." Atticus said. Aster then continued on his way.

Suddenly, in the clear blue sea, a small port came into view.

"Wonder what that is?" Atticus asked himelf.

"_HEY BITCHES!! THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING!" _ The Captain's voice ran over the loud speakers. _"The SHIP needs to gas up, so you're welcome to buy some snacks at the mini mart. But we'll be leaving in half an hour, so if your not on the ship at that time, I'm leaving your bitch asses here! Thank you."_

"Wow… how'd we get stuck with a stupid asshole like THAT for a captain?" Atticus said.

Moments later, the ship pulled into the dock. Jaden was released from the engine room, and everyone went inside to buy food from the mini mart inside the port. They paid, and left the store, one after the other. Belowski was the only one left in the mini mart. He finally found what he was looking for. He walked over to the check out counter, dropped a half gallon of ice cream, some gummi worms, and 3 bottles of malt liquor on the counter top. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out a hand full of bills. The confused store clerk looked at the items, then looked back at Belowski.

Belowski looked up at the clerk. "Da fuck are you doing? Ring that shit up!"

"Sir… you are aware that I cannot sell booze to a minor…" The clerk said.

"And you are aware that we're over international waters… and yeah… those rules don't apply… so ring that shit up before I leap over that counter and fuck you up."

"Ok… Ok…" the clerk said. He rung up Belowski's items, then bagged them. Belowski slapped a handful of dollar bills on the counter, grabbed his bag, then left the mini mart.

The clerk shook his head as he watched Belowski leave. "Fuckin' weirdo."

Half an hour later, the ship was back out on the seas and headed towards Florida. The Captain entered his private quarters, where Jaden and everyone else was. It was the only private room on the ship.

"Ok, listen up, you rotten slabs of buffalo shit! This room is always clean enough to eat off the floors, and that's the way it had better stay! Don't mess my fuckin room up! I don't want no crumbs or any shit like that on these floors!" the Captain said.

"Alright, geez, we wont mess up your carpet!" Atticus said.

The Captain nodded, then started to leave the room. The sound of a bag ripping was heard, followed by the sound of tiny objects hitting the floor! The Captain turned around so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash!

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!"** He shouted.

Bastion, Syrus, Hassleberry, Aster, and Atticus looked at one another, then all pointed at Chazz, who had his hand inside a pack of Oreos.

"What the fuck?! Don't blame that shit on the Chazz! It was this bitch right here with the Doritos!" Chazz said, shoving Jaden.

"No it wasn't!" Jaden said. "It was the Corn Nut king right here!" He slapped Zane on the arm, forcing him to drop half his Corn Nuts on the floor. Zane looked down at his snack on the ground, then quickly turned around and punched Jaden in the face!

The boys all gasped.

"OUCH!!! YOU SON OF A BASTARD!!" Jaden shouted as he stumbled backwards. He caught himself, then charged at Zane and punched him in the stomach! Zane went to throw another punch, but Jaden dodged, and the punch connected to the side of Chazz's head! The impact made Chazz drop all his cookies on the floor.

"GOD DAMMIT!! I'LL KILL YOU LITTLE PUNKS!!!" The Captain shouted.

Chazz turned around and dove at Zane, tackling him on the ground and pummeling him. Then he reached over and punched Jaden in the stomach. It wasn't long before the three duelists were on the ground, beating the tar out of each other. The other duelists surrounded them, watching and laughing. All except for Syrus that is.

"CUT IT OUT!!" The Captain shouted. "KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!!"

"AAAAHHHH!!! STOP BITING MY NIPPLE, YOU FUCKER!!!!" Jaden screamed. The sound of lamp was heard shattering.

"THAT'S IT!!" The Captain shouted. He jumped into the fight to try and break it up!

Minutes later, all the boys sat on the floor, quietly eating. The Captain peeked inside to see what was going on. "GUESS NOW I GOTTA FUCKIN' SLEEP ON THE DECK, CUZ I AM **NOT** SLEEPING IN THIS DIRTY ASS ROOM ANYMORE!!" he said as he glared at Jaden, Zane, and Chazz.

Zane sat with a wad of tissue paper stuffed in his nose. Jaden sat on the other side of him holding an ice pack over his right eye. Chazz sat on the other side of Zane, with his face still showing signs of when he got hit in his "crown jewels".

The cruise lasted three days. On the third, long day, Land finally came into view! Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Zane, Belowski, and Aster all watched from the deck of the ship. The ship slowly pulled into a dock, and the boys all got off the ship.

Thanks to Sheppard's planning, there were three large safari jeeps waiting for them. It took a while, but the boys all managed to load all their equipment into the three jeeps, and then boarded themselves. Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry rode in one, Atticus, Zane, and Belowski rode in the other, and Chazz, Hassleberry, and Bastion rode in the last one. The boys drove 4 hours from the dock to a forest that was surprisingly right next door to Walt Disney World! Syrus looked at the amusement park like a 5 year old boy in a candy store.

"CAN WE GO TO DISNEY WORLD!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!" Syrus asked.

"Dude! Did you forget we're on a dangerous mission!?" Jaden said.

"…oh yeah…" Syrus said sadly.

"_**KSSST**__ This is Atticus… Jaden, do you hear me? Over. __**KSSST!"**_

"Da fuck?!" Jaden said.

"There's a built in com radio, sarge!" Hassleberry said, pointing at the walkie talkie on the dashboard.

"OOOOHHH!" Jaden said. He reached over to pick it up. "_**KSSST**__This is Jaden! Over!__** KSSST!**__"_

"_**KSSST**__ According to the map, the spot we're gonna use as a base camp should be a couple more miles. Just keep driving straight. Over.__**KSSST!"**_

"**KSSST**Over and out. **KSSST!"**

A few minutes later, the jeeps arrived at a large, open spot surrounded by trees! They all got out and began to unload everything. This process took another few hours. Once those hours passed, the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX base camp was all set! There were large tents all over, and inside was computer equipment, and a special tent for food.

Zane began to walk away.

"Hey Zane! Where are you going?!" Atticus asked.

"To look for Alexis. The fuck do you think?!" Zane responded.

"Dude! We have to plan for that! We cant just bust in there without a…"

"Like I told Syrus. I only agreed to this bullshit because I needed a way to Florida. Now that I'm here, I don't need you bastards getting in my way."

"Zane! I'm in charge here! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!!"

Zane turned around. "I WILL FUCK YOURE SHIT UP ATTICUS!!! DON'T PISS ME OFF!!" he turned around and left.

"YOU GOD DAMN WHALE HUMPER!!" Atticus shouted back.

Zane suddenly power walked toward him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME?!"

Atticus turned and ran back to the camp and dove inside a tent.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, BITCH!" Zane shouted. He then turned and left the area.

Night soon feel over the forest. In the middle of the camp, the boys had a small fire and they ate hot dogs and chips. Of course, Belowski and Aster wasn't part of the group.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow, Atticus?" Bastion asked.

"We set traps. Then wait. Once a Disney character enters the forest, they'll get caught in one of our traps, and we hold his or her ass hostage and pump them for information." Atticus said.

"Then… once we find out where the brain is…" Jaden said.

"Then the world's greatest ass whoopin' will begin!" Atticus responded with an evil look on his face.

"Whooooa… calm down, Nightshroud!" Syrus said.

"Nut up, Syrus." Atticus said to him.

Hassleberry rose his soda can in the air. "Cheers boys! To Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!"

All the Duelists rose their drinks up as well. "To Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!" And with that, they all drank.

The next day, each Duelist (except Jaden and Aster) were up early to set traps. It w as then that they were broken into groups to patrol the forest for any Disney character to walk by. There was nothing. This process repeated for the past week. Every other day, a transport copter from Academy Island would land close by to supply the boys with equipment, food, and every other thing they would need out in the middle of the forest. Another week slowly crept by, and there was still no sign of any Disney characters! The boys soon started to forget their mission when their next shipment from Duel Academy was an XBOX 360 and a box full of games!

Everyone was crowded around as Jaden and Chazz played Guitar Hero 3.

"YESSS!! WHOOPED YOUR ASS AGAIN, CHAZZ!!!" Jaden shouted.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!! CHANGE THE FUCKIN' SONG!! I HATE THAT GOD DAMN SONG!!" Chazz shouted back.

"Shut up! You've said that about the past 10 songs I kicked your ass to!" Jaden said back.

"Bitch! Play 'Rock and Roll All Night'! That's MY song right there!" Chazz said.

Atticus pulled away from the group for a moment. "This is fuckin ridiculous!! There hasn't been any signs of Disney Characters in this god forsaken place for weeks! I'm starting to think that we should just fuckin storm that damn theme park!"

"Just be patient." Aster said as he walked past the tent. "World War I wasn't won in a day, you know."

"I know, I know. I just cant stop thinking about what they're doing to my baby sister!" Atticus said.

"Dude. It's ALEXIS we're talking about. She can take care of herself!" Aster said.

"You're right." Atticus sighed. "Guess I'll go whoop some ass on Guitar Hero." As he turned around and went into the tent, Chazz suddenly dashed past him, followed by Jaden, who was chasing him with the Guitar controller.

"YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU WANNA UNPLUG MY CONTROLLER?! I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKIN ASS, CHAZZ!!" Jaden shouted.

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST, YOU COCKY BITCH!!" Chazz shouted back.

Atticus shook his head as he watched his friends running around the camp site. "…fuckin' immature…"

A few more days went by, and there was still no sign of a Disney Character. Jaden sat at a bench with Syrus.

"We've been in this damn forest for almost a month! It feels like we're living in a fuckin' history book, all this waiting and shit!" Jaden complained.

"I know how you feel, Jay. I wanna go home too! But Atticus said we have to wait." Syrus said.

"I should just leave like Zane did… hey, I haven't seen Belowski all day. Where did that base head go?!" Jaden asked.

Syrus shrugged. "Sniffing permanent markers again, probably."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Inside Disney World, a bunch of happy guests got off the Teacup ride, some of which ran back in line again. Two of the ride operators noticed something in one of the cups.

"That kid is STILL there!" The first operator said.

"Go get him out, Mark. This has gone on long enough! People are gonna start complaining!" the second one said.

Mark walked over to the Teacup, where Belowski was. "Listen kid. If you want to ride again, you're gonna have to go back in line! It's not fair to the other guests!"

Belowski turned to him. "And if you don't want my foot up your ass, you'd better get back in your little booth and start this god damn ride again!" he then pulled out one of his bottles of malt liquor and began to take a swig.

"ARE YOU DRINKING?!"

Belowski looked up at him. "ARE YOU GAY!?"

Frusterated, Mark went back to the booth.

"Bitch." Belowski said as he took another drink from his alcohol.

"Well?" The ride operator asked.

"Just start the fuckin' ride." Mark said.

_**Back at the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Base Camp…**_

Jaden and Syrus still sat on the bench, bored out of their minds. Suddenly, Bastion ran up to them. "There you are! We're getting an incoming transmission from Duel Academy on the two way radios!"

"OH SHIT! What are we waiting for! Go patch that shit through!" Jaden said. The three of them ran towards the communications tent, where Atticus, Chazz, and Hassleberry were already stationed.

"_**KSSST!**__This is Chancellor Sheppard! Jaden… Atticus… anyone… do you read me? Over. __**KSSST!"**_

"Jaden picked up the talking part of the radio. "_**KSSST!**_This is Jaden. We read you loud and clear, Chancellor! Over!_**KSSST!"**_

"_**KSSST!**__How is your mission coming along? Over. __**KSSST!"**_

" _**KSSST!**_Sucks ass. We haven't seen hide nor hair of a Disney Character this past month! Over_**KSSST!"**_

"_**KSSST!**__Have faith everyone! You'll see one of them eventually! And when that happens, you'll be one step closer to pulling the plug on Disney! Just have a little faith. Over! __**KSSST!"**_

" _**KSSST!**_We will, Chancellor. How's the island? Over. _**KSSST!"**_

" _**KSSST!**__Quiet. Adrian, Jesse, Jim, and Axel are doing a fine job keeping things in order. Over. __**KSSST!"**_

"_**KSSST!**_Good to hear! Well, we'll talk to you soon Chancellor! Over and out_**KSSST!"**_

"_**KSSST!**__Wait! Before you go Jaden, someone would like to talk to you! Over! __**KSSST!"**_

"Da fuck?" Jaden said to himself.

"_**KSSST!**__Hiiiiiiiiiiiii my little Judai! __**KSSST!"**_

The boys all began to laugh. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT BLAIR?!" Atticus laughed.

Jaden began to cuss up a storm under his breath. "_**KSSST!**_… Hi Blair. _**KSSST!"**_

"_**KSSST!**__Do you miss me?! Because I miss you! My little cuddle bug! __**KSSST!"**_

"CUDDLE BUG?!" Chazz snickered.

Jaden reached over and grabbed a handful of papers with one hand and flipped Chazz off with the other. He started to ball up the papers in the microphone. **"**_**KSSST!**_UH OH BLAIR!! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE HAVING COMMUNICATION PROBLEMS OVER HERE!! I'M GETTING A LOT OF STATIC! I'LL HAVE TO TALK TO YOU LATER!!! OVER AND OUT!!! _**KSSST!"**_

As soon as Jaden turned off the radio, all the boys began to laugh like crazy!

"WHATS WRONG, CUDDLE BUG?! DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND?!" Chazz said.

"ROT IN HELL, CHAZZ!!!" Jaden shouted.

"Hahahaha! Come on now, Chazz! Don't make Cuddle Bug mad! You'll make his cheeks get all puffy!" Atticus laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! JADEN… YOU'RE SUCH A PEDIPHILE!!!" Bastion shouted.

Hassleberry laughed so hard he dropped to the ground. Even Aster poked his head inside to laugh. "What's going on in here? Did Jaden talk to his little 6 year old girlfriend?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"YOU GOD DAMN SONS OF BITCHES!!!!" Jaden shouted. he was getting beyond mad.

"C-come on guys, its not that funny." Syrus said.

The boys were too busy laughing to even here him. Jaden then stormed out of the tent. He returned a few moments later armed with a machine gun and a belt of bullets across his chest.

"OH FUCK!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Sy. Get the hell out of here. NOW!" Jaden said.

Syrus, wasting no time, ran and dove outside the tent. A few seconds later, Atticus, Bastion, Chazz, and Hassleberry was seen running in all directions as Jaden chased after them out of the tent, firing like crazy!

"Talk about drawing attention…" Syrus said as he watched the scene.

Another week slowly drifted by, and there was STILL no sign of a Disney Character. The boys began to give up hope and talked about just packing up and planning something else… except one faithful day.

Jaden was sleeping soundly in his cot in his tent. It was then that Syrus busted inside.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!"

It was enough to scare Jaden out of his cot and landed on the floor. "SY! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING IN HERE YELLING LIKE THAT FOR?!"

"Sorry Jaden! But big news!! Zane came back!!"

"Are you shittin' me?!"

"Nope! And get this! HE CAUGHT A DISNEY CHARACTER!!"

"NO FUCKIN WAY!!"

"UH HUH!! HE'S BEING HELD AT THE INTEROGATION TENT AS WE SPEAK!! THEY SENT ME TO COME AND GET YOU!!"

Jaden suddenly jumped up off the floor. "WELL LETS GO!" he began to run out of his tent, in a v-neck tshirt and boxers.

"Hey Rocky… how bout putting some clothes on first." Syrus said.

Jaden looked down at his body. "Oh… oh yeah! Haha!" he laughed. And so, he got dressed, and he and Syrus walked to the Interogation Tent, where Bastion and Hassleberry was standing guard.

"Go right inside, gentlemen. The others are expecting you." Bastion said.

"Even Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, they want him in there to for some strange reason." Hassleberry said.

"…Cool!" Syrus said.

He and Jaden walked inside. When in there, they could see Atticus and Chazz standing on one side of the tent, while Zane was beating the daylights out of a random Disney Character with a stick… it was Stitch! They had him tied up in titanium rope. Zane viciously beat the poor little alien in the head with a stick. With each wack, Stitch got madder and madder, shouting in at him in an unknown language.

"STUPID BLUE PIECE OF SHIT!!! WANNA TALK SHIT ON ZANE?! I WILL KNOCK YOU THE FUCK OUT!!!" Zane shouted as he continuously swung.

Jaden and Syrus walked to Atticus and Chazz. "How long has he been doing that?" Jaden asked.

"For the past 20 minutes. We were waiting on your lazy ass to wake up!" Chazz said.

"Why me?" Jaden asked.

"Because Stitch is speaking in some alien language, and we don't know what the FUCK he's saying, so we need one of your Neo Spacians to translate." Atticus explained.

"OOOHH, OK! Let me go get my shit really fast. Be right back." Jaden said. He ran out the tent and returned a few moments later.

Atticus ran over to Zane and restrained him. "OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!! WE'VE GOT A TRANSLATOR!"

Zane threw the stick at Stitch. "TIME FOR YOU TO START TALKING, STITICH THE BITCH!!!"

Jaden activated his Duel Disk and put one of his Neo Spacian cards on the plate. "I SUMMON NEO SPACIAN AQUA DOLPHIN!!"

Aqua Dolphin took form in front of Jaden. "At your service!" he said.

"Whats up AD! I need you to translate what this… thing… I saying. Can you do that?" Jaden asked.

"There's no alien language that I do not know." Aqua Dolphin said.

"Then lets get started!" Jaden said.

Aqua Dolphin walked over to Stitch and began to talk his language. Stitch, still ragingly pissed off, began to shout back.

"Oh my… such foul language…" Aqua Dolphin said.

"I'd imagine. I'd be mad too if I were beaten for 20 minutes with a stick." Syrus said.

"Aqua Dolphin, ask Stitch where Walt Disney is hiding." Jaden said. Aqua Dolphin nodded, then turned to Stitch and began to talk. Once again, Stitch shouted back in an angry tone.

"Oh dear…" Aqua Dolphin said.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Stitch says… I have nothing to say to you Yu-Gi-Oh… I'd really rather not repeat the rest…" Aqua Dolphin said.

"What? Why not?" Jaden asked.

"It's… not very G rated…"

"Aqua Dolphin, it's really important that we know every little detail." Jaden said.

Aqua Dolphin sighed. "… he said I have nothing to say to you Yu-Gi-Oh F-words, especially that limp… private part of a male's body… standing over there…" he pointed at Zane.

Zane's eyes widened with anger. "HE SAID THAT?!?!?!" he shouted.

Aqua Dolphin nodded. Zane power walked towards Stitch. "YOU TELL THIS MOTHAFU---"

"ZANE, ZANE, ZANE!!" Jaden shouted.

"WHAT?!" Zane shouted back.

"Cool it! Neo Spacians are really sensitive to cussing!" Jaden said.

"Grrrr… FINE!" Zane said. He pointed at Stitch. "You tell this M.Fer, I will 'F' his 'A' up if he doesn't watch his 'G.D.' mouth!!"

Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin sadly shook his head and began to talk in Stitch's language again. Once again, Stitch shouted back in a very angry and vulgar manner.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Zane asked.

"He says you aren't gonna do 'S' because you are a needle… male's private part, rump hole, and you are a aqua haired… starts with a 'B' and rhymes with witch." Aqua Dolphin said.

"…What?" Syrus asked.

"Stitch told your brother he's a needle dicked asshole and an aqua haired bitch." Atticus whispered to Syrus.

Zane was fuming at this point. "YOU TELL THIS SON OF A 'F', LILO'S A STARTS WITH A 'W' AND RHYMES WITH PORE!!! HER SISTER'S A 'W', HIS MAMA'S A 'W', AND HIS BALD HEADED GRANNY IS A 'W'!!! TELL HIM THAT!!!"

"My goodness, you are all going to hell when you die…" Aqua Dolphin said sadly. He turned to Stitch to repeat Zane's messege.

This time, Stitch got so mad, his body turned red! He then shouted back at Aqua Dolphin, looking at Zane the whole time.

"WHAT DID THAT... YOU KNOW WHAT, SAY THIS TIME?!?!" Zane shouted.

"He says, you're one to talk about 'W' words… your mother is a loose crack 'W', and your brother is a sissy… starts with a 'F' and rhymes with maggot… and you are a … starts with a 'P' and is a name for a cat… 'F' as well." Aqua Dolphin said.

Jaden made his trademark face, where his eyes and mouth looks like boxes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! IS ZANE ARGUING WITH ALIENS?!"

"Uh Atticus… what did Stitch say? That one sounded like it was about me!" Syrus asked.

"He said your mama's a loose crack whore, Zane is a sissy faggot, and you're a pussy faggot." Atticus whispered.

"BURN!!!" Chazz laughed.

"WHAT DID I DO!?!? I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!! HEY AQUA DOLPHIN!!! TELL STITCH HE'S A ROTTEN PIECE OF DECAYING DOG SHIT!!!" Syrus shouted.

"Dude! Sy! No cussing around the Neo Spacians!" Jaden said to his best friend.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!!" Zane shouted. he reached into his trench coat pocket (by the way, he's wearing his Dark Zane clothes at this point), and pulled out a gun, then put it against Stitch's head.

"You don't want to talk, you son of a bitch? You're useless to us! Looks like you're gonna get a brain cleaning!" Zane said.

"Uh Zane, didn't you see the movie? I don't think that's gonna work." Syrus said.

"Yes it will." Zane said. "This is a magnum gun with silver bullets! This will fuck anyone's shit up!" he turned back to Stitch. "Last chance, fuck face! WHERE IS DISNEY?!"

Stitch pulled his hand out from the ropes just far enough to flip Zane off.

"Wrong answer, punk bitch!" Zane said. He cocked the gun back.

"Zane come on, don't do this. We're Duelists, not murderers." Jaden said.

"Shut the fuck up, Yuki." Zane said. "Say good night, Stitch the Bitch!!"

Zane got ready to pull the trigger. Stitch shouted something.

"WAIT!!" Aqua Dolphin said.

Stitch began to say something else.

"Stitch says he'll talk." Aqua Dolphin said.

Stitch began talking again.

"Mm hmm… Mm hmm… Ok, Stitch says Disney and Mickey Mouse is hiding in a secret base deep under the ground. The entrance is inside the Epcot Center in Disney World!" Aqua Dolphin said.

"So that bastard was hiding below us the whole time!" Atticus said.

"Well, its time to FINALLY put the next part of our plan into motion, guys!" Jaden said.

"Hmph!" Zane said. He threw his gun at Stitch's head, then left the tent. Without Jaden and the others seeing this, Stitch busted through his ropes and ran out the other side of the tent.

Hassleberry, Bastion, and Aster ran inside.

"What happened?" Aster asked.

"Dude where the fuck do you go all day? Jacking off in the woods or something?" Jaden asked.

"None of your damn business, bitch!" Aster said

"WHAT!?" Jaden shouted.

"FOCUS!" Atticus said. "We gotta get to the Epcot Center! From there, we're gonna storm Disney's base!"

"And the biggest Disney ass kickin' fiesta will begin!" Chazz shouted.

"Exactly! And there's gonna be some serious bloodshed if they hurt Alexis!" Atticus said.

"Guys! Where's Stitch?!" Syrus asked.

The Duelists looked around the tent. Stitch was gone!

"FUCK!! HOW'D HE GET OUT!?" Jaden asked.

"DAMMIT!! IF HE TELLS DISNEY WE'RE OUT HERE, OUR WHOLE OPERATION WILL BE BLOWN SKY HIGH!" Atticus said. No sooner after he finished that sentence, the doomsday horn sounded in Walt Disney World.

"What the fuck is that…?" Aster asked.

"Oh, that CANT be good…" Bastion said.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!! THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!!" Jaden said.

"OK BOYS!!! SWITCHING TO SECRET BACK UP EMERGENCY PLAN!!" Atticus said.

"Sam hill! You didn't say anything about a secret back up plan!" Hassleberry said.

"If I did, it wouldn't be a SECRET, now would it?!" Atticus asked sarcastically. "Bastion, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Below… WHERE THE FUCK IS BELOWSKI?!"

"I haven't seen that little ass sucker for the past 3 weeks!" Chazz said.

"Dammit to hell… I should have listened to Jaden… Well you three Ra Yellows… pack EVERYTHING up and get it back to the ship A.S.A.P! Once everything is done, wait for us at the ship for departure! Jaden, Chazz, Aster, and I are gonna go on and storm Disney's base!"

"You sure that's wise, son?" Hassleberry asked.

"We're out of options and out of time! We need to act, NOW!!! LETS DO THIS SHIT!!" Atticus said.

"YEAH!" The boys all said.

And with that, Jaden, Aster, Chazz, and Atticus ran into the forest and towards Disney World, while Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry began to desperately pack up Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Base Camp. Zane once again disappeared, and Belowski was nowhere to be found. The Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Disney War had truly begun!

**Jaden, Chazz, Aster, and Atticus has begun the siege on Disney's base. Will they make it to the Epcot Center in time, or will they have a swarm of Disney characters on their tails?! Find out next chapter!!**


	8. The Broken Magic Mirror

Guess who's back… back again… Shortstop's back… tell your friends

_**Here's the next chapter! I apologize in advance if this one is short! I hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own Disney. There, I said it. Don't sue!

Academy Island was in peril. It was in the crosshairs of the every growing Disney company. The students, scared senseless, continued to go on with their everyday Duel Academy lives while under the watchful eyes of Jesse, Jim, Axel, and Adrian.

Inside Chancellor Sheppard's office, Axel found himself in a world of trouble. He watched an 8x8 yellow game grid that sat on the middle of Sheppard's desk. A sweat drop rolled off his face as he looked at the red and black chips that were already placed in the grid. On the other side of the table, Jesse sat with a confident, yet cocky look on his face.

"Come on now, Axel. I didn't know Connect Four was a waiting game." Jesse taunted.

Axel, paying no attention to Jesse, continued to check out the game board. He reached his black chip to the top of the game, but quickly pulled it back, being unsure if he wanted to drop it there. This went on for almost a minute. Finally, a smirk shot across Axel's face as he dropped his chip down the center of the grid.

"Beat that, bitch!" He said as he sat back down.

A cheese-eating grin soon shot across Jesse's face as he dropped his red chip in the same row that Axel dropped his. "Connect four! I win again!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Axel shouted as he glared at the board. Its true. 4 red chips were diagonally in a row.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!" Axel shouted. he then slapped the game off the table, sending red and black chips flying in all directions. "THIS IS SOME SERIOUS BULLSHIT, YO!!" he then pointed an accusing finger at Jesse. "YOU BE CHEATIN'!!"

"No I don't. its just a simple little board game, Axel. Just like Duel Monsters… but with small chips." Jesse said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Axel pointed at him again. "I WANT A GOD DAMN REMATCH!! NOW!!"

"Suit yourself, buddy!" Jesse said as he got up to pick up the chips and the game grid.

Chancellor Sheppard suddenly busted into the office. "AXEL!! JESSE!! HUGE EMERGENCY!! WE JUST GOT WORD THAT DISNEY SPIES HAVE INFILTRATIED THE ISLAND!!"

Axel suddenly jumped up. "What about my damn alarms that the Blue Berets set up all ova da island?! They neva went off!!"

"The wires were cut! We don't know how, but Jim discovered cut cables!" Sheppard said.

"AWWWW DAMN!!" Axel shouted.

"We gotta get out there and stop those spies before they start a panic!" Jesse said.

"Yes… because knowing this school, seeing one's own shadow will start a panic…" Sheppard said. As he left the office, Axel and Jesse began to run to the door. It was then that Axel had stopped Jesse.

"Everything ok, buddy?" Jesse asked.

"Once this whole matter is resolved…" Axel then pointed at the game in the middle of the office. "You. Me. Connect Four. REMATCH!!"

Jesse, being caught off-guard, began to laugh hysterically. "Sure buddy! Anything you want!" he said. The two Duelists then ran out of the room.

Outside on the island, a group of wires that connected to Axel's alarms were cut again. Adrian could be seen walking away from the scene of the crime. He closed his cloak that concealed a pair of scissors. A devilish grin ran across his face as he walked towards the end of the island.

"Did you cut all the wires?" A voice asked from behind the bushes.

"Mm hmm. Every last one of them. Those fools don't know know you're here yet." Adrian responded.

"Good, good!" The voice said.

"Now I held up my end of the bargain. Now its time for you to hold up yours." Adrian said.

"Of course! I ALWAYS keep my promises!" The voice said. From out of the bushes, Sora (from Kingdom Hearts), Donald Duck, and Goofy emerged. Sora handed Adrian a fancy looking contract with a fancy seal on it. "Here it is… the deed to the Princeton Corporation."

Adrian's eyes lit up and drool began to flow from his mouth. "AWWWW YEAH!! COME TO PAPA!!" he said. He ran to Sora to get the form, but Sora suddenly jumped up on a rock and dangled it over Adrian's head.

"YOU WANT IT?! YOU WANT IT?! YOU REEEEALLY WANT IT?! YOU WANT THE PRETTY DEED?!" Sora taunted as he continuously lifted the deed up when Adrian jumped for it.

"GIVE IT!! GIVE IT!! GIVE IT!! GIVE IT!! GIVE IT!! GIVE IT!! GIVE IT!! GIVE IT!!" Adrian shouted.

Sora quickly made the deed into a paper airplane and threw it into the forest. "GO GET IT BOY!! GO GET IT!!"

Adrian took off running into the forest after the deed.

"Uhhh… Sora…" Goofy said.

"Was that really necessary?" Donald asked.

"Nah. It was funny as hell though! Now come on. We have to find a body for Mr. Disney, right?" Sora said.

"Gawrsh… why couldn't we just use that boy?" Goofy asked.

"He has purple hair, and looks like an Al Roker wannabe. Walt'll be PISSED if we brought him back."

"SO WHO DO WE USE?!" Donald shouted.

"Lets just look, damn!" Sora said.

And so, the three walked quietly into the other side of the forest towards the school. Along the way, Goofy could be heard tripping onto the ground, followed by Donald's voice calling him a dumbass.

**X X X X X X X**

Deep under Walt Disney World, Mickey Mouse once again entered the chambers of Walt Disney's brain in its incubation tank.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Mickey ased.

"I do. I did … some research… on my world… take over… conquest. It seems… I must beat the … Yu-Gi-Oh! GX… cast… in… mortal… combat…" Walt said.

"You mean that video game? I suck at that game." Mickey said.

"NO CLOWN!!" Walt shouted. "I mean… we have to… FIGHT them… and win, …if we want …that last piece …of the world …puzzle."

"OOOOOHHHH…" Mickey said.

"But we've got… the advantage. You… see… they can only… fight with… their cards… so they cant… really fight… with fisticuffs." Walt explained.

"Excellent!" Mickey said.

"Tell your… assault team… to bring me… Sheppard. Oh… and bring… that vulgar… girl. The one… you captured."

"Um… are you sure you want her up here?" Mickey asked. "That bitch went ballistic the last time I was in there."

The fluids in Walt's tank began to boil. "ARE YOU… QUESTIONING ME… YOU TWO BIT… RODENT?!"

Mickey turned around and rolled his eyes. "No sir."

"And don't… think I don't know… what you did! Tryin to… turn around… so I don't see it. Remember… I created… your ass!!"

"Sorry sir." Micky said.

"GO GET… THAT GIRL…" Walt shouted.

Mickey walked out of the room and to the elevator, grumbling.

"… Flippin me off…" Walt said under his breath.

A few moments later, Mickey returned to Walt's chambers. He poked his head into the door. "Uh… Walt… I got her…"

"MOVE!" Alexis suddenly shoved Mickey aside and stormed into the room and marched straight up to Walt's Brain. She stopped, looked the room over, then looked Walt's incubation tank up and down. "So you're the one, huh?"

"I beg… your pardon… young lady?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! YOU'RE THE MASTERMIND WHO STOLE THE SACRED BEAST CARDS AND SENT DUMBO OVER THERE TO KIDNAP ME, DIDN'T YOU?!"

The fluid in Walt's tank began to bubble a little. "Well… you see ma'am, it…"

"Hey!" Mickey shouted. "I am NOT Dumbo! Do I look like a fuckin' one thousand pound pachyaderm…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Alexis shouted as she quickly turned and pointed at Mickey. "YOU'RE ALREADY ON THE VERGE OF GETTING MY FOOT BROKEN OFF IN YOUR ASS, SO YOU BETTER SIT OVER AND SHUT **UP!!"**

Mickey threw his arms up and backed away. Alexis turned back to the brain. "Now back to you!! Who the fuck do you think YOU are, anyway?!"

"I, my dear… am Walt… Disney… but you may… call me… Father… Disney…" Walt explained.

"Don't you fuckin' DARE tell ME what to do!! I will bust this shit open and rip you apart!! Father Disney… BULL SHIT!!" Alexis said. "What the fuck are you supposed to be anyway, a pig's ass?! Because that's what you look like!"

"I-I understand… you are upset… but…"

"Upset? UPSET?! OH I AM **WAY **PAST UPSET YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Alexis shouted. "You know what? I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." She walked over to one of the tables that was line with tools and grabbed the biggest monkey wrench she could find. "I'M GONNA BUST THAT DAMN TANK OPEN AND PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS!!"

"Oh… dear…" Walt said.

Mickey ran over and stopped her. "NO!! YOU CANT KILL WALT DISNEY YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

"Crazy? Crazy?! CRAZY!?" Alexis shouted. she then began to swing the wrench around like a mad woman, trying to hit Mickey. The poor mouse screamed as he ran out of the lab, with Alexis hot on his heels.

"Ok… next time… we leave the bitch… in her… room…" Walt said.

**X X X X X X X**

_**Ladies and gentlemen… Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's Fast Times at Duel Academy High presents…**_

_**The Adventures of Jaden Yuki, Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, and Aster Phoenix!!**_

_**Episode 1: The Magic Mirror**_

Walt Disney World turned into an enemy base camp that looked as if it had an invasion. And it did. There were search lights going around, as well as various Disney characters and Disney World employees walking around, searching, holding torches and pitchforks.

Four figures wearing hooded robes made their way through the park and towards the Epcot Center, where they would hope to confront Walt Disney himself.

"_Dude… if they catch us, we are SO dead!"_

"_Shut the fuck up and keep walking!"_

_  
"Bitch, I will…" _

"_Chazz, shut the fuck up and keep walking!"_

It wasn't long before the quartet had arrived in front of the Epcot Center. They stared down the large dome, knowing that Alexis and the Sacred Beast cards lied inside. Jaden took off his hood.

"Well… here it is guys… the Epcot Center." He said.

"Finally! My feet are killing me!" Aster said, taking off his hood.

"Oh shut the fuck up! I swear all you do is bitch!" Chazz said, taking his hood off.

"You WANT me to beat your ass, don't you Chazz?!" Aster said.

"Knock it off!" Atticus said as he took his hood off. "We're here to save my sister and kick Walt Disney's ass, and don't you forget it! Whatever you do afterwards, I could give two drops of monkey piss!"

"Fine with me. After The Chazz save Alexis and kick Disney's ass, your faggot ass is next, Phoenix!" Chazz said.

"Psh! Yeah right. Suck my dick." Aster said.

"YOU'D LIKE THAT, WOULD WOULDN'T YOU, YOU GAY BASTARD!!" Chazz shout back.

"DAMMIT CHAZZ I'M GONNA…"

Jaden and Atticus separated the two fighting duelists.

"I'm about to fuck BOTH of you up if you don't stop your bitching!!" Atticus shouted.

"ANYWAYS!!" Jaden said. "Let's just get in there and whoop some ass!"

And with that, the boys walked towards the sliding doors. The doors opened, and the boys walked inside. The inside was different than what anyone can remember.

**(Note: I've never been to Walt Disney World, and I don't wanna hear anyone whose been there before whining at me about this, so I'm gonna have to improvise.)**

There were three doors towards the back of the dome. Each of them said, "Employees Only".

"Ok, one of these doors must lead to where Disney his hiding. Which one should we check first?" Jaden asked.

"THAT ONE!" Atticus, Chazz, and Aster said as they each pointed at a door.

A sweat drop dropped from the back of Jaden's head. "O… kaaaaay… that was pointless…"

"Alright then, smart ass! You decide!" Aster said.

"Whatever…" Jaden said. He then started to point at the doors one by one. "JOHNNY SET THE MATCH AND THE MATCH WENT OUT!! THE BOOTY OF THE MATCH WAS STILL STICKING OUT!! BUT JOHNNY WANNA KNOW WHO BLEW IT OUT… BUT JOHNNY WANNA KNOW WHO BLEW… IT… OUT!!" He stopped at the door on the right. "THAT ONE!" he said as he went into the door.

Atticus, Chazz, and Aster watched the scene in amazement. "Jaden… is so fuckin stupid…" Aster said.

"I did NOT just see that…" Atticus said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jaden shouted.

"The hell?!" Chazz said. Aster and Atticus ran to the door and saw that there was a giant hole in the middle of the floor. There was a sign on the wall that said, "WATCH YOUR STEP".

"What dumbass puts a big ol pitfall in the middle of the floor?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know… how far do you think it goes down?" Aster asked.

"LET THE CHAZZ SEE!"

Chazz dashed into the room, and not seeing the hole, ran right into Aster and Atticus.

"OH NO!!" Atticus said.

"WATCH OUT!!" Aster shouted.

Too late! The three duelists plummeted down the hole. They feel a good distance til they finally landed on the ground below. The area was a large cavern deep under Walt Disney World.

Atticus landed first, followed by Chazz, then Aster.

"OH… GOD… THE… PAIN…" Atticus muttered.

"The Chazz… thinks… he broke a rib…" Chazz muttered.

"Why don't you two just suck it up and take it like a man!" Aster said.

"Phoenix… shut… the fuck… up…" Atticus said.

"Yeah bitch… GET THE FUCK OFF OF THE CHAZZ!!" Chazz said, pushing Aster off of him.

Jaden walked up to the fallen duelists and tried to hold back his laughter. "You guys finally decided to 'drop' in?" he asked.

"Very funny, bitch!" Aster said.

"Why didn't you guys take the stairs?" Jaden asked.

"We were going to, til a certain JACKASS pushed us down that fuckin' hole!" Atticus said, staring at Chazz.

"What about you, fuck fuce? Why didn't YOU take the stairs?!" Aster asked.

"I did… but I slipped…" Jaden said.

"… clumsy bitch." Chazz laughed.

"Anyways, now what? Where do we start looking for Disney? AND a way out of here?" Aster asked.

"Maybe we should ask that dude running this way." Jaden asked. "HEY MAN!"

Suddenly, Indiana Jones dashed past Jaden, Atticus, Chazz, and Aster. He looked as if he was running for his life.

"Can we ask you a …" Jaden started.

"Sorry kids. Cant talk. Gotta run." Indy said, not once stopping.

"HEY! WAS THAT WHO I THINK IT WAS?!" Atticus asked, star struck.

"I think It was!" Jaden said.

"But what was that dork running from?" Chazz asked.

"I don't know… maybe that big fuckin boulder that's rolling this way?" Aster said as he pointed at the oncoming rock.

"GREAT MERCIBLE CRAP!!" Atticus shouted.

Jaden immediately starting running. It wasn't long til Atticus, Chazz, and Aster was close behind him. They picked up speed, running faster and faster, but the boulder continued to gain on them.

**Jaden, Aster, Atticus, and Chazz runs for their lives as the giant boulder careens down the path, hot on their tails. Will they be able to escape or will they end up as Yu-Gi-Oh GX pancakes? Find out… RIGHT NOW!!**

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!! MILLIONS OF DISNEY CHARACTERS IN THIS DAMN WORLD, AND WE END UP CROSSING PATHS WITH INDIANA FUCKIN JONES!! IS HE EVEN A DAMN DISNEY CHARACTER?!" Jaden shouted.

"NO!! I THINK… HE'S WITH… LUCASARTS!!" Atticus shouted.

"THIS IS ONE HELL OF A GREETING TOO!!" Chazz shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING AGREEING TO THIS GAY ASS MISSION!! IS THERE ANYWAY OUT OF THIS MESS?!" Aster shouted.

His question was soon answered. The boys ended up falling down ANOTHER hole! The boulder rolled right over the hole and kept going down the path.

"Aster… I hate you… SO MUCH… right now…" Chazz muttered.

The four of them laid stuffed inside the large pothole.

"You know… If I fall down… one more hole… someone… is getting their fuckin ass… KICKED!!" Atticus shouted.

A few moments later, the boys crawled out of the hole and dusted themselves off.

"Do you guys think Dr. Jones is ok?" Jaden asked.

"Of course he is! He's a legendary action hero!" Atticus asked.

"He doesn't look ok to me." Chazz said as he pointed across the way.

"OH MY GOD!! NO!!" Aster shouted.

The boys ran over to a paper flattened Indiana Jones. Atticus clinched his fists. "OH MY GOD!! THEY KILLED INDY!!"

"YOU BASTARDS!!" Jaden shouted.

"Well well… looks like this ended up being his Last Crusade! Hahaha! Get it?!" Chazz laughed. Atticus smack him across the head. "SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

Aster dropped to his knees. "No… NO!! NOOOOO!! WHY!! WHY GOD, WHY!!" He grew extremely angry. "THOSE DISNEY FUCKS ARE GONNA PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!!"

"uh… guys… not… dead… I'm… alive… in… extreme… pain…" Indy muttered.

Not hearing this, Atticus pulled out a chisel and scrapped up Indy, then rolled him up and stuck him in his back pack. "We'll bury him later."

"Hey guys! Look what I found! I think Indy was holding it!" Jaden said, excited.

Suddenly, a fanfare went off as Jaden held up a small, sky blue mirror. _DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!! _**(The jingle that plays when you receive an item on The Legend of Zelda!)**

"Jaden, you bitch. That's just a mirror!" Chazz said.

"On the contrary! This isn't just ANY mirror!" Jaden said. He held it up again and once again, the fan fare played. _DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!! _

"This is a MAGIC mirror!" Jaden said.

"Would you stop that shit?! It's really annoying!" Aster said.

Jaden looked over at him. "What, this?" He held up the mirror again. _DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!! _

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" Aster, Chazz, and Atticus shouted.

"HAHAHAHA!! OK OK!!" Jaden laughed.

"If you know what that thing does then stop fuckin' around and USE it!" Chazz said.

"Alright, shit!" Jaden said. "Hang on to your nuts! HERE GOES SOMETHIN!" He held up the mirror, and a white flash engulfed the area. When the white light vanished, the boys found themselves in a room filled with chests.

"SWEETNESS!! IT WORKED!!" Jaden said.

"Yeah… but where the fuck are we?" Chazz asked.

"Whoa! Chests!!" Aster said.

"This must be where Disney stores their weapons! Hell yeah! We can use these and REALLY fuck their shit up!!" Atticus explained.

"You sure we should just take these, Atticus?" Jaden asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Chazz said. "Besides, we aren't 'taking' them. That's such an ugly word! We're just… burrowing them. Without asking! Yeah!"

"Well, ok. Works for me!" Jaden said.

Aster was the first to open a chest. He pulled out a boomerang. "Awesome!! A boomerang!" he said happily.

Chazz laughed. "A boomerang? Give me a break! That's a gay ass weapon!! But hey, I guess that's perfect for you, huh?"

"Chazz I swear I'm gonna rip you apart before this quest is through!!" Aster said.

"Whatever bitch." Chazz said. He walked over and opened up the next chest. He pulled out a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEAH!! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT!! BOW AND ARROWS, BITCHES!!"

"YOINK!!" Aster shouted as he threw his boomerang. It somehow latched onto Chazz's Bow and Arrows and took them from him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Chazz shouted.

Jaden and Atticus looked at each other, annoyed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!! GIVE ME MY SHIT BACK!!" Chazz shouted.

"That's what you get for dissin' my boomerang, bitch!!" Aster shot back.

Chazz quickly ran to another chest, opened it, and pulled out a sword. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF THE CHAZZ YOU OVERDRESSED BASTARD?!"

Aster pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Chazz. "BRING IT ON, LITTLE BOY BLUE!! OH WAIT, I FORGOT!! YOUR STUPID ASS IS IN SLIFER RED, WITH ALL THE OTHER PUNK BITCHES!!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!" Jaden shouted.

Atticus opened a chest and began to fire a machine gun. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!! SHUT UP!!"

Each Jaden, Chazz, and Aster immediately stifled.

"We have to work together to get through this ordeal! So the next time one of you fights, and I don't care WHAT it's about, I'm filling you ALL full of hot lead!! GOT IT?!" Atticus said.

"Yes." Jaden, Chazz, and Aster said meakly.

"Good. Now. Everybody ready?" Atticus asked.

Chazz held out his sword. Aster held up his Boomerang, and Jaden took the bow and arrows.

"Cool. Get us out of here, Jay." Atticus said.

"Alright! Next stop, Walt Disney!" Jaden said. He pulled out the mirror and held it up. _DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!!_

Chazz glared at him. "YOU SON OF A…"

Atticus pointed his gun at Chazz's head.

"Son of a fine duelist…" Chazz said, smiling.

Jaden smirked, then activated the mirror again. The white flash went off again as it made the same bizarre sound as before. When the light cleared, the boys looked around. They were back in the cavern, but this time, in a small room.

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"I don't see Disney anywhere…" Aster said.

"Jaden, you fucked up again!" Chazz said.

"Dammit!! What the hell am I doing wrong?!" Jaden shouted.

"Let ME see that thing." Atticus said as he took the mirror from Jaden. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! ITS FUCKIN' BROKEN!!"

There was a small crack going across the mirror. It was causing the magic mirror to malfunction.

"WHAT?!" Chazz and Aster shouted in unison.

"Our ignorant savior over here was using a fuckin' broken magic mirror!"

"I thought it would still work even though it was cracked!" Jaden said.

"Wait wait wait… you KNEW that thing was broken?! YOU SON OF FUCK!!" Aster shouted. "NOW THANKS TO YOU, WE'RE STUCK IN THIS… WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE ANYWAYS?!"

"_You're with ME!" _

The boys turned around to see that they were staring down a popular Disney character.

Atticus gasped. "YOU!! YOU'RE…"

"That's right… It's me… ALADDIN!"

Aladdin pulled out his trademark scimitar and pointed it at them. Chazz pulled out his sword. "AAWWW YEAH!! THIS IS ABOUT TO GET INTERESTING!! THE CHAZZ IS ABOUT TO GO ALI BABA ON YOUR ASS!!"

Atticus threw his arm out in front of Chazz. "You bastard!! What have you done with my sister?!" He demanded.

"I believe you're asking the wrong question. The question is, what HAVENT I done to your sister?" Aladdin said.

"YOU PIG!! Atticus shouted.

"YOU BEAST!!" Jaden shouted.

"YOU FIEND!!" Aster shouted.

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!!" Chazz shouted. The boys looked over angrily at Chazz. "I-I mean, h-how dare you!"

Aladdin began to laugh. "I'm just kidding! Why would I touch HER when I've got a hot piece of ass like Princess Jasmine?!"

"True, true!" Chazz said, smiling.

Atticus pulled out his machine gun. "Unless you want me to go Rambo on your ass, you'd better let my sister go and give back those Sacred Beast cards!!"

"You want them so badly, come and take them!" Aladdin said. "But what's a battle without… some Disney Magic!?" Aladdin pulled a remote out of his sash and pushed a button. The room suddenly turned into an Agrabah setting.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Jaden shouted as he looked around.

"We're in fuckin Baghdad!" Aster said.

"And now… LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!" Aladdin said from atop a building.

Music then began to play.

Aladdin began to sing as Jaden, Aster, Chazz, and Atticuss began to charge at him. "_Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline…"  
_Chazz swung his sword at him, but Aladdin dodged it._ "_One swing ahead of the sword! _I steal only what I can't afford! _And that's this thing!"

"HEY STOLE THE MIRROR!!" Jaden shouted. He and Atticus began to fire bullets and arrows at Aladdin, while Aster threw his boomerang at him. Aladdin managed to dodge each shot that came his way. __

"One jump ahead of the Duelists, That's all? What a joke These guys don't appreciate I'm good!"

Atticus: "Punk bitch!"

_Jaden: "Ass hole!" _

_Aster: "Fuck face!" _

_Chazz threws his sword at Aladdin. "TAKE THAT!!"_

Aladdin: "Just a little fun, guys!"

_Jaden, Atticus, Aster, and Chazz charges at Aladdin again. "We're going to kick your bitch ass!!"  
_

_Aladdin: "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Abu!"_

Jaden, Atticus, Aster, and Chazz: "Who?"  


_Abu suddenly appears and attacks Chazz!_

"AAAHHH!! WHAT THE FUCK!? SON OF A BITCH!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" Chazz shouted as Abu latched onto his face!

"Guys, regroup!" Atticus shouted. He, Jaden, and Aster hid behind a building. "We cant beat him like this! We're on his turf!"

"What are we supposed to do, Atticus?" Jaden asked.

Atticus smiled. "Level the field in our favor. Now, this is what we're gonna do…"

Aladdin looked around. "Hey, where'd you guys go? We didn't even finish the song?"

"Over here, bitch!!" Atticus shouted. he emerged from behind the building and began to fire his machine gun at Aladdin! Aladdin ran and dodged the bullets Jaden suddenly jumped up and grabbed him.

"Got yo' ass, bitch!" Jaden shouted. "Aster, NOW!"

"THE FUCK!?" Aladdin shouted.

Aster emerged next and thew the boomerang at Aladdin! He quickly elbowed Jaden in the side of the head and dove over the boomerang.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! DID YOU REALLY THINK A CHILDISH TRICK LIKE THAT WAS GONNA WORK ON ME?!" Aladdin laughed.

"Yeah." Aster said. "Because your stupid ass don't realize what we did!"

"Huh?" Aladdin said.

"WHO'S YO' DADDY, MOTHERFUCKER!!" Jaden shouted as he held up the magic mirror AND Aladdin's magic lamp.

"OH **HELL** NAW!!" Aladdin shouted as he charged at Jaden.

Atticus ran over to Chazz, grabbed Abu off his face and threw him at Aladdin! Abu quickly latched on, not realizing that he was on his master's face.

"ABU!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF!! NOW!!" Aladdin shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Chazz shouted at Atticus. His face was all scratched up.

"Cool it man! We're outta here!! JADEN!!" Atticus shouted.

Jaden and Aster ran towards Atticus and Chazz.

"HERE GOES SOMETHIN!!" Jaden shouted. he held up the magic mirror, and the duelists teleported out of the room!

"No… NO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Aladdin shouted as he realized the boys were gone. "MY LAMP!! THEY STOLE THE GENIE!! FROM ME!! ARGH!! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!" He threw Abu to the ground in anger. "SHIT'S ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN, NOW!!" He then crushed the remote with his hand, turning the room back to the normal. Aladdin was beyond angry.

**Jaden, Atticus, Chazz, and Aster are on the right track as they continue to explore the caverns under Walt Disney World! With their magic mirror AND the magic lamp that Jaden stole from Aladdin, things are starting to look up! But what does Disney have planned as he sends his mercenaries after Chancellor Sheppard? And Will Aladdin find the boys in the cavern? Find out next chapter!!  
**

**Don't worry! I promise you I wont take like 3 or 4 months to update! School and work have really been double teaming my ass! But everything is under control now!**


	9. Storm the Epcot Center!

_**Let's get this chapter started!! **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own Disney.

The camp site of where Duel Academy's assault team was stationed quickly packed up all the important equipment and rushed it back to the ship, where it was waiting to take them back to Academy Island. Making one final trip, Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry loaded the last of the stuff into the back of the jeep and was forced to use their weight to try to close the trunk.

"We must hurry, gentlemen! Those alarms don't sound too inviting!" Bastion said.

"I know! My brother never should have let that Stitch thing go!" Syrus said.

"Speakin' of Zane, where is he! And I haven't seen that stoner fella for days!" Hassleberry said as he stuffed the trunk down.

"You're right… whatever happened to Belowski?" Syrus asked.

_Meanwhile…_

In a shed somewhere behind the scenes at Walt Disney World, Belowski sat on a couch in front of a black and white TV, watching Alice in Wonderland. Smoke had filled the small shed, and it had begun to seep out through the crack under the door. Belowski sat there, staring at the TV, in between Timon and Pumbaa! All three of their eyes were bloodshot red.

"Duuuuuuude… I would SOOOO party with the Cheshire Cat." Belowski said out of the blue.

"Word." Timon said.

"… The Mad Hatter is SO high…" Belowski laughed.

"Fo' sho" Timon said.

"… I'm hungry." Pumbaa said.

"Duuuuuddde… ur always hungry, maaaaaaaaan... it's the munchies, yo…" Belowski said, laughing.

"Go out back… mad bugs back there, man!" Timon said.

Pumbaa got up and happily trotted out of the room.

_Back at the camp site…_

Bastion looked around, incognito like. "We cannot afford to wait any longer. We must leave here now, before any Disney characters show up!"

"But what about Belowski and Zane?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden and the others will eventually run into them!" Bastion said back

The trunk finally slammed down and Hassleberry jumped on it. "HOO WEE!! FINALLY GOT IT!!"

Bastion smiled. "Good! Then legs get out of…"

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. The Lost Boys (from Peter Pan) emerged and immediately noticed the jeep. Next they looked at Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry.

"Oh shit…" Bastion said.

"This aint good…" Hassleberry said.

Syrus quickly cleared his throat. "WOW!! THAT SURE WAS A PRODIGIOUS TRIP TO WALT DISNEY WORLD!! COME ON FRIENDS!! LETS GO BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD, AND CHECK ON ALL THE OTHER DIGIMON!!"

"What the… I mean, EXCELLENT!! I'LL PUT ON MY GOOGLES AND WE CAN PLAY SOCCER AFTER WARDS!!" Bastion said, smiling.

The Lost Boys looked at one another.

"HEY!! WHAT THE **FUCK** IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!! I AINT NO GOD DAMN DIGIMON TAMER AND NEITHER ARE YOU!!" Hassleberry shouted at Syrus and Bastion.

"Hassleberry, you stupid asshole…" Bastion said as he slapped his forehead.

The Lost Boys, wasting no time, jumped the three unsuspecting duelists! Syrus tried to run away, but sadly, it wasn't long before he was caught. The duelists were handcuffed and began to get coaxed towards the amusement park.

"Thanks a lot, Sgt. Shits-for-brains!!" Syrus said, looking back at Hassleberry.

"Son, don't ever call me no fuckin' Digimon trainer." Hassleberry said in all seriousness.

As The boys were being lead back to Disney World, Zane watched them as they led his younger brother and his friends back to Walt Disney World. Zane shook his head in annoyance and turned around. It was then that he raised his right eyebrow. It turns out that the Seven Dwarves had surrounded him.

"You midgets got a problem?" Zane asked.

"What the?!" Sneezy shouted.

"We're DWARVES, smart ass!! And don't you forget it!!" Doc said.

"Whatever. Get the hell out of my way." Zane said.

"What are you gonna do if we don't, giant?!" Grumpy said.

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of you tree humpers, that's what." Zane said.

"OH DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!" Bashful said.

"This son of a bitch has an attitude problem!" Grumpy said. He pulled out a 2x4. "I plan on solving it for him."

Zane shook his head. "Try it and I swear I'll knock you bastards back to the 30s."

Dopey suddenly ran and latched on to Zane's leg. "LET'S KICK HIS ASS!!" Grumpy shouted. The Dwarves then charged at Zane! With pitch forks and 2x4s.

"Little fuckers… you were warned." Zane said.

High in the sky, a military helicopter flew by over the forest. Two pilots were on their way back to the military base, when something on the radar caught one of the pilot's eyes.

"Hey Tom… you aren't going to believe this…"

"What's up, Bill?"

Well, in that forest… 6 dwarves just went flying in all directions…"

"Whaaat? Where did they land?"

"In different areas…"

"Have you been drinking again?"

"No! I swear I saw it!! On the radar!"

"Keep that shit up and you're gonna get court marshaled. Seriously. Control your drinking!"

"God dammit…"

Back down in the forest, Zane immediately began to walk towards Walt Disney World, when he noticed a weight on his leg. He looked down to see Dopey still latched on to his leg. Dopey looked up at him and grinned, then began biting his leg. Zane grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. He looked Dopey up and down, turned up around, tossed him up, then kicked him square in the butt. The impact sent poor Dopey flying out of sight. As Zane's foot connected, the sound it made sounded like a quarterback punting a football.

"Now. Where was I before I was so RUDELY interrupted… oh that's right… saving those foolish bastards." Zane said. He then continued to walk to Disney World.

_**Ladies and gentlemen… Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's Fast Times at Duel Academy High presents…**_

_**The Adventures of Jaden Yuki, Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, and Aster Phoenix!!**_

_**Episode II : Storm the Epcot Center Caverns!!**_

A white flash went off and Jaden, Atticus, Chazz, and Aster found themselves in another mysterious room.

"YEAH!! WE SURE PUNKED ALADDIN, DIDN'T WE?!" Jaden shouted.

"Psh! I cant believe that fucker almost kicked our asses! That's why we cant underestimate these Disney bitches. They're dead serious about this world domination thing." Atticus said.

"I know. I mean, Chazz got his ass kicked by a damn monkey!" Aster said.

"Bitch, that thing had some kind of death lock on me!" Chazz shouted.

"Whatever. Bottom line, that monkey fucked you up!"

"KEEP IT UP AND I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS UP!!"

"BRING IT ON, YOU CREEPY BASTARD… I mean, never mind, Chazz!" Aster said.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH!! YOU KNOW THE CHAZZ'LL KNOCK THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!"

Chazz didn't know it, but Atticus had his gun pointed right at the back of his head.

Chazz turned to Jaden. "Seriously, slacker, that fuckin' mirror of yours is getting is into some deep shit! You NEED to get rid of that thing!"

"Well how else are we gonna navigate this fuckin' maze! We NEED this mirror, Chazz!" Jaden said.

"ITS FUCKIN CRACKED!! IT'S GONNA END UP GETTING US KILLED!!" Chazz shouted.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALWAYS YELLING!! YOU GOT ME DOING THIS SHIT TOO!!" Jaden said.

"ENOUGH!!" Atticus shouted. "Jaden, you stole Aladdin's magic lamp, right? Well rub that shit and ask the Genie to fix the mirror!"

"Good idea, Atticus!! Let's give it a shot!" Jaden said. He pulled out the lamp, then began to rub it. "OH GENIE OF THE MAGIC LAMP… I SUMMON THEE!! GRANT MY WISHES THREE!"

"Overactive bastard." Aster said.

Nothing happened.

"Well? Where's all the damn fireworks and that abra cadabra hoo haa?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah man! What gives?!" Atticus said.

Jaden began to rub the lamp like crazy. "GENIE!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE AND GRANT MY WISHES!!" Suddenly, blue smoke began to pour from the lamp. "AAAWWW YEAH!!" Jaden said in an excited tone.

"This is going to be awesome!" Atticus said.

Next a puff of smoke came out of the lamp, followed by a piece of paper that floated slowly to the ground. Jaded grabbed the note and read it out loud. "_Gone drinkin'. Be back in 100 years… Genie. _OH SON OF A BITCH!!"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Aster said.

"Read it for yourself!" Jaden said, throwing the note down.

"Fuck! You mean we have to rely on that broken piece of shit?!" Chazz said.

"Unless you have any other bright ideas!" Jaden said.

"Where'd that damn mirror take us to, come to think of it?" Atticus asked.

The boys looked around and noticed that they were in a busy, future looking city. There were cars flying around and the streets were busy.

"Uh… are we still in Disney World?" Jaden asked.

"How the fuck should I know? You were the one who brought us here, genius!" Chazz responded.

Suddenly, the people began to run in fear.

"What's going on down there?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know… but it just started to smell like ass all of a sudden!! Jaden, did you fuckin fart again?!" Aster said, covering his nose.

"No! Not this time…" Jaden laughed.

"Dude… is someone breathing on me?!" Chazz asked.

The boys turned around and turned pale white as they saw a large monster loaming over them. The monster let out a loud, blood curdling roar which sent chills down their spine.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Aster shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" Atticus shouted.

The mirror had transported Jaden and friends to Dragon Ball Z Movie 13, where the Hilda Garde monster was standing over them.

"GET US OUT OF HERE JADEN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Chazz yelled.

Wasting no time, Jaden activated the mirror the second Hilda Garde stomped down on the building. Goku and friends later showed up at the scene.

A white flash appeared back at the caverns in Disney World and Jaden, Atticus, Chazz, and Aster appeared. They each dropped to their knees, panting.

"FUCK that was close!" Atticus said.

"Ok… it's official… you're trying to kill us, aren't you?!" Chazz said.

"Dude! How the FUCK was I supposed to know this thing was gonna transport us to the damn set of Godzilla?!" Jaden said.

"Ok… I'm getting REALLY sick of that fuckin' mirror!" Aster said. "Get rid of it! Now!"

"And how else are we supposed to get around, dumb fuck?!" Jaden asked.

"Look, just keep trying and hope for the best. Eventually this thing is going to lead us to Walt Disney!" Atticus said.

"Alright! Here we go again!" Jaden said.

_**Hours later…**_

The boys appeared on Pirates of the Carribean, on the Black Pearl.

"No!" Aster, Atticus, and Chazz said.

They disappeared, and reappeared on the set of The Incredibles.

"No!" Aster, Atticus, and Chazz said.

Jaden sighed, then used the mirror again. This time, the boys were in the jungle of the movie, The Jungle Book.

"NO!" Aster, Atticus, and Chazz said.

Jaden used the mirror one last time. This time, they appeared on the set of Hannah Montana!

"GOOD GOD, NOOOO!!" Aster, Atticus, and Chazz screamed.

"DAMN YOU MAGIC MIRROR! TAKE US WHERE WE NEED TO BE!!" Jaden shouted and activated the mirror again. This time, they appeared right in front of Duel Academy!

"The hell?!" Aster said.

"We're back at Duel Academy!" Chazz said.

"Awesome! This way we can gather some help to storm the Disney stronghold!" Atticus said.

"Yeah, but first thing's first! I want some food!" Jaden said. "I'll be back in a couple minutes!"

"Jaden!" Aster said. Jaden stopped and turned around. The minute he turned, the boomerang knocked him right in the forehead. The impact knocked Jaden on the ground. "OUCH!! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ASTER?!"

"Dude. You were supposed to CATCH it!" Aster said, through laughing.

"You popped his ass good!" Chazz laughed.

"I know!" Aster said back, still laughing. "ANYWAYS, since we came here from Disney World there could be some shit going down! You might wanna take that with you! For protection!"

"Thanks! Why are you being so cool?" Jaden asked.

"Because I busted your goofy ass in the face just now! That should hold me over for a couple hours!" Aster laughed.

Jaden flipped Aster off. He continued to walk towards the school. He stopped, then turned back to his friends. "OH GUYS! I FORGOT! ONE LAST THING BEFORE I GO!"

"WHAT?" Atticus asked.

Jaden held the boomerang up over his head. _**DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!!**_

"GOD DAMMIT, DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU, JADEN!!" Chazz shouted.

"I'm gone!" Jaden laughed. He went inside the school.

"Fuckin asshole did that on purpose." Aster said.

"You think?" Atticus said.

Atticus, Chazz, and Aster dropped to the ground.

"I'm fuckin' tired! I knew we wouldn't be getting much rest, but damn!" Atticus said.

"I know… I don't see what you're bitchin for. You're hardly ever around when we're taking on real danger!" Chazz said.

"What'd you say, bitch!?" Atticus responded.

"The Shadow Riders? You were one of them! Sartorious? You were hardly around? Last time I saw your ass was when Jaden dueled your sister?" Chazz said.

"And if I recall correctly, YOUR retarded ass is the cause of most of the problems! How did Kagemaru get the 7 gate keys? YOU!" Atticus shot back.

"YOU TOLD ME TO STEAL THEM, ASS WIPE!!" Chazz shouted.

"AND WHO POSSESSED HALF OF THE SCHOOL TO JOIN THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT?! YOU'RE MONKEY ASS DID!! SO DON'T COMPARE ADVENTURES WITH ME, BITCH!" Atticus said.

Chazz jumped up and drew his sword. "You son of a prick!! I'll cut your god damn balls off!!"

Atticus stood up, dusted himself off, and pulled out his machine gun. "Don't you know that old saying, never bring a knife to a gun fight?"

Aster suddenly stood up. "HEY LOOK!" he said.

He pointed over at Jaden, talking to Alexis! They were both walking towards the school.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Chazz said.

"How the hell?! ALEXIS!!" Atticus said.

Jaden and Alexis looked at the boys.

"Jaden, you son of a bitch! When did YOU save Alexis?" Chazz asked.

Jaden smiled, then put his hands behind his head. "Manjoume! Fubuki! Edo! _**Speaking Japanese.**_"

Atticus, Chazz, and Aster each had blank looks on their faces.

"…the hell?!" Aster said.

"Speak english Jaden, you fuckin' dipshit!" Chazz said.

"Judai… _**also speaking Japanese**_." Alexis said.

"_**Continues speaking Japanese**_, Asuka…" Jaden said.

"… Something is NOT right here…" Atticus said.

**X X X X X X X**

Jaden ran down the halls with drool flowing down his face. The only thing on his mind was the food cooked by Dorothy and Sadie.

"OH MAN!! I'M GONNA EAT TIL I POP!!" Jaden said. He tried to pull open the doors to the cafeteria, but nothing was happening. "Da hell?! DA HELL!?" he shouted. he pulled, and pulled with all his weight, but the doors wasn't budging. "Is this supposed to be some kind of fuckin' sick joke?!"

"_Aniki!!"_

"What the?" Jaden said as he turned around. He saw Hassleberry and Syrus running at him, happily.

"Aniki!!" They both called out.

"Sy! Hassleberry! How did you guys get back here so fast?! Where's Bastion?" Jaden asked with a smile. "And what's up with these damn doors!? They wont open!"

Syrus and Hassleberry began talking in japanese to him.

"…huhwhaaaaa?!" Jaden said.

The two Ra Yellow students continued to talk in Japanese.

"You two better talk right before I bitch slap you both! I cant understand a word you two are saying!" Jaden said.

Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other confused, still speaking Japanese.

"Ok... something aint right here!" Jaden said. He turned and started to walk outside, with Syrus and Hassleberry running after him calling out, "ANIKI!!"

Jaden stormed outside and called out to Atticus, Chazz and Aster. "HEY GUYS!! SOMETHING STINKS AROUND HERE!!"

"Damn right it is!! You and that fucked up mirror goofed again!!" Atticus called back.

"You warped us into the JAPANESE version, dumb shit!" Aster said.

"OOOOHHH!! That explains that weird ass language." Jaden said.

Syrus' eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the two Jadens. He began to yell out in Japanese. Judai called out to him. "Sho! _**Speaking Japanese**_."

Sho ran over to Judai and hugged him with tears in his eyes. "Aniki!! _**Speaking Japanese**_."

"Dude… get us the FUCK out of here!!" Chazz said.

"Right on." Jaden pulled out the magic mirror and warped them out of the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX. This time they ended up back in the Epcot Center Caverns in front of a door with a skull and crossbones symbol on it.

"Looks like we're back in the caves." Atticus said.

"Yeah! Check this crazy ass skull out! Maybe this time we'll FINALLY get to kick some Walt Disney ass!" Jaden said.

"Well then let's go already! I wanna see some action!!" Chazz said.

"Looks like someone's hyped up!" Aster said, sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Phoenix!!" Chazz said.

"Don't fuckin' start." Atticus said. "No more bullshit. This craziness is driving me nuts! I know someone or something is in that room waiting for us! Now on three, we're gonna bust in there and whoop the shit out of whatever's in there. Got it?"

Jaden, Aster, and Chazz nodded.

"Alright then! … 1…2…3…"

"CHAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGEEEE!!" Jaden shouted.

The boys then did a war cry and they busted clear through the door and inside the room!

"Da FUCK!?" Jaden shouted, his voice echoing through the room!

The room was the setting of Alice in Wonderland, with the door and the talking doorknob at the other side of the room.

"Uhh… there's nothing here…" Aster said.

"Why was there a damn hazard logo on that door then?!" Chazz said.

"… I thought we were gonna kick someone's ass!" Jaden whined.

The sleeping doorknob woke up, yawned, looked around the room, then began talking random gibberish.

Jaden, Atticus, Aster, and Chazz looked at the doorknob in awe.

"What the HELL was that?" Jaden asked.

Atticus blinked. "I REALLY haven't the slightest…"

The doorknob began to speak gibberish again. Question marks appeared over the Duelist's heads.

"HUDDLE!" Atticus said. The boys ran to the right hand corner of the room and got into a huddle. "Is it just me, or is there something fishy going on here?"

"I was gonna say the same thing." Aster said.

"It's a door. A fuckin door. Let's knock it down and move on! We've got shit to do!" Jaden said.

"Jaden! Calm your ass down! This is Disney, remember? This has GOT to be some kind of trap!" Atticus said.

"I'm with dumbass on this one! Let's knock that fuckin' door down and keep going! I wanna break my foot off in that mouse's ass for taking MY Lexi!!" Chazz said.

"Dude. I swear to Slifer if you keep talking about my sister like that I'M gonna be the one whooping your ass!" Atticus said.

"Ok, look, we're all in agreement! We want to move on! Lets just open the damn door and walk through!" Aster said.

"Forget it! That thing might try to bite one of us!" Atticus said. "I'll reason with it, so let me do all the talking!"

"Its true. This boy knows how to get Jasmine and Mindy in their bra and panties in a drop of a hat!" Chazz said.

"PSH!" Atticus scoffed. "ANY watt light bulb can do that! Now… let's get on with it… ready?"

"BREAK!" All the boys said. They walked over towards the doorknob.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?!" Atticus said in a friendly voice. "MY name is Atticus! And this is Jaden, Chazz, and Aster."

"_I AM CORNHOLIO!! KING OF BUNGHOLIO!!"_ The doorknob said.

Jaden, Atticus, Aster, and Chazz each got blank looks on their faces.

"…WHAT?!" Aster shouted.

"He's a king?" Jaden asked.

"Shh!" Atticus said. "We're looking for my sister, Alexis! Shes about yay-high, wears a white blouse, blue short skirt, blue boots,…"

"Yeah, we're hear to kick some ass!! And rescue her's!! And hopefully when it's all said and done, I'll get to do OTHER stuff to that ass… if you know what I mean…" Chazz said with a devilish grin on his face. It took both Jaden AND Aster to keep Atticus from attacking Chazz.

"Chazz you idiot!! Would you knock it the fuck off!!" Jaden said.

"_OOHH, BABY!! HEH EHEH HEHE!!" _The Doorknob laughed.

"WHAT?! He seems to LIKE the idea!" Chazz said.

"_BOINGOINGOINGOING!! EHEHEHEHEHE!!"_ the Doorknob laughed again.

"Look, I'll handle it from here." Aster said. "We're looking for our friend Alexis and the three Sacred Beast cards that your master stole from us. Do you have any idea about where they are?!"

"_DEEP IN THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE LIES THE GREAT OLIO!!" _ the Doorknob responded.

"What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?!" Atticus asked.

"Uhhh… code maybe?" Jaden asked.

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY AGUA?! I NEED AGUA!!"_ The Doorknob said.

"Somehow I don't think that's code…" Aster said.

The Doorknob began shouting random gibberish at the boys again. Rage began to fill Chazz's body as the anime black veins appeared on the top of his head.

"OK!! THIS FUCKIN DOOR IS **REALLY** STARTING TO PISS THE CHAZZ OFF!!" he shouted.

"_DO YOU HAVE TP FOR MY BUNGHOLIO!?"_ The Doorknob laughed.

"Chazz, calm down, will ya?" Atticus said.

"_No no… heh heh… I don't wanna calm down… heh hehe!" _The Doorknob laughing, thinking Atticus was talking to it.

"Why?! This thing is a fuckin' idiot!!" Chazz shouted at Atticus.

"_SHUT UP, FART KNOCKER!!" _The Doorknob said to Chazz.

The black veins suddenly appeared all over Chazz's body as his face turned blood red. "What did you say… WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Oh no…" Atticus said.

"Oh shit…" Jaden said.

"This aint good…" Aster said.

"DON'T YOU **EVER, EVER** TELL THE CHAZZ TO SHUT UP!!" Chazz shouted at the door.

"_YOU ARE A BUNGHOLE!! MY PEOPLE, WE HAVE BUT ONE BUNGHOLE!!"_

"ALRIGHT… THAT IS MUTHAFUCKIN' IT!! NO MORE MR. NICE CHAZZ!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR RANDOM BULLSHIT!!" Chazz shouted, pointing at the Door.

"Chazz!! COOL IT!!" Atticus shouted. "He's just kidding Mr. Door! Right guys?!"

"Uh, somehow, I don't think so…" Aster said.

"ASTER!" Atticus said.

"ONE MORE INSULT OUT OF YOU, AND YOU'LL BE IN FOR A _**SERIOUS **_CHAZZ-ING!! YOU GOT THAT, PAL!?" Chazz shouted with tremendous force.

"_ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!" The Doorknob asked._

"NO BITCH!! I WAS INVITING FOR A WALK THROUGH THE FUCKIN DAISIES!!" Chazz shouted. He then pulled out his sword and pointed it at the door. "**THIS** IS THREATENING YOU!!"

"Chazz, for the love of Obelisk, DON'T!!" Jaden said, pleading with Chazz. It was too late. There was no reasoning with Chazz when he's this angry.

"NOW YOU CAN TAKE THAT COMMENT FROM EARLIER BACK, OR I'LL CHOP YOUR ASS UP AND USE YOU FOR MY NEWEST BED POST AND MELT YOUR UGLY ASS FACE INTO A DUEL DISK!!" Chazz shouted, sword still pointed at the Doorknob.

A few seconds pass by.

"…are you done?" Atticus asked Chazz. "Seriously. Are you done?"

"YES!! I feel **MUCH** better now!" Chazz said as he lowered his sword.

"Good, you short tempered anal crusader!! NOW you can see the deep ass shit you just got us into!!" Aster said, pointed at the Doorknob. It's face turned bright right and the door itself began to open and slam repeatedly.

"_**THE MOTHER OF ALL WARS HAS BEGUN!! THE STREETS WILL NOW FLOW WITH THE BLOOD OF THE NON BELIEVERS!!"**_ The Doorknob shouted.

Suddenly, the stone Gargoyles from the Hunchback of Notre Dame appeared into the room, followed by the Gargoyles from the old school cartoon, Gargoyles.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!!" Jaden shouted. all of the Gargoyles surrounded the four boys. Jaden, Chazz, Aster, and Atticus all stood back to back to back to back with each other.

"Chazz!! If a miracle occurs and we actually SURVIVE this encounter, I'm am gonna kick your ass so HARD that fuckin' Jagger and Slade will fill that shit!!" Atticus said.

"Me too!" Aster said.

"What!? He got on my fuckin nerves! AND he told me to shut up! You do not tell The Chazz to shut up. EVER!" Chazz said back.

"SHUT UP CHAZZ YOU STUPID SON OF AN ASS!" Jaden said. "WE'RE ABOUT TO FUCKIN' DIE!! ANYONE GOT ANY BRIGHT IDEAS!?"

"I got one… LET'S GO DOWN LIKE MEN!!" Atticus shouted as he brandished his machine gun.

"OH YEAH!!" Jaden said as he pulled out the bow and arrows. He threw the boomerang at Aster, knocking him in the head.

"OUCH!! FUCKIN HELL, JADEN, YOU PIECE OF BABBOON SHIT!!" Aster shouted.

"Heh heh! Payback's a bitch, aint it!" Jaden said.

Chazz pulled his sword out again. "We'll take at least three of these motherfuckers with us! These damn Gargoyles are about to get Chazz-ed!!"

"LET'S ROCK THIS BITCH!!" Jaden shouted.

With that, the boys charged into action! Shots fired. Arrows flew. Swords swung. Boomerangs flew. But in the end, the Gargoyles were too much for the boys to handle. Goliath managed to take out Jaden, Aster, Atticus, AND Chazz with one fell swoop! the boys were sent crashing into the wall, separated from their weapons.

"Ok… I'd like… to take back… what I… fuckin' said earlier…" Chazz muttered.

"Awww, we're fucked." Aster said.

"It was nice knowin' you guys… except for you Aster. You fuckin' suck. You too, Chazz." Jaden said.

"The feeling's mutual, bitch!" Chazz said.

"_**GO CYBER END DRAGON!!**_

The boys each jumped up in excitement.

"I KNOW THAT VOICE!!" Atticus said happily.

"ZANE?!" Jaden said.

Three powerful blasts of energy shot through the room and destroyed ALL of the Gargoyles AND the Doorknob!! Jaden and friends were saved! They ran over to Zane as he walked into the room.

Zane shook his head. "Why am I not surprised. The minute I heard yelling, I can only assume it was Chazz's stupid ass. And then…"

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Jaden said. At the same time, He, Atticus, and Aster began to assault Chazz.

"AAHH!! WHAT THE FUCK!? GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" Chazz shouted.

"THIS IS FOR ALMOST GETTING US KILLED, BITCH!!" Aster shouted.

"Fuckin' immature…" Zane said.

The boys stopped beating their friend. It seems they're over the whole incident now.

"So how about you, Zane? How did you get here? How did you even FIND this place?" Atticus asked.

Zane reached behind his back and pulled Pinocchio out by his shorts and held him in front of the Duelists. "Doll boy over here guided the way. It took some… motivation… but I got him to show me the way."

"Whoa! How! I wanna see an example!" Aster said.

"Me too!" Jaden said.

"Fine. Hey, you wooden bitch! Are you a big, brave boy!?" Zane asked Pinocchio.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no…" Pinocchio said, in a frightened voice.

"Do you like the fact that you have to betray Disney?" Zane asked, enjoying every minute of torturing the poor puppet.

"Y-yes…" Pinocchio said. He nose suddenly grew.

"OOHH! So THAT'S how you found your way here!" Atticus said.

"Damn straight." Zane said. "Because bitch boy here knows that if I catch that nose growing, he's gonna end up as firewood! Isn't that right, you worthless piece of branches?!"

"YES!!" Pinocchio cried.

"Cool! Now! Let's get back to finding Disney!" Jaden said.

"Wait!" Chazz said. "Before we go, can I see that mirror for a second, Slacker?"

"Uh, sure." Jaden said. He handed the mirror to Chazz. The moment he got the mirror, Chazz quickly turned around and launched the mirror at a wall, shattering it into pieces!

"WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY MIRROR?!" Jaden shouted.

"Because that fuckin thing is nothing but trouble! Now that we got that puppet, we don't need that troublemaking thing!" Chazz said.

"He's got a point." Atticus said. "It warped us to the fuckin' JAPANESE version of our show! WHO DOES THAT?!"

"Stop fuckin' wasting time!" Zane said. "Let's get going… before I slap the hell out of all four of you."

And with that, Zane Lead the way through the destroyed door, holding out Pinocchio as if he were a shield. Atticus, Aster, and Chazz, each with grins on their faces, followed him. Next came Jaden, who was in a VERY foul mood. He walked behind the group, angry, with his hands in his red blazer.

**X X X X X X X X**

The Fluid inside the tank where Walt Disney's brain is began to bubble.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Mickey asked.

"No… all… is going… according… to plan. Jaden… and his friends… are almost… here. They… are close…" Walt said.

"I see! Well, that's good, Because Sheppard is here, AND the Lost Boys captured Jaden's OTHER friends!" Mickey reported.

"Good! Bring them … ALL here!!" Walt said. "I… want them… present… for when… we confront… Jaden."

"…Even the girl…?" Mickey asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"ESPECIALLY… the girl! Don't forget… that is the… reason… they even … came here!" Walt said.

"… yes sir…" Mickey said. He left the room to fetch Alexis and the others. "…She said if she saw me again… she was gonna rip my ears off and use them as butt warmers…" Mickey said, sadly.

**With Zane using Pinocchio to lead Jaden, Atticus, Chazz, and Aster through the Epcot Center caverns, the final confrontation with Walt Disney draws ridiculously close! What will happen when these powerhouses collide?! Find out NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**  
(I hope you're enjoying the story! Just to let you know, our tale is JUST BEGINNING! So please R&R!)**


	10. The Celestial Hour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own Disney.

Zane continued to hold out Pinocchio and used him as a guide through the last few miles through the Epcot Center caverns. Atticus and Aster followed close behind, getting ready for their final confrontation.

"Well, this is it… in just a little while, we're gonna be going one-on-one with Walt Disney! In a way… I'm kinda excited!" Aster said with a smile.

"Me too! It's going to be no holds barred when I get my hands on that damn mouse! You know, I never liked Disney… I've always been a Warner Brothers fan! I only watched the movies for the Princess… and my mom made me watch them with Alexis…" Atticus responded.

"Then… we'll be the ones to end the Disney empire… we'll be remembered!" Aster said.

"Damn straight man! However… there's one problem…" Attticus said as he pointed behind him.

Zane glanced over his shoulder. "What the fuck? Are they STILL arguing back there?! They sound like a bunch of fuckin' high school girls!"

Behind Aster and Atticus, Jaden and Chazz were at each other's throats, arguing.

"Jaden, would you stop acting like a big fuckin' crybaby?! That mirror was USELESS!!" Chazz said.

"THE MIRROR ISNT WHAT HAS ME UPSET!! IT'S **YOU!!"** Jaden shot back.

"Look you son of a shit! I had to do SOMETHING! That mirror was bizarre and USELESS!" Chazz shot back at Jaden.

"CHAZZ!! I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING!!"

"PLEASE!! YOU WERE ABOUT AS CONFUSED AS THE TIME WE WERE LOST IN THAT FUCKIN' WEIRD ASS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE LOOKING FOR JESSE!!"

"I WAS NOT!! YOU ARE SUCH A GOD DAMN LIAR!!"

"How long are they gonna keep this shit up!? We might as well blow a fuckin' tuba and announce to Disney that we're here!" Aster said.

"Geez, so much for a sneak attack." Atticus said.

"If I wanted to listen to a soap opera, I'd fuckin' watch Days of our Lives!" Zane said.

"I love that show!" Pinocchio said.

Zane slapped the puppet across the head with his free hand. "Shut the FUCK UP!! I did NOT give you permission to talk!! Break the rules again and your ass is food for my Chimeratech Overdragon!!"

"…yes sir…" Pinocchio said weakly.

Jaden pointed at Chazz. "LOOK!! I'M THE ONE WHO CARRIES THIS DAMN SHOW!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I RUN THINGS, NO ONE'S ASKING YOU TO STAY!!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA, MAN!! YOU ALMOST GOT US STUCK IN THE FUCKIN' JAPANESE VERSION OF OUR SHOW!!" Chazz shouted.

"BUT I GOT US BACK HERE SAFE AND SOUND, DIDN'T I?!"

"AND IF IT WERENT FOR **ME**, YOUR STUPID ASS WOULD HAVE US TRAPPED IN THE DAMN DUTCH VERSION!!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHAZZ?! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY BECOMING A PAIN IN THE…"

"IN THE WHAT, HUH BITCH!? THE WHAT?!"

"HEY ASSHOLES!!" Zane shouted.

Jaden and Chazz looked at him. Zane pointed at the large double doors in front of them. "We're here!" he said.

"This is it… behind that door lies the mastermind of the Disney Empire…" Atticus said.

"Right! Let's bust in there and kick some ass!!" Chazz said.

"I agree!" Aster said.

"This is how this is gonna go down." Zane said. "We bust in there and knock a few heads. When things start to get rough or we reach the Disney Brain, bring out your best monsters. Got it?"

The boys nodded.

"…I was gonna suggest that…" Jaden said quietly.

"Hold on…" Aster said. "What if they have sentry guns or something posted against the walls?! We bust in there and we'll all get asses full of bullets!"

"That's a good point… we gotta send in a decoy." Atticus said.

All 5 boys looked slowly at Pinocchio. "Mommy…" the little wooden puppet moaned.

Inside the room, the fluid inside Walt Disney's tanks bubbled. Mickey looked over at his master.

"Master… I something wrong?" he asked.

"… They're here."

"H-how do you know? Do you sense them with your extremely smart intuition?"

"They are… talking outside… the door… how can you not hear their loud asses?!"

Suddenly, the double doors shot open and Pinocchio flew inside the room, screaming all the while. It was obvious that the poor puppet was thrown inside. Lead by Jaden, the boys busted into the room, wielding their weapons, and Zane bringing up the rear with the Cyber End Dragon peeking inside. (Yeah, it was too big to fit inside the room).

"Hahaha! Welcome!" Mickey said. Atticus ran over, grabbed Mickey by the collar of his robe, and pinned him against the wall. He used his free hand to point his gun at Mickey's head. "DON'T YOU SPOON FEED ME THAT INNOCENT BULLSHIT ACT!! I'M GONNA ASK YOU THIS **ONCE**!! AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME CORRECTLY, THE LAST SOUND YOU'RE EVER GONNA HEAR IS GOING TO GOING TO BE THE SOUND OF THIS FUCKIN' MACHINE GUN GOIN OFF IN YOUR DAMN BRAINS!! WHERE THE **FUCK** IS MY SISTER?!"

"…And the Sacred Beast cards!!" Chazz shouted.

"Uhh… a little help…" Mickey said, sweating.

"HEY!" Walt shouted. "That is NO way for guests in MY secret base to behave!!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Zane said. "You're already on the verge of getting your damn life support system shut off, so I'd shut the fuck up if I were you!!"

Pinocchio ran over to the Brain. "I'm so sorry master! I didn't want to bring them here, but I had no choice!! I …"

"It's ok child." Walt said. "I WANTED them to come here."

"Oh did you now? You mean you WANTED us to whoop that ass?!" Aster said.

"If I can recall correctly, we have the girl… AND the cards… AND a few friends you might be interested in. So if I didn't know any better, I'd say that WE are the ones calling the shots. If you want to see that girl, I suggest you let my mouse go." Walt said.

Atticus grew angry. "Don't tell me what to do, you gigantic lump of shit!! If you don't tell us, we''ll level you're ENTIRE Disney Empire until we fuckin find her!!"

"We went this far and found you, didn't we?!" Jaden said, chiming in.

"HOW CAN I GET HER IF I CANT FUCKIN' MOVE?!" Mickey said.

"Atticus." Zane said.

Atticus growled. "I swear, if you pull something funny…" he then lowered the gun and released his grip on Mickey.

"Go on Mickey… the time has come for us to… negotiate. Bring them in." Walt said.

Mickey left the room in another door that was against the right wall. Atticus quickly pointed the gun at the Brain. "I should turn you're monkey ass into putty!!"

"You'd be wise to watch those threats. After all, there's a nova bomb hidden in this room. Kill me and we'll all be going to hell together." Walt said.

"… Aint that a bitch." Jaden said.

"You evil asshole…" Chazz said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Princeton." Walt said.

A few moments later, Mickey entered the room again. Behind him was Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, and Chancellor Sheppard.

"THE HELL!?" Zane shouted.

"Chancellor Sheppard?!" Jaden said.

"Syrus!? Bastion!? Hassleberry?! How did you guys get here?!" Atticus asked.

"We… um…" Syrus said, in a shy tone.

"Well… you see…" Bastion said in the same tone.

"… We got jumped by some boys wearin' pajamas…" Hassleberry said.

"DAMMIT HASSLEBERRY!!" Bastion shouted.

"YOU FUCKIN' LIARS!!" Alexis shouted. "You told me you jumped by men! Big, buff, burly men!!" She shook her head and laughed. "… Pussies!"

"Hey! There were like, thousands of them!" Syrus said.

"That's right!! We couldn't even move! They were like… barely shorter than Syrus!" Bastion said.

"Hey!" Syrus said, offended.

"I'm just playing guys! Lighten up!" Alexis laughed. Atticus ran over and hugged his sister.

"EXCUSE ME!!" Walt said. "Can we get back to the matter at hand here?!"

"So… how did you get here, Chancellor?" Jaden asked, ignoring Walt.

"Well… I also got jumped. But it was by some boy wearing baggy pants and spiky hair… and he was holding a large key. Donald Duck and Goofy were with him. They said that Walt wanted to have an important meeting with me. I refused, of course, then they attacked me… and threatened to rape me if I didn't go! I had no choice, you see…" Sheppard explained.

Suddenly, Donald busted through the door. "THAT'S A GOD DAMN LIE!!" he shouted, talking fast as usual. He continued to shout, but Mickey strutted slowly over to the door and closed it with his foot.

"DO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WANT ME TO SEND US ALL TO KINGDOM COME?! BECAUSE I'LL DETONATE THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!" Walt shouted.

"OK OK, We're sorry! Fuck!" Aster said.

"Ok brain… what do you want from us?!" Sheppard said.

"Thought you'd never ask. But you know what? This is hardly the place to discuss such a delicate matter… why don't we talk over dinner?" Walt said.

"WHAT?! The GX cast said in unison.

"Are you out of you're fuckin' mind?!" Zane asked.

"HELL YEAH!!" Jaden said. "LETS EAT!! I'M STARVING!!"

"JADEN!!" Alexis said.

"They could be trying to poison us, you stupid fuck!" Chazz said.

"What?! NO!" Walt said. "Food is one thing we hear at Disney take VERY seriously."

"You heard him!" Jaden said, smiling.

"Yeah! I'm hungry too! Let's eat!" Syrus said.

"10-4, soldiers!!" Hassleberry said in agreement.

Atticus slapped his forehead. "I cannot believe this shit…."

Mickey pressed a button on the wall, and the secret base suddenly turned into an elegant ballroom. A large rectangular table was placed in the middle of the room. A chandelier dropped down from the ceiling. Everyone looked around, shocked.

"Ok, is anyone else creeped out?" Hassleberry asked.

Suddenly, fancy chairs ran from out of nowhere and rammed into each GX member, to where they were each sitting down in them.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Chazz said.

Sheppard, Jaden, Atticus, Chazz, Aster, Zane, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry were facing the table. On the other side, Walt sat in the middle, with Goofy, Mickey, Minnie, and Donald sitting on the sides of him.

"I hope you don't mind, but my other trusted advisors will be joining us. I'm sure you all know Goofy, Minnie, and Donald?" Walt asked.

"How could we not, smart ass!?" Zane said.

"Now now!" Minnie said. "That is NO kind of language to use at the dinner table!!"

"Hey! Where's the food?!" Jaden asked.

"_Coming right up, Monsieur!"_

"Huh?" Jaden asked. He looked in front of him to see a candle with 2 other holders and a face looking at him. "GREAT GLOBS OF SHIT!!" he shouted as he feel back in his chair. He quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room. "THAT CANDLE HAS A FUCKIN' FACE!!"

"Oh HELL naw!" Chazz said. "The Chazz isn't eating off any enchanted dinnerware!"

"That goes double for me!" Syrus said.

"Now now. I can assure you that none of your eating utensils will talk to you." Walt said.

"AND WATCH YOU'RE FUCKIN' LANGUAGE!!" Minnie shouted. "…Shit…!"

Jaden slowly walked back to his chair and sat down.

Lumiere hopped to the center of the table and got everyone's attention. "Ma chere Mademoiselle and monsiers, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

He then began to sing, "_Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie __**(he ties a napkin around Alexis' neck) **__and we'll provide the rest Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, Why we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff!"_

Jaden sings, "_It's delicious_!"  
Lumiere sings again. _"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes, they can sing, they can dance after all, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best!! Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui, our guest be our guest!!"_

Lumiere and various dishes and appliances began to sing, _"Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding "en flambe"! We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining! We tell jokes! I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks!"_

Everyone, including the GX cast sang, _"And it's all in perfect taste! That you can bet come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be out guest!"_

_**(And basically, they sang the whole song).**_

After the song, the GX cast looked at one another.

"Dude… how the FUCK did they get us to sing?!" Aster asked Zane.

"I'm more afraid of how the hell we knew the damn words that that entire song!" Zane said back.

"I told you… Disney is evil and it needs to be destroyed!" Atticus said quietly.

"NOW THEN!" Walt said. "Now that the entertainment is over and the food is here, lets toast!" A mechanical hand emerged from the computer database that was holding up Walt's brain tank. It picked up a glass of wine, along with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie.

"Should we?" Alexis asked.

"What choice do we have?" Sheppard said.

The GX crew lifted their glasses as well.

"All of us together like this, having dinner… lets toast… to friendship!" Walt said.

"Hey Brain-Boy! Do you see Tea Gardner sitting at this fuckin' table?" Jaden asked.

"You better toast to something else!" Zane said.

"Ok, fine. Have it your way. To our homelands!" Walt said.

"Ok, that works." Sheppard said.

The Disney side drank up, but the GX side was still iffy.

"You can drink now, ya know? A-huyck!" Goofy laughed.

"Bullshit." Atticus said.

"There's probably poison in this shit." Aster said.

"Look, if you're going to keep disrespecting our food like this, I'll just kill you all right now! Would you like that!?" Walt said, irritated.

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE MATTER IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Bastion shouted.

"Like I said! If I wanted you all dead, I would have nuke Academy Island a LONG time ago!! The food and drink is NOT poisoned!! I insist!" Walt said.

Sheppard looked at his students. "He's right… just do it."

Everyone downed the drinks and looked at one another.

"Hey I guess he was telling the truth…" Alexis said.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!" Syrus shouted. he dropped out of the chair and on the floor and began twitching around like crazy.

"**SYRUS!!"** the GX crew shouted. Jaden, being the first one up, ran over to Syrus, followed by the others.

"OH MY GOD!!" Disney shouted.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Mickey asked.

"YOU LYING ASS SON OF A BITCH!!" Sheppard shouted at Disney.

Suddenly, Syrus looked up and smiled. "Just kidding!" he said.

The GX cast goaned and began to stomp on poor Sy.

"Not funny, Private!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Dammit Sy!" Alexis said, not knowing why she was laughing. It wasn't long before the entire GX crew was laughing.

"That was NOT funny!" Walt said. Suddenly, sentry guns appeared out of the wall. "Pull some shit like that again and I'll melt all you're god damn heads off!!"

"Whatever, bitch." Aster said.

And soon, everyone was eating. As Disney promised, none of the food was poisoned.

"And now…" Disney said out of the blue. "I suppose you're all wondering why I wanted you here."

"Nah, REALLY?! YA THINK!?" Chazz said out of sarcasm.

"I was doing some research… I suppose you've heard of the Trinity Hour, Mr. Sheppard?" Disney said.

"Of course… that old incident that happened during Survivor! Duelist Style!" Sheppard said. **(Note: That was my very first fan fic that I ever posted.)**

"Yes well… I learned from Artemis' mistake…"

"Hold on! I know about that! Doesn't the Trinity Hour happen once every 10 thousand years?" Bastion asked.

"Correct. But there's ANOTHER Trinity Hour." Disney said. "... it's called, the Celestial Hour."

"That… doesn't sound good…" Syrus said.

"It happens when the moons of light and darkness align, every 5,000 years." Disney said. He lined up a melon and two oranges in an arrangement that looked like mouse ears.

"The hell?!" Atticus said.

"Now, my friends, you see where I got the idea for Mickey Mouse! AND The company logo!" Disney laughed.

"Those damn mouse ears represent the Celestial Hour!" Zane said.

"Precisely! Now you're catching on!" Disney said. "However, not just any person can inheirit the powers of the Celestial Hour. One has to own 51 of the world… and that's where you all come in…"

"You want us to give you the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX so you can own that last 51, huh?!" Sheppard said.

"Yes! And since I know you wont just hand it over, I want to… CHALLENGE you to a duel!" Disney said.

Jaden quickly jumped out of his chair. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF BALLS CHALLENGING **US** TO A GAME OF DUEL MONSTERS!!"

"Not a card game, dipshit!" Disney said. "Sit your ass down! Anyways, I mean I challenge you to a no-holds-barred all out brawl!! A fight!! A tournament as you were! A 13-man elimination tournament!"

"As in… a fist fight?" Aster asked.

"Yes! See, I cant steal it for you. I have to win those rights fair and square! And I figure we'll beat you all in a fight AND take them from you! Kill two birds with one stone!"

Sheppard grew angry.

"So here's the deal: If a miracle were to occur and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX wins, I'll give up and never bother you again! I'll even have Mickey pull the life support system and send my happy-ass to the afterlife! If we win, however, you sign over ALL rights to Yu-Gi-Oh to the Walt Disney Company!! What do you say?" Disney said.

Sheppard looked at the students. "What do you all think?" he asked.

"HELL YEAH!!" Jaden shouted.

"LETS DO IT!!" Atticus said.

"THE CHAZZ STILL WANTS TO KICK SOME DISNEY ASS!!" Chazz said.

"There is a catch!" Disney said. "You all are banned from using those Duel Disks! You got to fight us fair and square! With your own power! Without those cheating ass cards!"

"WHAT?!" the GX said said.

"That's a fuckin' handicap!" Aster said.

"No Deal!" Jaden said.

"What's the matter? A second ago you were all raring to go! Now look at you! Take away those cards and you turn into a bunch of frightened bitches!" Disney taunted.

"Ex-CUSE ME?!" Alexis said. "Who the FUCK are you calling a bitch?!"

"Fine asswipe!" Atticus said. "We wont use our cards, but be expecting weapons up the yin yang!"

"Whatever." Disney said.

" Ok then… you have a deal, Disney! But don't think you're going to defeat us! You'll never carry out this sick, twisted plan!" Sheppard said. Walt's mechanical hand extended towards Sheppard, and they both shook on the deal.

"It's done!! The tournament will be in the Athena Coliseum one month from today! You'd better bring you're A-game, because we are playing for keeps!!"

"We're gonna kick your ho-asses so hard, you wont know what hit you!" Jaden said.

"And now that the deal is complete, I thank you for joining me for dinner! And now, my friends, get the FUCK out of my secret lair!" Disney said. A large gun emerged from the wall and zapped the GX cast! With a flash, the disappeared!

"Mickey!" Walt said.

"Yes sir?" Mickey said.

"Gather the best fighters Disney has to offer. We are gonna DECIMATE those Yu-Gi-Oh! fucks!"

"Yes sir! But if you ask me, I think a month is too much time!"

"I know, I know. If it were up to me, I would have made that tournament today. But I must stall for the Celestial Hour. Plus, those bitches cant fight for shit outside their little card games!!" The fluids in Walt's tank began to boil. "THIS IS GOING TO BE EASIER THAN SHOOTING FISH IN A BARREL!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!"

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie all chimed in! they all laughed for an hour.

"…aahhh, funny." Walt said. "Ok… who's changing my fluids today?"

Donald, Goofy, and Minnie looked at one another, then bolted out the room.

"…God dammit…" Mickey said, annoyed.

**X X X X X X**

Academy Island… the home of Duel Academy. All the students were going about their daily classes, forgetting about the whole Disney incident going on. Suddenly, in the middle of the walkway that leads to the school, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Aster, Zane, Bastion, and Chancellor Sheppard appeared in a puff of smoke. The students, started at first, crowded around the group.

"What the hell?" Atticus said. Everyone looked around and noticed where they are.

"Disney warped us back to Duel Academy!" Sheppard said.

"Hang on! This could be some kind of trap!" Chazz said. He walked over to a random Obelisk Blue student and grabbed him by his collar. "WHATS MY NAME, BITCH!? SAY IT!!"

"Ch-Chazz… yo-you're Chazz Princeton!!" The frightened student said.

"NOT MANJOUME, RIGHT?!" Chazz shouted.

"N-no!!"

"WHAT'S MY CATCHPHRASE?!"

"C-CHAZZ IT UP!!"

Chazz let the student go, then rallied the other kids. "ALL OF YOU!! THE CHAZZ HAS RETURNED!! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY IT LOUD AND PROUD!!"

"_CHAZZ IT UP!! CHAZZ IT UP!! CHAZZ IT UP!! CHAZZ IT UP!! CHAZZ IT UP!!"_ The students all cheered.

Alexis slapped her forehead. "I hate that retarded ass cheer!" she said.

"Yeah. I like Manjoume Thunder personally." Syrus said.

Chazz returned to the group. "Ok. We're back in our version."

Atticus looked around. "Chazz just punked out this group. You know what that means?"

"Yeah. None of these bitches are going to be our fighters for the tournament." Zane said.

"Yeeeeeep." Aster said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chancellor Sheppard said. "I want you all to join me in my office tomorrow after class. Understand?"

"Sure." Jaden said.

Jesse, Axel, and Jim ran up to everyone.

"You're back!! We wondered what happened! We were worried when you disappeared, sir!" Jesse said to Sheppard.

"Yes, I'd like to apologize. That alarm that went off was a set up to separate us. I got jumped by Disney Spies."

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!! I knew it!!" Axel said.

"Well the important thing is you blokes are back! So I take it this Disney thing is resolved?" Jim asked.

"Nope. Not by a long shot. Come on, we'll explain everything back at the Slifer Dorm." Jaden said.

"Sorry. This is where I draw the line." Zane said. He began to walk away. "I had the misfortune of walking in that nasty ass dorm once. That shit isn't happening again."

"Me too. I already had to walk around some fuckin caves for Ra knows how long. I'll be damned if I go in those stank ass Slifer Dorms." Aster said.

"Oh it is NOT that bad!" Syrus said.

And with that, Everyone went back to the Slifer Red dorm to plan for the tournament. Along the way they explained the situation to Axel, Jim, and Jesse.

"That sounds fuckin' DOPE!" Axel said. "I can use my warrior skillz on them damn Disney bitches!! I'm in!!"

"Me too! And count Shirley in too!" Jim said, pointing at the large alligator on his back.

"And that goes double for me!" Jesse said. "But the problem is… how can we fight Disney without our cards?"

"Well I know some people who know some people who slept with some people… I'll make a few calls and we'll have some weapons… give us a fighting chance." Atticus said.

"Anyways…" Bastion said. He sat at the table with a list. "We have all of us… plus Jesse, Jim, and Axel… but we're still lacking one fighter."

"You're right. And I don't know anyone else who'd wanna fight with us against Disney… WAIT! Where did Adrian go?" Atticus asked.

Jesse, Jim, and Axel looked at one another.

"Got me… that fool bolted." Axel said.

"Yeah… come to think of it I haven't seen his purple haired carcuss around for a while." Jim said.

"Well fuck! Looks like we're assed out!" Chazz said.

"Think maybe we'll have to fight 2 battles or something?" Syrus asked.

"Leave it to me, fellers!" Jesse said. Everyone looked at him. "I've been talking to someone who's just as determined as the next anti-Disney fighter who wants to help us fight in this here tourney!"

"What?! Wait, he's HERE?!" Atticus asked.

"Is he a student or something?" Alexis asked.

"Yep!" Jesse said.

"Sorry Jess, but I find that VERY hard to believe." Jaden said.

"It's the truth, Jay! And SHE'S here right now!" Jesse said. He walked over to the door. Everyone looked at one another.

"…A Sheila?" Jim asked.

"A girl other than Alexis wants to get her hands dirty?" Bastion asked.

"Yep! Here she is!" Jesse said. As soon as he opened the door, Blair walked inside and glared right at Jaden with a huge smile that would light up a room.

"Hi Everyone!! HI MY LITTLE JUDAI!!" she said.

"BLAIR?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh HELL NAW!!" Jaden shouted as he jumped out of his chair. "JESSE, WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BRINGING HER IN MY PRESENCE!? IN MY LINE OF SIGHT?!"

"Sorry Jay, but we need all the help we can get, and you know it." Jesse said.

"HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" Syrus said, trying to stand in Jaden's face.

"Back up, Sy. Didn't you hear me? I said SECOND best friend!" Jaden said back.

"YOU LIAR!!" Syrus said.

"Look, you KNOW you're my best friend! You're the first person I ever met here! Now, go eat your Frosted Flakes." Jaden said, pointing at the table. Syrus stormed over in anger over to the table, poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes, and began to eat. Foolishly letting his guard down, Blair ran over and hugged Jaden.

"I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!! HOW WAS YOUR TRIP!?" She said.

Jaden screamed. "CODE RED!! CODE RED!! SHE'S TOUCHING ME!! SHE'S FUCKIN' TOUCHING ME!! SOMEONE GET THE JAWS OF LIFE!!"

Everyone laughed as they watched the scene.

"Awwwwww, isn't that cute!" Atticus said.

"NO!" Alexis shouted. she stormed over and pulled Blair off of Jaden. "Stop that shit! What kind of female are you?!"

"One who knows what she wants!" Blair said.

"Whatever." Alexis said as she dragged Blair to the other side of the room.

It was then that a little light bulb went off over Jaden's head. (Which was a first). "You know Blair, I bet you're hungry!" Jaden asked.

"I am kinda." Blair said, smiling at him.

"Well, why don't I go and get you something to eat from the cafeteria! What would you like?" Jaden asked.

"Spaghetti!!" Blair said happily.

"Ok! Stay here and I'll go get it for you!" Jaden said. He quickly ran out of the room.

Atticus, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry, Bastion, Axel, Jesse, and Jim all lookd at one another.

"Why's he being so nice to her?" Bastion asked.

"Because we're in love, silly!" Blair said.

"That boy's about to do somethin' fucked up!" Axel said.

Jaden quickly ran to the academy, but his first trip wasn't the cafeteria. He ran into the janitor's closet. He came out a second later holding a can of rat poison. Next he ran over to the cafeteria and got a bowl of spaghetti from Dorothy. He quickly ran back to the Red Dorm and inside his room, where Atticus and the group was still planning how they were going to fight Disney without their cards. He grabbed an old can of parmesan cheese and transferred the rat poison into it. Be began to shake the powder into the spaghetti with a villainous look on his face. He looked up at Blair, who was, as expected, staring at him lovingly. She winked at him and blew him a kiss with just her lips, then smiled again. Jaden cringed as he began to shake the can like crazy, completely covering the spaghetti in rat poison.

"_Sorry guys, but we're gonna have to find another fuckin' team mate!! Blair's about to meet with an untimely end!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!" _Jaden thought. He quickly ran over and put the spaghetti in the microwave.

"So we're in agreement…" Chazz said. "… Unless we get those weapons from Atticus' source, we're fucked!"

Axel pulled out his Duel Disk. "Fuck dat shit! Imma be firing this bad boys like we were in da hood!"

"We cant have any Duel Disks present, dude." Atticus said.

"Are you shittin' me?!" Axel said, shocked.

"Unfortunately not." Alexis said.

"God dammit! We really ARE fucked! Unless I use my soldier tactics!" Axel said.

"10-4! I'll use the skills I learned when they sent my ass to Nam!" Hassleberry said.

"You did NOT go to Nam, you fuckin' liar!!" Syrus said.

"You better watch your ass there, Truesdale!" Hassleberry shot back. The friends had to immediately separate the two. Syrus began to swing wildly.

"I'M CRAZY, MAN!! I'M CRAZY!!" he shouted.

"Damn Sy! Save some of that energy for Disney!" Jesse laughed.

_**DING!**_

"ITS DONE!!" Jaden shouted. he quickly ran over and pulled the spaghetti out of the microwave, let it sit out for a few moments, then quickly ran it over to Blair. "Here you go… honey!"

"THANK YOU JUDAI!!" Blair shouted. she jumped up and kissed him on the lips. Jaden screamed, then ran over to the sink and began to wash his mouth out with water and soap and brush his teeth at the same time.

Blair sat down with her bowl of spaghetti and began to mix it around. Jaden watched with a huge grin on his face as she wrapped the noodles around her fork, then slowly started to put it in her mouth.

"_DO IT!! DO IT BITCH!! EAT IT!! EAT IT!!" _ Jaden thought.

Suddenly, the school swat unit busted through the windows of the room and plowed through the door! It was enough to scare everybody, and causing Blair to drop her bowl on the ground!

Jaden dropped to his knees. "No… NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Jaden shouted.

"GOD DAMMIT!! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Hassleberry shouted.

"WE JUST GOT THOSE FUCKIN' WINDOWS REPAIRED!!" Syrus shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS!?" Chazz shouted.

"What… don't you all think it's cool the way we come busting in here?! We want to make an entrance…" The leader said.

"YOU DO THIS SHIT ONE MORE TIME AND WE'RE GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!" Alexis shouted.

"Sorry… anywyas… Sheppard wants to see you all in his office. He said it's regarding the tournament." The Swat Leader said.

"Couldn't you have fuckin' called that shit in, yo?! We all got cell phones, god dammit!" Axel shouted.

"Well… sorry… look, you need to see Sheppard! Right now! Pegasus is also there!" the leader said.

Everyone looked at one another, then bolted for the door, running towards Chancellor Sheppard's office. Poor Jaden was left on the ground, nearly in tears.

"The spaghetti… this cant be… THIS CANT BEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" he cried.

**X X X X X X X**

Jaden finally joined his friends in Chancellor Sheppard's office. Everyone crowded around his desk, where the Chancellor and Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, stood. Zane and Aster were there too!

"I filled Pegasus in on what was going on, and he knows exactly how to help!" Sheppard said happily.

"You got us some bad ass Voltron like suits to wear during the tournament, huh!? Like VWXYZ Dragon Cannon?!" Chazz said in an excited tone.

"…What?" Pegasus asked, confused.

Alexis slapped Chazz across his head. "Don't listen to him sir. He's fuckin' stupid."

"Ooohh…" Pegasus said. "Anyways, the reason we called you all here was to show you you're secret weapon against Disney!" Pegasus then rolled up his sleeves and revealed that he was wearing a Bio-Band.

"Oh HELL NAW!!" Jaden said. "I am NOT wearing that shit again!!"

"Me too! You workin' for Viper now or something?!" Chazz shouted.

"On the contrary!" Pegasus said. "I used the technology that Viper-boy used to create these things, then I forwarded the information to Kaiba-boy, then created a Human-Monster fusion system."

Everyone stared at Pegasus, dumbfounded. They then looked over at Bastion. He rolled his eyes at his friends. "Basically he tweeked the Bio-Bands so we can fuse with our monsters."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone said. There was commotion amongst the friends.

"That's bad ass!!" Aster said.

"You mean I can fuckin be Neos?!" Jaden said.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Pegasus said. He pulled out Toon Summoned Skull and inserted the card inside the Bio-Band. He ran and started bouncing off all the walls like a giant red pinball, then started to stretch his body all over the place. He stretched his head all the way over to where Alexis was standing. "HI!" he said.

Alexis shrieked, then slapped Pegasus in the head, sending it flying back to it's body. He took the card out and smiled. "See?! That's… what do you young kids say? Bomb diggity fresh?!"

Everyone looked at Pegasus with blank looks in their faces.

"Don't EVER say that shit again…" Axel said.

"Alright, enough games. Toss that shit this way." Zane said.

"Me too! Hook it up, Pegsy!" Hassleberry said.

"Better toss that shit this way!" Jaden said.

"Sorry. This is just the prototype. YOURE Bio-Bands are being created as we speak. I believe your friend Chumley-boy is helping out with them!"

"WHOA! REALLY!?" Syrus said happily.

"Sweetness! I wondered what his fat ass was up to! Tell him he'd better be there or I'll break my foot off in his ass… wait never mind… it might suck me in!" Jaden laughed.

Everyone laughed, as now they stood a chance against Walt Disney! Suddenly, a messenger appeared in the doorway.

"Special Delivery for an Atticus Rhodes?" the messenger said.

"Hey that's me! The weapons are here!" Atticus said.

"But brother… we don't need them anymore… we've got the best weapons possible!" Alexis said.

"And the best part is, they aren't Duel Disks, and technically we aren't using our cards!" Syrus said.

"THAT'S OK!! I'LL SIGN FOR THEM!!" Jaden said as he ran over to the messenger. A light once again went off over his head. (TWICE IN A ROW?! THAT'S AN IMPROVEMENT FOR OUR JADEN!!)

"We've dropped off the package in front of the Slifer Red Dormitory." The messenger boy said as Jaden signed the clipboard.

"OH GEE!! SOMEBODY HAD BETTER GET TO THAT PACKAGE BEFORE THEY FALL INTO… THE WRONG HANDS!!" Jaden laughed maniacally. He looked as if he were starting to become the Supreme King again. He then dashed out of the office and ran towards the Slifer Red dorm at full speed.

"My Judai is SO hot when he's excited!" Blair said.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good?" Syrus said.

"Oh you got that feeling too?" Jesse added.

What is Jaden planning to do with those weapons?!

**And so, the plan has been revealed! Destroy the Disney Empire before the Celestial Hour! The fated battle beings in a month at the Athena Coliseum! Will our heroes be ready to face their most dangerous adversaries, or will the world bow before the Disney Empire? And what is Jaden planning to do with those weapons?! Tune in next chapter!!**

**Ok!! It's audience participation time!! Who do you want to see appear during the Athena Tournament Arc? (NOT the actual fight! I've alright got the 13 participants AND the outcome planned out.) Characters from other animes/cartoons?? Your own OC? Let me know and I'll add them to the story!! I've got school work AND I'm moving (again!) so you'll have plenty of time to pitch you're ideas to me! So help me make this story even better! And don't forget to R&R!!**


	11. Gather for the Tournament

_**I thank all of you who wanted to help out with the story! Your ideas are greatly appreciated and I will try to work them into the story! This is a long one, so lets jump right into it! Thanks again!!**_

_**Finals are done, and summer is here!! Time for swimming pools, road trips, heat, and Fan fics!! To make up for my absence, this is gonna be a long one! So lets jump right into it!!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own Disney.

The group of friends walked out of Duel Academy and towards the Slifer Red Dorm. They were each excited about the new Bio-Bands that Pegasus and Chumley were working on for them.. The tournament was slowly drawing near and planning needed to be done. They all walked back wondering what Jaden had planned with a box full of weapons.

Atticus then stopped in front of the group. "This brawl is gonna go down soon. I think we should plan further. Who knows what's cooking in that big ass brain of his."

"I agree." Axel said, nodding.

"What'dya think we should do, Atticus?" Jesse asked.

"I know exactly what to do. You should all worry about your classes. I just need Jaden and Bastion… hey, where is Jaden?" Atticus said.

"He went back to the Red Dorm. Remember, the weapons?" Syrus responded.

Atticus slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah… fuck, he probably has that dorm locked up like a damn fortress! Who wants to go get…"

"I DO!!" Blair shouted. "I'll go get my Judai for you!"

"Ok… but be careful!" Atticus said.

"Oh please! My Judai wouldn't hurt ME!" Blair said with a bright smile.

Everybody looked at one another.

"Blair… don't go… seriously!" Hassleberry said. Zane held him back. "It's in fate's hands now." He said.

Blair walked along the way to the Red Dorm, happy because she was going to see her "Judai". Once she reached the area, she noticed large lumps sticking out of the ground.

"That's weird. Those weren't their before… could be giant ant holes. Don't want to step on them!" She said. So she skipped past the large lumps, not knowing that they were land mines! As she made it past the last lump, she walked the last ten steps to the Red Dorm, where Jaden was waiting inside. Blair walked until she notice something hit the ground by her foot.

"Huh? What was that?" She asked as she looked around. Noticing nothing was there, she shrugged it off and began walking again. As she walked another couple of steps, the ground on both sides of her was hit! Tiny dust clouds rose from where the ground was hit.

"What's going on?" She asked herself. She looked around again, but still saw nothing. "Weeeeeeeird…"

She continued to walk towards the dorm. However, this time, something whizzed just past her ear.

"Bugs… of course. One of the many great things about living on an island… with my Judai!!" She said. She began to swoon, dropping down to the ground. The minute she dropped, about twelve "bugs" as she called them, whizzed past, barely skimming the top of her head. They hit the lumps, resulting in a large explosion!!

Blair quickly stood up and turned around, seeing smoke rise from what was left of the ground.

"Someone's having a duel!" She said happily!! My little Judai would LOVE that!!"

"_No… NO!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO!!"_

Jaden laid sprawled out across the roof of the house, struggling to hold back tears of frustration as he loaded a fresh clip into a T-48 Sniper Rifle. He gritted his teeth as he watched Blair approach his dorm room through the scope of the rifle.

"_Fuckin' blue haired spawn of the devil… WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!!"_

Jaden fired more and more shots, but Blair managed to dodge them with the purest of luck. Sadly, anything was enough to make Blair move her head, dodging Jaden's shots.

"_The fuckin LAND MINES didn't even stop her ass!! What the fuck, man!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

Blair made it to the stairs, and arrived inside. Jaden's body went limp as he heard the footsteps of his oncoming stalker. How could one girl manage to turn one's life into complete hell? She somehow managed to dodge every single one of his shots. Blair had the luck of the flawless. Someone up in the heavens hated Jaden. Was he destined to be stalked by Blair for the rest of his life? He was about ready to cry. Then, suddenly, it hit him. The word played across his mind in gold. Jaden Yuki regained his composure. A sadistic grin crossed his face.

"The tanks…"

He climbed down off the roof and went back into his dorm. The moment he opened the door, it was like his body was a living magnet. Blair ran and jumped on him, hugging and kissing him.

"HI BABY!!" She shouted.

Jaden screamed at the top of his lungs. "GET OFF ME!! STOP IT!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME?! OH GOD SOMEONE GET THE JAWS OF LIFE!!"

With all his might, he pulled off Blair's death grip and shoved her on the ground.

"Did you miss me!?" Blair said, smiling up at him.

"NO!" Jaden shouted without hesitating. He quickly slammed the door, then ran over to the windows and made sure they were locked tight.

"Oh yeah, Atticus wants to see you. He says we have to plan for Disney in case they try something funny during the tournament." Blair said.

"I figured as much." Jaden said. He smiled and turned to Blair. "Wanna do me a favor?"

"ANYTHING FOR YOU HONEY!"

"Stay here and wait for me. If ANY of my friends come, DO NOT LET THEM IN HERE! Its gonna be just you and me!"

"Mmm! You're a bad boy, Judai… I LOVE IT!!"

"You have NO idea." Jaden said as he went into the box of weapons. He pulled out what looked like three metal helium tanks and positioned them around Blair. The tanks were gray and each of them had the bio-hazard symbol on them. He then looked at her. "Don't leave either. I'm serious. Wait here for me, no matter what happens."

"I wont!" Blair said, happily. "But can I have a kiss before you go?"

"Believe me… when I get back, You're gonna get kisses like you wouldn't believe!!" Jaden said.

"MMmmm!! OH BABY!!" Blair said with a grin.

"_That's right bitch. The only thing I'm gonna be kissing is your dead, decaying corpse!! HAHAHAHA!!"_ Jaden thought. He quickly turned the valve on the first tank all the way and broke it off. He did the same with the last two tanks. Then he quickly put a gas mask on over his face and ran out the room. He made sure the door was locked tight, and the ran as fast as he could down the stairs and towards the Obelisk Blue Dorms, laughing evily the whole way!

Jaden arrived at Atticus' room in less than 10 minutes. He went inside to see him and Bastion in conversation. Atticus turned around to greet him.

"There you are. Should I call the cops now on your ass? I'm pretty sure you killed Blair, huh?" he joked.

"Yeah, and who's gonna save your asses from Disney if I'm in jail." Jaden laughed back. "So anyways, what's this about?"

"Well, we figure Disney has some tricks up their sleeves, so we needed some back up. You know, to level the field, as we say in Duel Monsters." Bastion said.

"Nice. So who did you guys have in mind?" Jaden asked.

"Well you wont like it too much." Atticus said.

"Our past protagonists." Bastion answered.

Jaden tilted his head. "Pro-tag-a-what?!" he said.

Bastion rolled his eyes. "Ok, let me say this in Jaden-language… our past villains!"

Jaden looked at Bastion as if he were crazy. Once he saw that he was serious, Jaden flipped Bastion off.

"Come on, man! You know deep down inside there's no other way!" Atticus said.

"God dammit! I thought when I put them in their places I never had to talk to them again!" Jaden said.

"Well we need their help! Now come on, before I go Nightshroud up in this bitch!" Atticus said.

"Whatever… fuckin' A!! Who's first?!" Jaden asked.

"Kagemaru." Bastion answered.

"You guys do realize I don't know any of their phone numbers." Jaden said.

"That's why I was snooping around Sheppard's office while Pegasus was demonstrating the new Bio-Bands." Atticus said. He held up a fancy looking notebook. "I managed to grab the school's registry!"

"… Fuckin' klepto." Jaden said.

"Whatever, shut the fuck up and dial this number." Atticus said as he pointed at Kagemaru's cell phone number.

Jaden took out his cell phone and dialed the number. The phone rang a couple times, til finally, loud rock music began to play. It went on for like a minute and a half, then it went down a little bit.

"_Hey, this is Kagemaru. You know what to do."_

The music then turned back up and played for another half a minute, then another voice came one.

"_At the tone, please record your messege. When you are finished recording, you may hang up, or press 1 for more options. __**BEEP!**__"_

"Wow… that was… interesting… anyways, hey Kagemaru, it's Jaden Yuki. Hit me back. Duel Academy is in another crisis again. Later." Jaden then hung up his phone. "He's not answering. Who's next?"

"Sartorius." Bastion said.

Jaden shuddered. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. And It looks like he removed himself from the registry after you kicked his light lovin' ass." Atticus said.

"No problem… I've already found him. Right here in the phone book!" Bastion said.

"Sweetness! Dial that shit for me!" Jaden said, handing Bastion his phone. Bastion dialed the number, then handed the phone back to Jaden. The phone rang 4 times, then it went to the answering machine. Music and Sartorius' recorded song messege played:

"_Believe it or not, Sartorius isn't at home, please leave a messege at the beep! I must be out, or I'd pick up the phone! Where could I be? Believe it or not, I'm not home!" __**BEEP!**_

"God dammit! What the fuck is up with these random ass recordings!! Anyways, motherfucker, this is Jaden! Call me back! I got something I need to…"

Suddenly the phone answered on the other line.

"What the FUCK do you want, Yuki!?" Sartorius shouted.

"Oh so you are home. What the hell where you doing that you couldn't answer? Jacking off?" Jaden asked.

"…How did you get my phone number?!" Sartorius asked.

"We looked your ass up in the Yellow Pages. Now we need to talk. Disney…"

"YELLOW PAGES?! THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS PRINTED MY PHONE NUMBER IN THE GOD DAMN YELLOW PAGES?!"

"Or the white pages, I don't know, Bastion found you! Anyways, Duel Academy is in trouble and we need…"

"THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!! I WAS WONDERING WHY THOSE FUCKIN' TELEMARKETERS KEPT CALLING ME!!"

Sartorius then slammed the phone down.

"Hello?! HELLO? Sartorius?!" Jaden called. He looked at his cell phone and noticed it said "CALL ENDED". "FUCK! WE'RE O-2"

"Ok… we've got one person left. And you are NOT gonna like this one." Bastion said.

"Who?" Jaden asked.

"Yubel." Bastion said.

"Oh HELL no… HELL NO!! FUCK NO!! SUCK MY MUTHAFUCKIN ASS!!" Jaden said.

"Stop it!" Atticus said. "You hear me?! You stop that shit RIGHT NOW!! You KNOW the fate of the world depends on this! Swallow your damn pride and call Yubel!" Atticus said.

"Not on my damn phone! I've had to change my phone number like 12 times this year!! Give me yours, Bastion!" Jaden said.

"My ass!" Bastion said. "You're calling another dimension?! Do you know how much roaming charges are nowadays?! Are you gonna pay for this fuckin' call?!"

"Roaming charges?" Jaden asked. "You've got a sorry ass phone plan. You know that?!"

"I know that, fuck face!" Bastion said. "Besides, I don't want no psycho Duel Monsters calling me at all hours of the night looking for you!"

"HERE, USE MY PHONE!" Atticus said, handing Jaden his cell phone. Jaden and Bastion gave him a weird look.

"What?! Yubel is HOT for a Duel Monster! I'd hit that!" Atticus said, grinning.

"Something is terribly, TERRIBLY wrong with your fuckin head. SEEK HELP!" Jaden said. He dialed Yubel's phone number, then waited as it rang. After a couple rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello… You've reached the different dimension's HOTTEST all girl talk line! This is Yubella… and I want to make you HOT!! Just enter your credit card number and we can get this thing started…"

"What the fuck… YUBEL!?"

There was silence on the other line.

"YUBEL, IS THAT YOU!?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"It's Jaden, you idiot!? What the fuck are you doing?! You're a phone sex operator now?!"

There was silence again on Yubel's side. "Call me back in like 2 minutes. AND YOU BETTER CALL ME TOO!!" The phone then hung up.

"Oh, that was SO hot!" Atticus said.

"Dude. Really. This is not the time." Jaden said.

"So, what exactly when on between the two of you?" Bastion asked.

"… I don't want to talk about it." Jaden said.

Jaden's phone began to ring. He looked over at it, scared. "What the hell?!" he picked it up and noticed the number. It was a long phone number. Right off the bat, he knew that it was from the different dimension.

"Son of a BITCH!! How did she get my damn phone number?!" Jaden said.

"Give her mine!" Atticus said.

"Would you shut the hell up!?" Jaden shouted at him. He answered the phone. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?!"

"NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!!" Yubel shouted back. "SO NOW YOU CALL ME?! AFTER HOW LONG, YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO CALL A BITCH?!"

"DON'T START WITH ME!! I TOLD YOU I'VE BEEN BUSY!!"

"BUSY DOING WHAT?! HUH?! TOO BUSY THAT YOU CANT PICK UP THE FUCKIN' PHONE AND SAY HI FOR LIKE TWO MINUTES?!"

"LOOK YOU PSYCHO!! EVERYTIME I DO CALL YOU AND TELL YOU I CANT BE ON LONG, YOU KEEP ME ON THE DAMN PHONE FOR LIKE 2 HOURS!! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU WHY I DON'T EVER CALL YOUR ASS!!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!! OH MY GOD!!"

"LIKE I EVEN WANNA TALK TO YOUR ASS ANYWAYS!! AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH ONE OF MY DAMN FRIENDS!!"

"WHAT, YOU MEAN JESSE?! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I FOUND A DUELIST WHO CAN LAST LONGER THAN 15 SECONDS!!"

"BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT, YOU DEMONIC BITCH!! YOU'RE A STALKER, YOU'RE PYSCHO, AND I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU COCK EYED BITCH!! AND FOR THE RECORD, I CAN GO A HELL OF A LOT LONGER THAN 15 SECONDS!! YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN BORING IN BED, SO YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I EVEN GAVE YOU 15 SECONDS!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I HATE YOU, JADEN!! I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!"

"RIGHT BACK AT'CHA!! IS THAT WHY YOU KEEP FUCKIN' CALLING ME, BEGGING FOR ME TO TAKE YOU BACK?! I DROPPED YOUR ASS FOR NEOS!! DEAL WITH IT!! MY DECK HAS NO ROOM FOR SKANK BITCHES!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU IMMATURE PIECE OF SHIT!!"

"YOU DERANGED TRAMP!!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **Yubel crushed her phone out of pure anger, disconnecting the call.

Jaden calmly hung up his phone and put it away. He turned around to see Bastion, Atticus, and all the Obelisk Blue students on that floor staring at him.

"Yubel says shes busy and she wont be able to help us." Jaden said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Bastion said.

"You should have made sure she saved my number, Jay!" Atticus said.

"Believe me, you don't want that sadistic bitch on your jock, bro. Seriously." Jaden responded.

Syrus then ran into the room and looked around. "I missed another Jaden moment, didn't I?"

"Mm hmm!" Atticus and Bastion said.

"Dang. Anyways, you have to come quick, Jaden! They evacuated everyone in the Red Dorm!! They found some toxic gas in there!!" Syrus said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jaden shouted as he busted through the door, running once again.

"Wait up!!" Syrus said in his whiny voice. "Why do you always run?!"

"This I gotta see!" Atticus said as he followed. "Me too!" Bastion said right behind him.

The boys ran until they arrived at the Slifer Red Dorms, where numerous red students were wrapped in blankets and various men in radiation suits sprayed the dorms down.

Jaden watched the scene grinning from ear to ear. _"Bye bye, bitch!!"_ he thought.

Out of nowhere, Blair ran and jumped on our poor, unsuspecting hero. Jaden screamed as he realized what happened.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!! GHOOOOOOOOOOST!!" He shouted.

"I'm no ghost, baby! I'm alive! Luckily your room was so old that I fell through the floor and was about to get out before that toxic gas went off!" Blair said happily.

Jaden dropped to the ground, crying and pounding the ground.

"Better luck next time, Jay." Atticus said, smiling.

Poor Jaden was forever destined to be stalked by young Blair. It was enough to bring our hero down to his knees crying. Luck had once again saved her from Jaden's attempt at killing her.

_**Time slowly went by…**_

Before they knew it, it was the day before the Tournament. Everyone met at the docks, where the Kaiba Corporation supplied a plane to fly everyone to the site of the battle of the fate of the Earth… the Athena Coliseum.

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Bastion, Blair, Jesse, Axel, Jim, Zane, and Aster approached the plain with their bags and began to put them inside. Alexis stayed by the baggage area to organize it so the doors shut properly. Jasmine, Mindy, Miss Fontaine, and a couple other teachers like Professor Satyr decided to go too!

Everyone boarded one by one and took their seats. Chancellor Sheppard sat in the pilot's area along with Crowler and Bonaparte. Jaden, feeling Blair's presence watching him, ran and took the first available seat: The one next to Jesse!

"Hey Jay! You ready to do this thang!?" Jesse asked.

"I've been waiting for this fight for the longest time! Let's kick some ass together!" Jaden said.

"HOO WEE!!" Jesse shouted as the two of them slapped five.

Jaden's happiness would only be short lived. Blair, who was sitting next to Miss Fontaine, turned around in her seat and began to stare lovingly at Jaden.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!!" Jaden said.

"Haha! Isn't that cute!?" Jesse laughed.

"That is NOT funny, Jess!" Jaden said. He quickly looked around and spotted Hassleberry and Syrus, who sat nearly at the back of the plane. Jaden jumped up and ran over to them.

"Hassleberry! You gotta do me a HUGE favor!! PLEASE switch seats with me!" Jaden asked.

"Sorry sarge! I just got comfortable!" Hassleberry said as he crossed his legs.

"Dude, this is a fuckin' code blue! CODE BLUE, DAMMIT!! The blue haired hell spawn is sitting right in front of me!! She keeps looking at me and its fuckin' creepy!! PLEASE!! Don't make me beg! I will get down on my knees RIGHT NOW!!" Jaden said, nearly tearing at the eyes.

"Ok, Ok! Just don't beg! I hate to see a grown man beg!" Hassleberry said as he got up and walked over to sit next to Jesse.

Jaden took the seat and let out a sigh of relieve. He turned to Syrus, who was reading a Duel Magazine article on Yugi Muto.

"Hey Sy! Whats up man? Whatcha readin'?" he asked.

Syrus lowered his magazine in an annoyed fashion. "OH, so now you wanna be all buddy-buddy with me!"

"HUH?" Jaden said.

"Yeah, I wanted to sit with you, and you ran over and plopped down next to Jesse! Or should I say, your NEW BEST FRIEND!!"

"Syrus, come on, don't tell me you're still going on about that…"

"YES I AM!!" Syrus said. "I ALWAYS BACK YOU UP, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME?! YOU OVER LOOK ME!! AND LOOK AT THIS!! IT TAKES YOU BEING HARRASSED BY A DAMN 8 YEAR OLD GIRL… OR HOWEVER OLD SHE IS, TO COME SIT WITH ME!!"

"Syrus, come on, man, it's not even like that…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! Leave me the hell alone! Go find some other stepping stone!!" Syrus then lifted his magazine over his face to purposely block his view of Jaden.

"Syrus, don't be like that… come on, don't ignore me! You know you'll always be my best friend! You're the first person I ever met at this school, remember?"

"FUCK YOU!" Syrus shouted.

"Come on… Come on!" Jaden said, in a seducing voice. "If you stop being so gloomy, I'll take you to Dairy Queen!"

Syrus was silent. He could feel his mouth water.

"You know you love that place! I'll buy your favorite… a large Oreo cookie Blizzard!!"

Syrus lowered his magazine again. "… and a box of Dilly Bars??"

"Mm Hmm!!" Jaden said.

"OK!!" Syrus said as he put his magazine down. "So how are you?!"

"Meh… you know… trying to kill Blair… only to have it backfire and send me into mass hysterics… how are you?!"

Back outside the plane, Alexis finished loading the bags into the baggage department. As she made sure it was closed, she noticed that she was the last person to board the plane… and of course, she realized that she had made a HUGE mistake: there was only one seat left. She began to cuss under her breath as she saw who was sitting next to the last unoccupied seat. Chazz shot her a perverted grin.

"Only one seat left, gorgeous!!" Chazz said as he patted empty seat next to him.

She shook her head and walked over to the seat. _"Unbe-fuckin-lievable!" _

She sat down and crossed her arms. Chazz, about to say something, was immediately stopped by Alexis.

"Don't talk to me… don't look at me… don't touch me… don't even BREATHE the same direction as me!! You break ANY of these rules and I will break your fuckin' NECK!!"

"Hey, sure, no problem!" Chazz said. He then pretended to yawn and stretch, purposely brushing his hand up Alexis' arm. Next he moved he leg onto hers and began to move it around, trying to make it look accidental. Alexis snapped and grabbed Chazz by the head and began to repeatedly bash it off the seat in front of his! Jim turned around to see what was going on.

"Aye, mate!! You guy a buncha damn 5 year olds?! Stop kicking my damn seat!" Jim said.

"Sorry." Alexis said with an attitude. She looked over at Bastion. "Hey Bastion! Switch seats with me! NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said. He quickly got up and switched seats, fearing Alexis would brutally beat him next.

Chancellor Sheppard came into the seating area from the pilot cockpit to address everybody.

"OK my students! Tomorrow is the day of your big brawl! We're leaving early today because it's going to be a long flight, and I'm sure you all want to see the prestigious Athena Coliseum (because Ra knows I do!) so don't worry about dinner or hotel stay or anything like that… because it's all on Duel Academy!"

Everyone on board began to cheer.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT!!" Jesse shouted.

"So for now, enjoy the flight!" Sheppard said. He turned around and went back into the cockpit. Shortly afterwards, the plane shot down the runway and began it's decent into the air! The GX team all looked out the windows Academy Island grew smaller and smaller into view. A voice suddenly came on the loudspeaker.

"_Attention all passengers, we would like to thank you for choosing Kaiba Corp airlines! We understand you have you're choice in air travel, and we are so glad you chose to fly with us! At this time you are free to move around the vessel! Thank you and enjoy your flight!"_

Everyone took the opportunity to move as classical music began to play after the attendant was done talking. The cast began to talk to one another, and Blair could be seen by Jim running by. A few seconds later, Jaden walked past him coming from the opposite way, with Blair tucked under his arms. He sat her down back in her seat, tied her up tight with her seat belt, then went back to his seat next to Syrus. Jim then looked over at Axel, who looked annoyed.

"What's wrong, mate? Air travel make you constipated or something?" he asked.

"Naw, man! Listen to this garbage!!" Axel said.

"Oh… the elevator music… I'm tryin' not to. It's putting me to sleep!" Jim replied.

Axel reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a CD. "I'm gonna go put some REAL music on, yo! Be right back." He then stood up and walked towards the cockpit.

"Good show, Axel… hey… where the fuck is Shirley?!" Jim said, looking around.

Axel walked in the cockpit, where the Pilot and Co-pilot were navigating the plane while trying to drown out Chancellor Sheppard's useless babbling. Crowler and Bonaparte were seen on enjoying their music.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO RESPONCIBLE FOR THE BORING SHIT ON THE RADIO!?" Axel shouted.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Crowler said.

"THIS, monsieur, is music for those with ELEGANT taste!" Bonaparte said.

"I never thought this was humanly possible, but this music both sucks AND blows at the same time!!" Axel said. He walked over to where the stereo was, (which was in between the pilot and co-pilot) and ejected the CD. He dropped it on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Crowler screamed. "MY MIX TAPE!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE I WAS UP BURNING THAT CD?!"

Axel turned around. "I'm going to put some GOOD music on, yo. And if you even THINK of trying to change it…" He pulled out his gun-like Duel Disk. "Imma bust a card in yo' ass!! Feel me?!"

Crowler and Bonaparte grabbed each other out of fear. "Y-yes! YES! We… feel you…" Crowler said.

"Good." Axel said. As he walked back out to the seating area, he tossed the Vice Chancellors the CD Case. "Here. Read that… and don't break that shit! You know how expensive those damn jewel cases are?"

Axel returned to his seat next to Jim, then sat down. Within moment, loud gangsta rap music began to play. Everyone began looking around, shocked, but then went back to their conversation.

"What the fuck?!" Chazz said, looking around. "I think this just became Soul Plane!"

Crowler stormed out of the cockpit and towards Axel.

"WHAT?!" Axel said.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS?!"

"Damn straight I am!"

"THESE SONGS ARE INAPPROPRIATE!!"

"What the fuck is wrong with them?!"

"JUST LISTEN TO THE SONG TITLES!! Down with Da Bitches and Da Hoes! Shoot Da Teacher! Drive By Requiem! Everyone's Got Something to Hide Except Me and my Gat! Chug a 40! Bling Theme! I Just Went and Banged Your Bitch! … and Power in my Pants!?" Crowler shouted as he read the back of the CD case.

"OOOOOOHHHH SHIT!!" Axel shouted as he and Jim slapped five.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!! GO PUT IT ON!!" Jim said.

"You heard the man!" Axel said.

"I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!! THIS VILE CD IS COMIN OUT RIGHT NOW!!" Crowler shouted.

Axel pulled out his gun once again and began firing. Crowler ran off scared, shouting, "Just kidding!"

Suddenly the song changed, and Axel began to rap along with the lyrics. Jasmine and Mindy stood up and began freak dancing and singing the chorus lines, "HE'S GOT THE POWER… IN HIS PANTS!! HE'S GOT THE POWER… IN HIS PANTS!!"

Back at the Back of the plane, Jaden was reading a pamphlet on the Athena Coliseum. "Check this out, Sy! The Athena Coliseum is the only stadium that rivals the Kaiba Dome! Its so big because it hosts sporting events and Duel Monster Tournaments! Not only that, but it has 5 resturants, all of them 5 stars!! It serves Italian food, Mexican food, American Classic food, Chinese food, and Seafood! It also has it's own built in mall, AND the best part? It's own 30 story hotel! Complete with Swimming pools, free cable, a mini bar, and luxury suites!! This Stadium sounds SO BAD ASS!"

"I like kosher!!" Syrus said.

4 hours went by fast. Everyone was so psyched about the tournament (and the music) that they didn't notice the flight time.

"_Attention all passengers! We will be slowly making our decent on the Athena Coliseum! Please take your seats, fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for landing! Once again, thank you for traveling Kaiba Corp Airlines! Please have a wonderful day!" _

The GX team quickly scrambled back to their seats and put their seatbelts on. The plane began its decent down on one of the runway that lead to the coliseum. The GX Team admired the building that was the Athena Coliseum from out the windows. It was a giant, spherical building that seemed to go around for miles. The center of the coliseum had to be the arena where the fights took place. Hundreds of windows dotted the outside of the building, which everyone knew right off the bat that it was the hotel.

Once they plane touched down and came to a slow stop, the GX team all exited the plane one by one, and was given lays by the two flight attendants. Chazz, being Chazz, stopped in his tracks.

"Have you girls ever had a REAL lay from a…"

Chazz was shoved down the stairs of the plane by Alexis. He tumbled down and landed in front of Jaden and the others. They all laughed as he climbed back to his feet.

"Fuck you all." Chazz said.

Sheppard was the last person off the plane. He joined everybody on the airstrip.

"Is that everybody?" he asked.

"All present and accounted for." Crowler said.

"So what now?" Atticus asked.

"We should should register at the front desk." Bastion said.

"Well let's go before the close the registration!" Alexis said.

Everybody got their bags and followed the signs to the Athena Coliseum front desk. Once they arrived, they were given a warm greeting from the two receptionists.

"Hi! And welcome to the Athena Coliseum! Home of hot battles and cool treats! How can we help you all?" the girl said.

"Hi, we're the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and we would like…"

"OH RIGHT!" The second girl said. "Remember the memo?" She said to her co-worker.

"Huh? OH… OH YEAH! Team Disney already took care of you're registration!"

The GX team looked at one another.

"They did?" Syrus asked.

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry said.

The young girl turned and walked over to a large cabinet. She pulled out a handful of gold key cards and handed them to Chancellor Sheppard.

"These are you're VIP cards. They'll allow you to do whatever you want here! Free food, free shopping, free hotel stay… which Disney has you all booked in the Athena Suites."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jesse asked.

"Fuckin' SWEETNESS!!" Jaden said with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you… but… why did Disney do this for us? Is it some kind of trap!?" Sheppard asked in a demanding voice.

"Well… they figured you would think that, so they told us to tell you, 'we want you to enjoy your last few hours of freedom, because after tomorrow's tournament, you all will be Disney's new bitches.'"

"Son of a monkey fuck…" Jaden said.

"WELL YOU TELL THOSE COCKY BASTARDS THAT THEY CAN KISS THE BALDEST PART OF MY HEAD!!" Sheppard shouted.

"Just makes me wanna beat that ass even more!" Chazz said.

"The bell hop will take you to you're rooms! Please enjoy your stay with us!" The receptionist said.

"Oh trust us… we plan on it!!" Atticus said.

And with that, the bell boy lead the GX team to the elevators, then took them to the 30th floor, which was where the suites were located. Once there, Sheppard handed everyone and since there were only 4 rooms that they were given, they had to break into groups of 5. Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Jesse took one room. Atticus, Bastion, Aster, Jim, and Axel took the second room. Alexis, Blair, Jasmine, Mindy, and Miss Fontaine took the third room. And finally, Sheppard, Crowler, Bonaparte, Satyr, and Zane took the last one.

Once they were settled in, the GX cast painted the town in the coliseum. They ate at the restaurant, shopped, and the girls enjoyed the spa. Sheppard told them they could do whatever they wanted, but they had to meet back at his suite so they could all go to dinner together.

Jaden and Jesse went to the actual coliseum, where the tournament would be taking place.

"WOW!! THIS PLACE IS GINORMOUS!!" Jesse shouted.

"It would be SO kick ass to have a duel here!!" Jaden said.

They looked around as the seating area was bigger than anything they've seen before. The stage itself, where everything went down, was huge. It still had a Duel Monsters field, indicating that they haven't began to set up for the fateful fight yet.

"Oh shit! It's 7:55! Jay, we gotta get back so we can join everybody for dinner!" Jesse said.

"Your right! Lets roll!" Jaden said.

The boys ran out of the Coliseum and through the lobby, trying to get back to the suites. Suddenly they stopped in their tracks as they were greeted by two very familiar characters. Jaden grew angry, as well as Jesse.

"Well well well… would you look at what we have here!" Mickey said, standing next to Aladdin.

"Yeah… it's that lamp stealing asshole and his gay ass friend!" Aladdin said.

"Yeah, that's right. Did you ever find that dirty ass thing?" Jaden asked.

"I did. In your mom's asshole." Aladdin said with a grin.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT MY MAMA?!" Jaden shouted as he attempted to charge Aladdin. Jesse held his arm out, holding him back.

"_Jay, calm down… remember, we don't have our Bio-Bands yet!" _He whispered. He then turned to Mickey and Aladdin. "As much as we would like to whoop both your happy Disney asses, we have a lunch date! We'll save it for tomorrow's fight!"

"Hahaha! Got a date, huh?" Mickey said. "Well, that's fine I guess… you can go… as soon as we give you a little… preview… of what to expect tomorrow!"

"You big eared son of a bitch! I should break my size 9 Slifer Red foot off in your fat ass!" Jaden said.

"Fat ass? Big ears? THAT is going to cost you, buddy!" Mickey said.

"The fuck are you gonna do, bitch!? I should just tear those ears off right now and use them as Frisbees! Or maybe a couple of ass warmers!!" Jaden laughed. He and Jesse began to laugh hysterically.

Mickey shook his head. "No more Mr. Nice Mouse." He said. He tore off his Organization 13 robe and was wearing the red shirt and pants that he wore in Kingdom Hearts. He then pulled out his Keyblade and charged at Jaden!

_**(NOTE: for those of you who are not familiar with Kingdom Hearts, a Keyblade is a gigantic key that is used as a sword. Weirdness like that could only have been created by Disney and Square Enix.)**_

Jaden gasped as he saw Mickey run at him at full speed. "HOLY MOTHER OF…"

Mickey began to beat Jaden with his Keyblade, unleashing a 12-hit combo, then jump kicked him in the face! Jaden flew backwards, bouncing off the ground and sliding down the hall.

"JADEN!!" Jesse shouted. He tried to run to his fallen friend, but Aladdin, using his speed and agility, ran after him and somersaulted right in front of him! Jesse stopped in his tracks and gasped. Wasting no time, Aladdin punched Jesse in the stomach! As soon as he went down to hold his stomach, Aladdin quickly uppercutted Jesse in the face. Not giving him time to fall backwards, Aladdin grabbed a handful of Jesse's hair, then threw him over his shoulders! Jesse flew a few feet in the air and clear through a gift shop window! Frightened customers and employees scattered as Jesse landed on a rack of tshirts, sending clothing flying everywhere!

Aladdin and Mickey began to laugh maniacally.

"So THIS is what Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is made of?!" Aladdin laughed.

"Might as well give up now!!" Mickey laughed. "See you tomorrow, boys! Oh and good luck! YOU'LL NEED IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Jaden slowly climbed to his feet, with a VERY angry look on his face as his dialated vision saw Mickey and Aladdin walking away, laughing at him.

"_S-st-stupid… ass… sons… of…"_

X X X X X

Everyone gathered in Sheppard's room, hungry.

"Where the hell is Jaden and Jesse? I'm fuckin' hungry!" Atticus said.

"Did they get lost or something?" Syrus asked.

"Knowing them, I wouldn't be surprised!" Bastion said.

"Now now, everyone! Let's calm down! Maybe the boys lost track of time! After all, this place is big and wondrous!" Sheppard said.

"Bull shit! If they don't show up in like a minute, I say we leave their asses!!" Chazz shouted.

Zane started to leave the room. "I'll go look for them…"

Suddenly, everyone heard a what sounded like noises outside the door.

"What's that? Is that the bell hop?" Alexis asked.

The sounds were getting louder and louder. Finally, the door handle turned, and it began to slowly open. Jaden limped inside, holding Jesse up, who was barely conscience.

Everyone gasped in unison as they ran over to help Jaden and Jesse.

"JADEN!!" Syrus panicked.

"What happened to you? Are you boys ok?!" Sheppard asked.

"Haha! You two look like you both got hit by a bus or something." Aster laughed.

However, Jaden was in no mood to laugh. "FUCKIN' FAGGOT ASS ALADDIN AND THAT BITCH ASS MOUSE DID THIS TO US!!"

The GX Team gasped once again.

"Damn… they fucked you two UP!" Chazz said.

Miss Fontaine bagan to examine the boys. She smiled. "Arent you guys glad you brought me along?"

Alexis and Mindy began to pick glass out of Jesse's hair.

Jesse tried to talk. "We…h-have… t-to be… on our… t-toes… they…"

"Ssshh… don't talk, Jesse. You're hurt. Save you're strength." Fontaine said.

Looking at Jaden and Jesse, Team GX knew that Team Disney were not to be taken lightly. They would have to be on their toes for this one, as Jesse explained. Not feeling like going out anymore, Sheppard just ordered room service for everyone.

1pm. The tournament was scheduled to start at 1 in the afternoon. Team GX decided to go to sleep, for they knew that tomorrow would be more than just a fight for their lives… it was truly the battle for the world!

_**The next day… that fateful day finally arrived…**_

Everyone, even Jaden, was up early. They got their breakfast from room service again, then prepared themselves for the tournament. Crowler announced that Pegasus was already there and he would give them their Bio-Bands once they got to the locker room.

As the start of the tournament grew near, more and more people began showing up. Along with the ordinary folks, other 'special' people were showing up as well. Maybe these people had their own reasons for attending the tournament.

Among some of these people were various anime characters, various video game characters. The Justice League even made an appearance! CJ, a Blue Beret that served with Axel, was seen entering the building, as well as a few other ex Blue Berets. A young swordswoman named Aluka Kaiserin was also seen going inside, holding her trademark Flaming Sword of Doom! Even the cast of the original Yu-Gi-Oh were seen in the crowd!

Team GX arrived at the locker rooms, where security took them to their designated room.

"Ok, from this point on, fighters only are allowed in the locker rooms. The rest of you will have to take your seats in the arena." The guard said.

"Well… this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. I believe that you all will prevail. I wish you the best of luck!" Sheppard said.

"Good luck my pupils! Show them what you are made of!" Crowler said.

Jaden gave his trademark pose. "You can count on us! When we're through with them, Disney wont know what hit them!"

With that, Sheppard, Bonaparte, Crowler, Fontaine, Satyr, Jasmine, and Mindy was escorted to their seats in the arena.

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Hassleberry, Alexis, Blair, Zane, Aster, Atticus, Jesse, Jim, and Axel went inside the room. Pegasus and Chumley were waiting for them with a box.

"HEY!" Jaden said. Everyone ran over to them.

"Man, its sooo lichious (dammit! I forgot how to spell it!) to see you all again!" Chumley said, happily.

"Likewise! We've missed your big ass eating all our food!" Jaden said back.

"Good to see you, Chum!" Syrus said.

"Well it seems the big day has arrived!" Pegasus said. "Here are your Bio-Bands. As I explained before… all you have to do is insert your card that you want to use into the center, and you will have the powers of that monster."

"Oh this is going to be sooooo awesome!" Jesse said.

Pegasus and Chumley began handing out the Bio-Bands to everyone. Afterwards, they went through their decks and chose the card whos powers that they want to use.

"Which care are you gonna use, Bastion?" Alexis asked.

"Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. How about you, Lex?" Bastion replied.

"My Cyber Angel!" Alexis said.

Chazz pulled out VWXYZ Dragon Catapult. "The Chazz is ready to whoop some Disney ass now!!" he said.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Is it match time already?" Jesse asked.

"We still have like 10 minutes." Alexis said.

"Maybe they wanna start early?" Syrus asked.

"Those punks are in a hurry to get their happy asses kicked!" Hassleberry said.

Atticus walked over and opened the door. A girl suddenly ran inside and slammed the door. "Whew! Didn't think I'd ever lose security!" she said.

"I beg your pardon, but, who are you?" Bastion asked.

The girl looked over at Jaden. "There you are, bro!"

"BRO?!" Everyone said in a shocked tone.

"Fei! What's up?! I haven't seen you in like… forever!" He said as the two of them hugged.

"JADEN HAS A SISTER?!" Aster shouted in a shocked voice.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?!" Chazz shouted.

Jaden looked at them over Fei's shoulder. "YES I DO HAVE A SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT?!"

"I just came to wish you good luck, and I'll be rooting for all of you!" Fei said.

"Thanks! That means a lot!" Jaden said.

"AWWW!! I'M GOING TO HAVE A SISTER IN LAW!!" Blair said happily.

Fei looked over at her, then back to Jaden. "Um… bro… are you into younger girls…?" she said in a disturbed voice.

"No… FUCK NO! Don't pay any mind to that little shit stain!" Jaden said.

"Hey Fei!" Atticus said.

"Hey baby!" Fei said. She walked over and the two of them started making out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? GET OFF MY SISTER YOU FUCKIN' PLAYBOY!!" Jaden shouted as he started to separate the two.

Before anything else could happen, there was another knock on the door. This was more of a pound.

"OPEN UP!! WE KNOW SHE'S IN THERE!!" shouted a voice from the door.

"Oh shit! They found me! GOTTA GO! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!!" Fei said. She quickly opened the door, then dove in between the legs of three security guards, then took off running down the halls.

"GET BACK HERE!!"

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM US!!"

Jaden watched as his sister disappeared around the corner. He shook his head. "That Fei… always getting into shit…"

He closed the door, then looked to see his team all staring at him. "… The fuck are you all lookin' at?"

"YOU have a sister?!" Syrus asked.

"YES I FUCKIN HAVE A SISTER!! WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT?! YOU HAVE A BROTHER, DON'T YOU?!" Jaden shouted.

Once again, there was a knock on the door. Jaden opened it, and saw two more security guards standing outside.

"Team GX? Match time. Please come with us." One of the guards said.

"Good luck everyone!" Chumley said.

"We'll stay here. I am NOT sitting in that crowded ass stadium!" Pegasus said. "I'll watch from the flat screen TV on the wall over here."

"Don't you want to check out all the MEN out there, sir?" Chumley laughed.

"Stuff it, koala boy!" Pegasus said back.

Team GX all left the locker room and followed the security guards to the arena.

In the main area, EVERYBODY was seated and was pysched about the fight. There were vendors selling various foods and merchandise, and the arena was all set for the fight. It was a large rectangular floor that stood a good five feet from the ground. A man wearing a flashy suit with the AC (Athena Coliseum) logo on his jacket entered the ring. He also wore black shades and he held a microphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… WELCOME TO THE ATHENA COLISEUM!!" He shouted. the crowd went ballistic with cheers and applauds. "I'M YOUR HOST… MC SHORTSTOP CLUE!! (_that's right, I wanna be in the story too! Got a problem?!) _AND TODAY IS A BATTLE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!! BECAUSE IT'S BETWEEN A COMPANY KNOWN AROUND THE WORLD… WALT DISNEY!!"

In the stands, Sheppard looked around with his binoculars.

"Chancellor, we got good seats… why are you looking into the crowd?" Crowler asked.

"I'm trying to see if Disney is hiding somewhere… that damn brain…"

"AND TODAY… THEY ARE FIGHTING FOR THE RIGHTS OF AN ANIME THAT IS MOCKED BY YU-GI-OH FANS ALIKE… YU-GI-OH! GX!!" The crowd went crazy, but not as wild as they did when they heard the Disney name.

"SO THEN… WITHOUT FURTHER ADO… LET'S GET THIS PARTY STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRTEEEEDD!!"

The crowd went crazy again.

"PLEASE WELCOME, AN ANIME THAT DEBUTED ON OCTOBER 10TH OF 2005… TEAM GX!!"

The crowd cheered as the theme to the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (in Japanese) played over the loud speakers, Precious Times, Glory Days. Team GX strutted out from the back and towards the ring. Jaden and Chazz fought for who would walk out first. Atticus majestically walked past them and lead the team to the front.

"AND THEIR OPPONENTS… A COMPANY THAT HAS BEEN AROUND SINCE OUR GRANDPARENT'S GRANDPARENTS… A TEAM THAT NEEDS NO INTRODUCTION… TEAM DISNEY!!"

The Mickey Mouse March began to play as Mickey Mouse and Aladdin lead the rest of Team Disney from the opposite side from the arena and towards the ring. The crowd once again went crazy with applauds. Chants of Mickey Mouse could be heard from all around.

Team GX and Team Disney stood each other down. The tension in the air could be felt by everyone in the arena.

"AND NOW THAT I HAVE BOTH TEAMS IN THE RING, I WILL GO OVER THE RULES!! UNDER NO, AND I REPEAT, NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU ALLOWED TO KILL YOUR OPPONENT! DOING SO WILL NOT ONLY COST YOU THE TOURNAMENT, BUT YOU WILL BE ARRESTED. FOR MALES, NO HITS IN THE FAMILY JEWELS, LADIES, NO HITS IN THE BREASTS! OTHER THAN THAT, ANYTHING GOES!! YOU LOSE WHEN YOU ARE KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING, DOWN FOR A 10 COUNT, OR YOU LOSE CONSIOUSNESS!! TO MAKE THINGS A BIT MORE INTERESTING, RANDOM WEAPONS WILL DROP FROM THE HOLE IN THE CEILING!!" MC Shortstop Clue pointed up at the hole in the ceiling. Both teams looked up.

"AND FINALLY, EACH MATCH WILL BE ONE ON ONE!! NOW THEN… NOW THAT WE HAVE ALL THE BASICS OUT OF THE WAY, ONLY THING I CAN SAY IS, GOOD LUCK AND MAKE IT AN EXCITING MATCH!!"

The crows blew up with applauds and cheers.

"NOW THEN, PLEASE GO TO YOUR SIDES OF THE RING AND CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTERS FOR THE FIRST MATCH!"

Both teams went back to their places outside the ring, then huddled up for around five minutes. They all broke the huddle, and Syrus climbed into the ring. He took a deep breath, then pulled out Super Vehicroid Stealth Union, then inserted it into his Bio-Band. An aura surrounded his body, and Syrus grinned. "This is going to be fun!" he said

On the other side, Tron entered the arena, and the two of them walked forward, then stared each other down.

Both teams began to cheer on their fighter in the ring.

"ON MY RIGHT, WE HAVE SYRUS TRUESDALE!! HE'S A 3RD YEAR RA YELLOW STUDENT WHO EXCELS IN USING A VEHICRIOD DECK!! HE'S NEVER SEEN WITH OUT JADEN YUKI AND HE'S THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF ZANE TRUESDALE!! THIS IS A CHILD WITH SOMETHING TO PROVE, FOLKS!! AND ON MY LEFT, WE HAVE TRON, WHO APPEARED IN ONE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIES IN 1982 AND WAS MADE INTO A REMAKE A FEW YEARS LATER!!

HE'S A SECURITY PROGRAM CREATED BY A COMPUTER USER TO WATCH THE MCP! A VERY DEDICATED PROGRAM, HE'LL DO ANYTHING FOR HIS USER… DISNEY!!"

"That's right… now I'm gonna delete you, you puny little virus!" Tron said.

"Bring it on, computer boy!! My foot's about to give you a hard drive…" Syrus got into a fighting position. "…IN YOUR ASS!!" Deep down inside, even with Syrus' new powers, he was nervous. But he couldn't choke. He was representing Team GX. He glanced behind him to see the happy faces of his teammates watching him.

"_I can do this… they believe in me!" _

Zane still had his trademark serious face. "_Lets see how strong you've gotten, little brother."_

The crowd hushed as MC Shortstop Clue brought his hand up. Jaden clinched his fist as he saw Mickey grin at him from the other side of the ring. MC Shortstop Club brought his hand down.

"FIGHT!!"

**And so, Round One of the Athena Tournament has just kicked off with Syrus vs. Tron! Will our favorite timid duelist stand strong against the computer generated fighter, or will he go down in flames! Find out on our next exciting chapter!!**

**That's right, the fight has begun! If you didn't see your OC or ideas that you pitched to me, DON'T WORRY!! I have everything planned out! So til then, please R&R!!**


	12. Athena Tournament! Round 1

_**A special thanks goes out to the creators of 4 Swords Adventures and my friend C-Money for the inspiration for this story. Now that I said that, people can stop sounding like friggin broken records reminding me where I got my idea. And now that I got that off my chest, LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own Disney.

MC Shortstop Clue brought down his hand. "FIGHT!"

Syrus and Tron, standing in fighting positions, jumped backwards, then charged toward each other. The both threw punches, hitting right into each other! When their fists connected, the impact sent out a small shockwave. Tron quckly tried to leg sweep Syrus, but he caught it and jumped out of the way. Syrus countered by throwing a swift kick at Tron, but Tron blocked the attack with his forearm. Syrus landed, then tried to launch a small attack of his own, but Tron blocked them.

"AND WE HAVE AN EXPLOSIVE BATTLE RIGHT FROM THE GET-GO!! SYRUS IS USING HIS SMALL SIZE AND AGILITY TO HIS ADVANTAGE, BUT TRON DOESN'T SEEM TO BE LETTING UP!" the MC said.

"Hahahahahaha!! You're pretty strong, junior! Those tiny little arms pack quite a punch!" Tron laughed. He quickly punched Syrus in the chest. Syrus fell back, holding his chest with his right arm, groaning. "But you're no fighter. You only know how to fight with cards… pieces of paper on some kind of machine. Do you really expect to beat me?"

Syrus waited. This was his opening! He quickly ran over and punched Tron in the face. "Ever here of playing possum, chips for brains?!" he laughed.

"AGH! THAT was low!" Tron said. He charged at Syrus and began an assault on his own. Sy was barely able to block all of Tron's attacks. He felt himself being backed into the edge of the ring. He crossed his arms over his face, which was one of the biggest mistakes a fighter could ever do. Tron noticed this, and threw a hard punch to Syrus' stomach. Syrus dropped to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Soccer anyone?" Tron laughed.

He kicked Syrus, hard, sending him tumbling for a few seconds towards the edge of the ring.

"SYRUS IS DOWN!! AFTER A HARD SHOT TO THE MID SECTION, YOUNG TRUESDALE SEEMS TO HAVE HAD THE WIND KNOCKED OUT OF HIM… I'LL START THE COUNT…"

"_Aww, who am I kidding? I'm not a fighter. I never should have done this! Now our team is gonna get it's first loss…"_ Syrus thought.

"_Don't ever give up, Syrus."_

"_Huh?" _ Syrus thought. He turned his head a little bit to see his team shouting words of encouragement to him. Then he saw Zane, who continued to watch in his serious manner.

_"Zane wouldn't give up… and I shouldn't either…"_

Suddenly, Tron stomped down on Syrus' stomach. Poor Sy screamed as Tron's foot came down hard. Tron began to stomp on him repeatedly.

"OH WOW!! TRON'S FIGHTING DIRTY FOLKS!! IT SEEMS HE'S THE TYPE TO KICK A MAN WHILE HE'S DOWN!! AND UNFORTUNTELY FOR SYRUS, THIS MOVE IS LEGAL!"

"Stupid little virus!! JUST ERASE ALREADY!!" Tron said as he stomped the life out of Syrus.

Syrus threw his arm into the air and fired what looked like a small version of Expressroid. The train hit Tron directly in the face, resulting in a small explosion and sent him stumbling backwards a couple of steps.

Syrus slowly climbed to his feet and began to pant.

"FOLKS, IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER, I WOULD SAY THAT SYRUS JUST THREW WHAT LOOKED LIKE AN EXPLODING TRAIN AT TRON! THIS STRANGE TURN OF EVENTS JUST BOUGHT SYRUS SOME TIME TO STRATEGIZE!"

"_Of course… the powers of Super Vehicroid Stealth Union!" _Syrus thought. Tron ran at him, angered. Syrus jumped up into the air as Tron threw a punch at him. Syrus floated up top, and smiled.

"You cant hit me while I'm up here, you obsolete piece of shit!" Syrus taunted.

"Oh no?" Tron said.

He held out his hand, and his trademark Identity Disk formed in it. Without wasting a moment, Tron threw it at Syrus.

"WHOA!" He screamed as he nimbly evaded the disk.

Tron began to move his arms around.

"What's he doing?" Syrus said to himself. He didn't know it, but the disk curved and flew rapidly at Syrus. It hit the un suspecting Sy in the back and sent him plummeting down towards the ground. Tron took this as an opportunity and waited for Syrus to get a little closer. He jumped up and jump kicked him. At the last second, Syrus spreaded his arms and pulled up, just missing Tron's foot.

"ANNOYING LITTLE…"

Syrus flew around the ring with his arms out, dodging the numerous Identity Disks that Tron threw at him.

"LOOK AT ME!! I'M PETER PAN!!" Syrus laughed.

In the stands, Peter Pan flipped Syrus off. "YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE ME, YOU RIP OFF LITTLE BITCH!!" he shouted. Wendy stood up a little and put her hand on Peter's shoulder and forced him to sit down.

"Would you behave?!" she said.

Syrus began to fire back by firing small versions of Truckroid, Expressroid, Drillroid, and Stealthroid at Tron. Explosions were everywhere as the tiny vehecroids and Identity Disks collided with one another. Through the smoke, Syrus flew threw and punched Tron in the face! he then flew under his legs and floated up and punched him in the back, followed by a swift kick in Tron's rear end.

"SYRUS IS ON FIRE!! HE'S REALLY TAKING THE FIGHT TO TRON THIS TIME!!"

"Didn't I tell you I was gonna break my foot off in your ass, you giga-bitch!?" Syrus taunted.

Tron turned around and pointed at Syrus, then sent out a wave of electricity at Syrus. He screamed as millions and millions of volts entered his body. It brought Syrus down to the ground. Once Syrus hit the ground. Tron picked him up off the ground by his yellow blazer and began to punch poor Sy in the face. his small glasses flew off and slide a few feet across the ground. Tron slammed Syrus on the ground and started to stomp on him again.

"I am threw wasting my time with you, little virus. It's time to just finish you off, right here, right now!" Tron said. He looked out the corner of his eyes to see Syrus' glasses laying on the ground. He walked over and picked them up, then walked back over to the fallen Syrus.

"Oh what's this? Your little pussy glasses? Well I'll just go on and take care of this shit first." He dropped the glasses on the ground, then stomped on them, resulting in a small shattering sound.

Syrus' eyes darted open. He looked over, then dragged himself over to where his glasses once laid. Through his blurry vision, he could see tiny shards of glass and bent metal: the remains of his glasses.

"You broke my glasses…" Syrus said, in a quiet, shocked tone.

"Yeah? And?" Tron said.

Syrus rose to his feet with rage in his eyes. **"YOU BROKE MY GLASSES!!" **Syrus' shout echoed throughout the arena.

Jaden smiled, then covered his mouth. "Computer bitch is in trouble now!" he said.

"Uh huh… you don't touch Sy's glasses… EVER." Alexis said.

Syrus charged at Tron, running as fast as he could, then threw his body into him, head first. The impact caused Tron to fly backwards. You could see it in his face that Syrus did some damage as he plowed his head into his stomach. Syrus then began to unleash a flurry of punches in Tron's face.

"OH MY GOODNESS!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SYRUS HAS NOW ENTERED RAGE MODE!! HE'S BEATING TRON LIKE HE OWNS HIM MONEY!! I DON'T THINK THERE'S NO STOPPING SY WHEN HE GETS LIKE THIS!!"

Mickey Mouse watched the scene with his arms crossed. "That little guy's got some moves."

Syrus grabbed Tron's leg, and lifted him up off the ground with it, then brought him down hard to the arena! He repeated the process, slamming him off different directions of the ring. "HEY CYBER ASS!! YOU EVER PLAY SUPER MARIO 64?!" Syrus then grabbed Tron's other leg, then began to spin around.

"HOLY TOLEDO!! NOW SYRUS IS SPINNING TRON AROUND LIKE HE'S MARIO AND TRON IS BOWSER!! IT LOOKS LIKE COMPUTER GUARDIANS ARE GONNA FLY, FOLKS!!" MC Shortstop Clue then turned to the audience that was behind him. "Hey… do any of you guys know what Mario says when he throws Bowser in that game? It sounds like he's saying, 'tadokie, Bowser!!'" The people in the audience shrugged their shoulders.

Once Syrus was in full spin, he let Tron go! "TADOKIE, TRON!!" he shouted.

Tron flew at full speed towards his team mates. They all screamed and ducked as he flew past and crashed head first into the barrier that protected the audience. Tron then hit the ground, unconscious.

MC Shortstop Clue ran into the ring and held up Syrus' arm. "THE WINNER, AS A RESULT OF RING OUT, SYRUS TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUESDALE!!"

The crowd blew up with applauds and cheers as Syrus was announced the winner. Syrus threw his fist up into the air. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!! I DID IT, GUYS!!" He said happily. The crowd began to cheer, "SY-RUS!! SY-RUS!! SY-RUS!!"

Team GX cheered and celebrated as they looked up at the large scoreboard and saw a 1 appear under their team's name.

"Hey… can you help me over to my team mates? Since that floppy disk fucker broke my glasses?" Syrus asked the MC.

"Of course!" The MC said. He walked Syrus over to his teammates and down the stairs of the ring. They all ran over to congratulate Syrus.

"GOOD FIGHT, SY!!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, you were so awesome!" Blair said.

"Thanks guys!" Syrus said as he put his hand behind his head and grinned. "I thought I was going to lose at a couple points in that match!"

"But you didn't." Zane said. He put his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "You kept your cool and strategically won the match. That is the way of a true duelist."

"But big bro… I didn't keep my cool… I lost my temper… I wanted to break the fucker's jaw." Syrus said.

"Well you won. That's all that matters." Zane said.

"Here's your extra pair of glasses, soldier!" Hassleberry said as he pulled out an extra pair of glasses from one of his pants pockets.

"Thanks Hassleberry!" Syrus said as he put them on. Syrus opened his eyes to see Jaden standing in front of them smiling. The two of them slapped five.

"Good fight, Sy ol' buddy!! Way to kick ass for the team!!" Jaden said.

"Thanks Jay!" Syrus said.

Jaden then turned his attention to Mickey Mouse on the other side of the arena. "HEY!! SATELLITE EARS?! HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS ACTION?!" He then proceeded to doing a little dance, then did Michael Jackson's Moonwalk, then spun around and did his trademark victory pose at Mickey. "AND THAT'S GAME, FUCK FACE!!"

Mickey didn't say anything. He just stood there with his arms crossed. "_Congratulations on your first win, Team GX. I haven't the heart to tell you that that was just the warm up match… bitches." _

MC Shortstop Clue brought his hand up again. "AND WITH THAT, WE ARE READY TO START THE NEXT MATCH!! WOULD BOTH TEAMS, PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTERS!!"

Team GX began to talk, then Bastion stepped up. "It is time to show that brains will always prevail over brawn!" As he walked up the steps and into the ring, he inserted Valkyrion the Magna Warrior into his Bio-Band.

"REPRESENTING TEAM GX IN MATCH 2, WE HAVE THE BEST DUELIST IN RA YELLOW!! HE'S A HIGHLY ANALYTIC, MATHEMATICAL WHIZ, AND IS CONSIDERED TO BE THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF JADEN!! HES BEEN KNOWN TO COVER HIS WALLS WITH MATH EQUASIONS… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… GIVE IT UP FOR… oh crap… I spilled my soda on my cue cards… shit…what's that say… oh… GIVE IT UP FOR… BASTARD MISAWA!!"

Bastion suddenly did the anime fall-to-the-ground as the audience, as well as both teams began to blow up with laughter. He got up in a very angry manner. "TION!! BAS-TION MISAWA!! God dammit!!"

"HEY!! GOOD LUCK OUT THERE, BASTARD!!" Jaden laughed.

"KISS MY ASS!" Bastion shouted back. He then turned towards Team Disney. "Bring your worse!! I'll take fucker you can throw at me! Take your best shot!!"

Suddenly, a large muscle bound gladiator stepped into the ring, wearing a brown warriors clothing, and a belt with the mark of Olympus on the center. Hercules stepped into the ring with his sights set on Bastion.

"Ooooohhh, SHIT." Bastion said as he turned pale.

"AND REPRESENTING TEAM DISNEY, IS THE LEGENDARY HERO WHO IS THE SON OF THE GODS ZEUS AND HERA!! HE'S A DEMI GOD RAISED BY MORTALS AND TRAINED BY THE TRAINER OF HEROS, PHILOCTETES!! HE WENT FROM ZERO TO HERO IN 1997… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LETS HAVE A ROUND OF SOUND FOR THE GREAT HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRCULESSSSSS!!"

The crowds began to cheer as Bastion and Hercules stared each other down. Herc suddenly turned to the audience and called out to Phil. "HEY PHIL!! LOOK AT THE WUSS THEY GOT ME UP AGAINST!! WHAT A SISSY, RIGHT?!"

Phil, sitting next to Megara and Pegasus, stood up in his chair. "HE'S NOT FIT ENOUGH TO HOLD YOUR JOCK STRAP, HERC!! KICK HIS ASS!!"

Herc turned back to Bastion. "I'm gonna snap you like the yellow piece of shit that you are!"

"Brains over brawn, my muscle headed friend! Brains over brawn!" Bastion said back.

MC Shortstop Clue raised his hand as he backed out of the ring and brought it down. "FIGHT!!"

Hercules got into a fighting position. "I cant believe they sent a bunch of kids out to fight us! Hey string bean! How old are you, like 10?"

Bastion also got into a fighting position. "For your information, I'm 16! And I happen to be very smart for my age…" Bastion suddenly broke out into a dash towards Hercules. "_Time to see if these Bio-Bands live up to their hype!" _

Hercules laughed and stood there with his chest firm. He slapped it a couple times, taunting Bastion.

"TAAAAAAAAAAKE THIS!!" Bastion shouted as he threw a punch. He hit Herc point blank in the chest. Herc stumbled back a couple steps and grabbed his chest. "HOLY SHIT!! I ACTUALLY FELT THAT!" he screamed.

Without wasting another moment, Bastion ran in for another punch, but a gold aura suddenly surrounded Herc. Bastion punched him in the same spot as hard as he could, but the result was different.

"OH GOD DAMN!!" Bastion shouted. he jumped back and held his hand. It felt like he punched a sheet of metal. He shook it off, thanking his lucky stars for his Bio-Band. If it wasn't for Valkyrion's power, that would have surely broken Bastion's hand. Instead, it was temporarily numb.

Hercules ran in and threw a punch of his own, but Bastion was ready. He blocked it with his arms, but it sent him flying backwards. Herc was definitely strong!

"_Well… he most certainly lives up to his reputation… he's very powerful! Well… it looks like I'll have to out brain him…" _Bastion looked up at Hercules, who was walking toward him. "_And for this oversized gorilla, that shouldn't be too much of a problem." _

"I'm gonna squash you like those bugs in A Bug's Life, you little bastard you!" Hercules taunted.

Bastion quickly jumped up and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a handful of powder and threw it into Herc's eyes!

"AAAAAHHHHH!! SWEET MOTHER OF ZEUS!! MY EYES!! MY FUCKIN EYES!!" Herc screamed.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGE!!" Bastion shouted.

MC Shortstop Clue ran to the edge of the ring. "AND BASTION THREW SOME KIND OF POWDER INTO HERC'S EYES!! THAT KIND OF DIRTY FIGHTING COULD ONLY BE SEEN HERE AT THE ATHENA COLISUEM!! BASTION HAS GOTTEN THE UPPER HAND! HERC IS RUNNING WILD!!"

Hercules was running around, swinging blindly with one hand and wiping his face with the other. Bastion hopped around lightly, trying not to make any sound as he approached Hercules.

Atticus blinked his eyes. "What the fuck is Bastion doing?" he asked.

"He's trying to go in for an attack without having Hercules hear him." Zane said.

"He'd better act fast. It looks like Hercules is regaining his composure." Aster said, standing next to Zane with his arms crossed.

Bastion jumped on Hercules and locked his head with his arm, then started punching him in the head. The audience counted each time Bastion hit him in the head.

Hercules began to regain his sights and could feel Bastion punching him. It felt like someone dropping stones on his head. He used his super human strength to break the hold Bastion had on his head, then grabbed his arms and flung him over his shoulders, slamming him down to the arena ground. The impact caused a small crater around Bastion. Hercules then jumped up and dropped his elbow down on Bastion's stomach.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Bastion shouted.

"OOOHHHH, MY GOD!!" The MC shouted. "I SURE HOPE WHATEVER BASTION ATE THIS MORNING DOESN'T ERUPT FROM HIS MOUTH AFTER THAT SHOT!!"

Bastion began to wheeze. Hercules lifted up Bastion and threw him into the air, then punched him upwards. He repeated this process as the crowd began to cheer!

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, FOLKS… HERCULES IS VOLLEYING BASTION UP INTO THE AIR LIKE… A VOLLEYBALL!" The MC said

"This doesn't look good… Bastion is taking a beating out there!" Syrus said.

"I knew that geek wouldn't have what it takes to beat someone like that." Chazz said.

"Don't talk like that, yo!" Axel said. "That's our team mate out here! We gotta show him some love so he can come back!"

"He's right!" Jim said. "COME ON, BASTION!! YOU CAN DO IT BABY!!"

The rest of Team GX began to shout words of encouragement towards Bastion. His eyes shot open as he was high enough into the air.

"_They DO care about me!"_ he smiled. He quickly held out his hand and Valkyrion's sword appeared in it. As soon as Bastion began his decent down toward's Herc's fist, he quickly turned over so that he was face down.

"TAKE THIS HERCU-BITCH!!" Once he got close enough, he hit Hercules in the head with the hilt of the sword as hard as he could.

"AAHH!! DAMN!!" Herc said as he held his head.

Bastion landed on his feet, then stumbled back a little. He regained his momentum, then charged at Herc with his sword.

Hercules quickly reached into his belt and pulled out his sword, then charged at Bastion! At the same time, they both swung their swords and collided, resulting in a count of clinging metal that rang throughout the arena. The audience began to go wild with cheers as the two of them exchanged blows from their swords.

"You're very persistant!!" Herc said to Bastion. "But I've been training way back when you were still swimming around in your father's nutsack!!"

Hercules swung his sword hard and hit Bastion's, knocking it out of his hands! Bastion gasped as he watched his sword spinning further and further out of this sight.

Hercules then kicked Bastion in the side, sending him sliding across the ring. He was able to catch himself just before going over the edge.

"_Ok… that's it… I knew I wouldn't be able to be him with strength… but my plan worked… hold out long enough to tire him out…"_ Bastion thought. However, Herc didn't look tired. He looked annoyed.

"Look Bastard. You cant beat me. Why don't you just stay down or walk your scrawny ass out this ring and make it easier on yourself?" Herc said.

"HELL YEAH, HERC!! TELL HIM LIKE IT IS, BABY!!" Meg shouted.

Bastion slowly climbed to his feet, then reached into his other blazer pocket and pulled out a handful of what looked like ball bearings.

Hercules charged at him with his head lowered, attempting to ram Bastion with his head. Bastion then threw the ball bearings and they rolled all over the ring.

Herc stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck?!" he said.

Suddenly, fog began to pour from out of the ball bearings! It wasn't long before the entire ring was covered in a thick, dense fog.

MC Shortstop Clue looked around the ring, raising his shades from his eyes. "FOLKS, I'M NOT SO SURE AS TO WHAT HAPPENED, BUT IT APPEARS BASTION HAS ENGULFED THE RING IN A THICK FOG! I CANT TELL WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!"

The audience began to look around, trying to see through the fog.

Jaden blinked his eyes, as even HE couldn't see what was going on. _"Bastion… what are you up to, man?" _ He thought. _"There's no way those little ass things could hold that much smoke."_

Back inside the foggy ring, Hercules looked around, angered. He looked down and noticed that he couldn't even see his feet. "WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!" he shouted. "BASTARD?! BASTARD!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"_Over here… JERKULES!!"_

Herc quickly looked behind him as he noticed a silhouette of Bastion.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU COCK SUCKER!!" Herc shouted. he ran at Bastion and threw a hard punch, but Bsation quickly avoided it. "GRRRR… STAND STILL YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

"_I AM standing still, Jerkules." _

Herc looked to his right to see another silhouette of Bastion through the fog. He charged at it again, but once again, Bastion avoided him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!! IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP!!" Herc shouted. He saw another silhouette of Bastion and wasted no time charging at him. He ran so fast that his feet looked like the wheels of a train. He held his head out, making it very clear that he was gonna use that thick skull of his to plow right through Bastion!

Bastion had no time to react. Hercules, however ran right through him! He then landed on his feet. "What the… What the fuck happened?!" Herc asked. It was then that he looked at the silhouette and noticed that it stood a lot higher than it was before. The fog began to lift. As the ring began to come clear into view, it was also clear to Herc what had happened.

"Oh SHIT!!" he shouted.

He noticed that he was standing OUTSIDE the ring, right next to MC Shortstop Clue. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds.

"…RING OUT!!" The MC said.

Herc gave Bastion an angered look. Bastion, with a huge grin on his face, tapped a small camera-like object on his belt buckle. "Holographic projection."

The MC quickly ran into the ring and held up Bastion's arm. "THE WINNER, AS A RESULT OF RING OUT… BASTARD MISAWA!!"

Bastion once again did the anime fall-to-the-ground as the audience and Team GX began to laugh out loud.

"BASTION MISAWA, GOD DAMMIT!!" He shouted at the MC. He began to grumble as he walked back towards his teammates. "… no respect… I don't get no respect…"

Team GX all came to congratulate Bastion on his victory.

"GOOD STUFF, BASTARD!" Alexis said.

"Yeah, way to go, you goofy bastard!" Chazz laughed.

"That was awesome how you tricked Hercules!" Syrus said.

"Now we're 2-0!! WOO HOO!!" Jesse cheered

"You're a cleaver Bastard, you know that?" Zane said.

Bastion shook his head. "…I'm going to the showers…" he groaned.

Hercules walked back to his teammates shaking his head. "Beaten by a damn kid… Phil is NOT gonna let me live this down…"

Phil picked up his drink and threw it across the arena. "BULLSHIT!! THAT MATCH WAS BUUUUUULLLLSHIT!! IT WAS FIXED!!" He then plopped down in his seat and crossed his arms. "That fuckin Hercules! He's gonna run a thousand laps around the island when I get his big ass home!!"

Meg also sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Damn straight Phil!! And he's out his damn mind if he think's he's gonna hit this tonight!! Losing to that fuckin' bastard!" she then stood up in her chair. "YOU HEAR THAT, WONDERBOY?! AINT NO WAY YOU GONNA HIT **THIS** TONIGHT!!" she then turned around and slapped her ass, causing the males in the audience to cheer like crazy.

MC Shortstop Clue walked into the ring. "THE TOURNAMENT IS JUST STARTING AND ALREADY WE'VE HAD TWO HEARTSTOPPING MATCHES!! LETS SAY WE GET STARTED WITH ROUND THREE!! WOULD BOTH TEAMS, PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTERS!!"

Chazz stepped into the ring and inserted VWXYZ Dragon Catapult into his Bio-Band. As he began to walk into the ring, his teammates began to give cheers of encouragement.

Atticus looked over at Alexis. "You're actually cheering for Chazz, sissy?" he asked.

"I'm cheering that he get's a royal ass cleaning before he wins!" Alexis said with a smile.

"OOOHHH!" Atticus said.

Chazz snapped his fingers, and suddenly, over the loudspeakers, something no one expected happened.

_"IF YA SMEEEEEEELL… WHAT THE CHAZZ… IS COOKIN'!!"_

The Rock's theme began to play, but instead of him saying, "_The Rock says…" _it was dubbed with Chazz's voice saying, "_The Chazz says…" _Chazz began to walk to the ring as his theme song played. As expected, all of Team GX was dumbfounded.

Alexis slapped herself on the forehead.

Jaden had his shocked boxy eyes and mouth look. "I'm not gonna even dignify this with a fuckin' response…"

On Team Disney, Tarzan swung into the ring from a vine that was mysteriously connected to the ceiling of the coliseum. He let go of the vine and landed into the ring. Chazz shook his head as he watched Tarzan beat on his chest in a Donkey Kong like manner.

"This muthafucker is about to get Chazz-ed!" he said.

The two fighters walked into the ring and Chazz pointed at him. "HEY BITCH!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO CHAZZ IT UP, BECAUSE THE CHAZZ SAYS YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET A HIGH DEFINITION, GOVERNMENT APPROVED, FIRST CLASS, GRADE A CHAZZ-ING!!"

Tarzan returned the comment with sounds of gorilla noises.

A sweat drop dropped down behind the MC's head. "Ok… I've never heard someone say their damn name so many times in a span of a minute… ANYWAYS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ON MY RIGHT, WE HAVE THE ONCE OBELISK BLUE TURNED SLIFER RED WUNDERKIND, ONE OF DUEL ACADEMY'S ELITE DUELISTS AND OBVIOUSLY REFERS TO HIMSELF AS, 'THE CHAZZ', AND IS CONSTANTLY SEEN HARASSING AND GETTING HIS ASS WHOOPED BY ALEXIS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR CHAZZ 'DA CHAZZ MAN' PRINNNCCCEEETOOOOOON!!"

The crowd went crazy with applauds as Chazz threw his fist into the air. Alexis shook her head in disbelief. "How the FUCK did he get The MC to call him that?!"

"AND TO MY LEFT, HE SWUNG ONTO THE SCENE IN 1999, RAISED BY A PACK OF GORILLAS SINCE INFANCY, HE'S ONLY LEARNED HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH TIL RECENTLY, THE REAL KING OF THE JUNGLE (no offense, Simba) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR TAAAAAAARRZAAAAAAAAAAANN!!"

The crowd once again blew up with applauds. The MC backed out of the ring once again as Chazz and Tarzan got into fighting stances. He held up his hand and brought it down. "FIGHT!!"

The two of them ran at each other, and the exchanging of punches, kicks, and insults (from Chazz) began to fly. The audience watched and cheered at Chazz and Tarzan had an all out slugfest. They then got into a grapple, with Chazz still flinging insults, and Tarzan returning them with grunts and gorilla noises.

His gorilla family in the stands cheered and grunted like crazy, cheering Tarzan on. Kerchek and Terk could be seen in the stands as well.

Tarzan, using his jungle strength, was able to lift Chazz into the the air and throw him. As he flew, he pointed his hands like gun, where his index finger was extended and thumb was pointed up and pointed them at Tarzan. "Bang!"

Chazz, using the powers of VWXYZ Dragon Catapult, began to fire missles at Tarzan. But the man-beast proved to be an admirable adversary as he jumped and somersaulted around the arena, dodging each shot. Chazz landed just next to the edge of the ring, then charged at Tarzan and jump kicked him in the face. Tarzan rolled backwards a few feet and quickly jumped back to attention. He mysteriously pulled out his spear, and threw it at Chazz. Our favorite arrogant duelist just barely had time to react, barely dodging the oncoming weapon. However, this is what Tarzan anticipated.

"NICE TRY YOU MONKEY BITCH!! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU HOPE TO BEAT THE CHAZZ!!" Chazz shouted at him.

Tarzan grinned and shook his head.

"WHAT, YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY?! NOW I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND **REALLY **MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKIN GORILLA!!" Chazz ran at Tarzan, but was suddenly jerked back and dropped to the ground.

"AAAHHHH!! WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted. he turned around and saw that the spear had penetrated his jacket, digging it deep into the ring's surface.

"SON OF A FUCK?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS SHIT COSTS?!" Chazz shouted as he desperately tugged on his jacket.

"IT LOOKS LIKE CHAZZ IS IN TROUBLE, FOLKS!! WE THOUGHT THAT TARZAN WAS GONNA PIERCE CHAZZ RIGHT THROUGH THE CHEST, BUT IN ACUTALITY, HE USED HIS CLOTHING TO PUSH CHAZZ INTO A CORNER!!"

Suddenly, the hole in the arena opened, and a large banana dropped out of it. Tarzan ran forward, jumped up, and caught it. Then turned to Chazz.

He was finally able to free his Jacket, then he turned to Tarzan, who was holding the large fruit over his head.

"HAHAHAHA!! LOOK!! MONKEY BOY HAS A BANANA!! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH IT?! THROW IT AT ME?!" Chazz laughed.

Tarzan grinned and nodded, then threw the large fruit at Chazz. The banana suddenly opened up and swallowed him, only exposing his legs. Chazz fell to the ground, cussing like a madman.

"INTRESTING!! THE FIRST WEAPON TO FALL FROM THE WEAPONS HOLD IS A BANANA BOMB!! TARZAN USED IT TO TRAP CHAZZ INSIDE, AND TEAM GX HAS GOT THEMSELVES ONE STUNNED DUELIST!!" The MC said.

Chazz comically rolled around on the ground with his legs kicking around every which direction. The audience, and Mickey Mouse was seen laughing.

Alexis slapped her forehead again. "Chazz you fuckin' moron!! If you knew he was going to throw it at you, why the FUCK didn't you DODGE it?!"

Jesse was on the ground laughing too! Zane looked down at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Zane made it very clear that he didn't find the scene as humorous as everybody else.

"HEY, YOU HAVE TO ADMIT, ZANE!! THAT SHIT IS FUNNY!!" Jesse said, picking himself up.

Back in the ring, the banana finally exploded, covering the entire ring with squished banana and pieces of banana peels. Chazz was covered in most of it.

"Oh HELL no!! BITCH, NOT ONLY AM I GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS UP, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU MY TWO CENT HOE AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR MY FUCKIN' DRY CLEANING!!" shouted an angry Chazz. "PREPARE FOR A WORLD CLASS CHAZZ-ING!!"

Chazz got up, took a step, and fell back down. "Ow! What the shit?" He finally realized that the whole ring was covered in banana trash. Tarzan seemed to have no problem walking on the banana peels and smashed insides, as he calmly strutted over and started whaling on Chazz. The force of the attacks sent Chazz sliding back across the ring. He tried to get up, but comically fell back down.

Jaden had finally had enough. "CHAZZ YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT!! USE YOUR BIO BAND!!" he shouted.

"MY MAMA'S A MAN?! YOU TALKIN' SMACK, BITCH!?" Chazz shouted back at Jaden.

"BIO BAND, DAMMIT!! BIO BAND!!" Jaden shouted back.

"Oooohh… OOOHH!!" Chazz said.

Tarzan ran over to Chazz to finish the job, when Chazz suddenly took flight again at the last second and delivered a double kick straight to Tarzan's stomach. The impact sent the wild man flying backwards, and thanks to the banana droppings on the ground, straight out of the ring!

"RING OUT!!" The MC shouted. "_Aint no way im stepping into that ring… get that banana crap my fuckin' 500 suit…" _He thought. "THE WINNER, AS A RESULT OF RING OUT… CHAZZ 'DA CHAZZ MAN' PRINCETON!!"

The audience cheered as they chanted Chazz's name. Chazz suddenly pulled out a microphone of his own. "OH NO, YOU ALL KNOW THE CHEER!! CHAZZ… IT… UP!! AND FOR YOU FANS OF THE JAPANESE VERSION, ONE, TEN, HUNDRED, THOUSAND, MANJOUME THUNDER!!"

Half of the crowd chanted, "_CHAZZ IT UP!! CHAZZ IT UP!! CHAZZ IT UP!!"_ including Team GX, sans Jaden, Alexis, and Zane. The other half of the crowd chanted, _"THE THUNDER!! THE THUNDER!! MANJOUME THUNDER!!"_

Chazz threw his fist into the air, then turned to walk back towards his teammates, when he suddenly slipped on yet ANOTHER banana peel and slid the whole way back to his teammates. He landed right in front of Alexis, STILL covered in squished bananas and peels.

"Hey Lexi… how bout a victory kiss for your man?!" Chazz said, looking up at her.

Alexis growled, then kicked Chazz as hard as she could. Chazz slid towards Jaden this time. He got up and began to pick off the pieces of banana. He looked at Jaden. "uh… little help?"

Jaden stared at Chazz in disgust. "Man, I ain't touchin' that shit!"

The MC got everyone's attention once again. "AND WITH THAT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ENDS ROUND ONE!! WITH TEAM GX TRAILING AHEAD, BEATING TEAM DISNEY 3 TO 0!! TEAM GX IS ON **FIRE **FOLKS!! WE WILL NOW TAKE A 30 MINUTES INTERMISSION TO GIVE OUR FIGHTERS SOME TIME TO RE-ENERGIZE AND STRATEGIZE!! SO IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE VISIT OUR CONCESSIONS STAND TO SATISFY THOSE CRAVINGS YOU ALL WORKED UP WATCHING THOSE RED HOT BATTLES!! WE'LL SEE YOU IN THIRTY!!"

Chancellor Sheppard stood up. "COME ON!! LETS GO SEE THEM!!" He lead everyone sitting with him back to the GX locker room.

MC Shortstop Clue then left the arena and both Teams went back to their respective locker rooms. A majority of the audience began to run towards the concession stands that surrounded the coliseum.

X X X X X

The Athena-tron, a large jumbo tron monitor, turned on. It was off for a little while after showing the three matches that took place moments ago. It showed the backstage, where a female reporter for the coliseum, wore the same suit as MC Shortstop Clue (Only difference was, instead of wearing pants, she wore a short skirt and high heels) with the same AC logo on her jacket.

"Are we rolling?" She asked. She was told by someone off camera that they were. She smiled and talked into the microphone. "Hello there, fight fans!! This is Jessica Jones (or JJ), reporting live from outside Team Disney's locker room! We are hoping to get some words from Team Disney, who has just suffered 3 losses in a row! Ok! Here we go!" Jessica turned and knocked on the door. Mickey Mouse, with a cheerful look on his face, opened the door.

"Oh! Hello there!" he said.

"Mr. Mouse! How are you!? I've loved you since I could remember! I'm Jessica Jones, reporter/interviewer for the Athena Coliseum! I was hoping to get a few words from you?" JJ said.

"Oh definitely! Come in! come in!" Mickey said as he opened the door wide enough for JJ and her camera crew to come inside.

The rest of Team Disney were doing random activities and preparing for the next round. The cameras focused on JJ and Mickey.

"Now, Mr. Mouse…"

"Please… call me Mickey!"

"Hehehe! Ok! Now Mickey, as we all know, your team has suffered three straight losses to Team GX… what do you think about this?"

"Well, Jessica, I just want our fans, and everyone else around the world to know that Round One was just the warm up match. We did this to purposely check out how well Team GX fights, and I must say, I am NOT impressed. They won by luck and luck alone. It seems they can only fight with cards. Take those away from them, and well… they aren't very good with fisticuffs."

"I see! So will our audience expect to see something different in Round 2?"

"Definitely ! Team GX has NO idea what we are capable of! It's time for the kiddy gloves to come off, as the saying goes! Haha!"

"Big words from a big star! Mickey! Thank you SO much for your time!"

"Hey, no problem! You're doing a great job, Jessica!"

"EEEEEE!! Ha-za!!" JJ said. She turned to the cameras and passed the mic under her chin. The cameras then faded to black.

The screen then faded back in with Jessica and her camera crew outside the locker room of Team GX.

"Jessica Jones standing in front of the locker room of Team GX, where we hope to get some insight of their three straight wins!" JJ then turned to someone off camera. "Be ready to edit some of this footage. These people like to cuss."

Jessica knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again, and still no answer. She then noticed that the door was cracked. She walked inside, followed by her camera crew to see Team GX in celebration mode! They were celebrating their three straight wins over Team Disney! Atticus was seen shaking a bottle of apple cider and popping the cork, spraying it all over Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy. She walked up to Jaden, who was laughing and talking with Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry.

"Mr. Yuki! Mr. Yuki!" Jessica said. Jaden turned around.

"Call me Jaden!" he responded.

"Ok! Jaden! As we all know, your team has achieved three straight wins, pushing you WAY ahead of Team Disney! Any comments?"

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you… Jessica, right? We KNEW we were going to win this! Team Disney's got NOTHING on us!"

"Now I just left the locker room of Team Disney, and Mickey Mouse just said that Round 1 was just the warm up match, and you guys haven't seen anything yet! Any response to that?"

Jaden then gave his trademark pose to the camera. "Yo Mickey!! I know you're watching this!! YOU'RE GOIN DOWN!! YOU HEAR ME!! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN TO CHINA TOWN!!"

Chazz's face suddenly appeared in the camera blocking Jaden, and shouted, "DOWN TO THE GROUND, BABY!!"

Jaden ran over and shoved Chazz out of the way. "MOVE GOD _**(BEEP!)**_!! I'M STILL _**(BEEP!) **_TALKING!!"

Chazz got up off the ground. "_**(BEEP!)**_ YOU, YOU SON OF A _**(BEEP!)**_!!"

Jaden made a shocked face. "WHAT, _**(BEEP!)**_?!"

He then ran over and tackled Chazz, and the two of them rolled around on the ground, fighting.

"Uhhh…" Jessica said, watching the scene in bewilderment. She looked over as Vice Chancellor Bonaparte walked past the camera.

"Vice Chancellor!" Jessica called out.

Bonaparte stopped and turned around.

"How do you feel about your student's three straight wins?" she asked.

"Oh I couldn't be more proud of them! But I think we all know who REALLY gets all the credit! Me, missuer!! I was the one who booked the flight for us to get here! Were it not for me, well, we may have had to forfeit!" Bonaparte responded.

"OH YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!!" Crowler shouted as he ran to the other side of Jessica.

He grinned from ear to ear into the camera. "I was the one who booked that flight, so I was the one who is responsible for getting us all here!"

"OH YOU DIDN'T DO _**(BEEP!)**_!! ALL YOU DID WAS SIT ON YOUR SKINNY _**(BEEP!)**_ AND EAT _**(BEEP!)**_ CREPES ALL DAY _**(BEEP!)**_LONG!!" Bonaparte responded.

Crowler turned to his stumpy partner and went off. "NOW SEE HERE YOU _**(BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) **_PIECE OF _**(BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) **_SUCKING _**(BEEP!) (BEEP!)**_GOAT RIDING _**(BEEP!)**_MOTHER _** (BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!)**_"

Bonaparte then went off. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY, YOU _**(BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) **_SON OF A _**(BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) **_SHEEP MOLESTING _**(BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!)**_"

Jessica dropped her microphone on the ground and shook her head in annoyance. She kneeled down to pick it up and walked off the camera. "Ugh! Let's get the _**(BEEP!)**_ out of here!!"

**The tournament is off to a rip-roarin' start with Team GX winning their first three matches!! But is this just beginner's luck, or does Team Disney have some aces up their sleeves? Only one way to find out! Tune in next chapter!! **


End file.
